Príncipe de Medianoche
by Rainie de Forest
Summary: Elizabetha Hérderváry es la hija de un noble húngaro, con residencia en Londres. Joven de gran belleza, apasionada por la lectura, las aventuras y enamoradiza por culpa de su vena romántica, está comprometida con Roderich Eldestein, su amigo de la infancia. Mas, la noche del baile de su compromiso, Elizabetha conoce al misterioso Gilbert Beilschmidt, a quien confunde con un ladron
1. Capítulo 1

**¡Hola!  
Tras terminar los exámenes, tuve una muy fuerte recaída con las novelas románticas (creo que de las cincuenta que tengo, me he releído 30...). Y me pasó lo mismo con el fic de "Flores de lino azul salvajes". Me inspiró, me vino una pareja y una idea a la cabeza y me puse a escribir. Y, también me había propuesto el publicarlo cuando tuviera más capítulo escritos, pero, como siempre, mis ansias pueden más y tenía que subirlo.  
Lo único que puedo deciros de la historia, es que va a ser como una novela romántica en todos los aspectos. Es decir, si sois diabéticos o teméis por vuestras vidas, será mejor que no leáis... Esto estará lleno de clichés (como todas las novelas de este tipo), pero intentaré darle un toque de humor y drama para que no sea tan empalagosa.  
Con respecto a las actualizaciones... No es un fic que vaya a estar actualizando cada cinco minutos. Cada capítulo me lleva su tiempo (creerme, me lleva bastante tiempo), porque quiero darle la forma de una novela adulta (haber si con esto, consigo de una vez por todas madurar un poquito, aunque con esto, solo voy a desear que aparezca algún hombre así en mi vida y la fastidiaré, como siempre).  
Y nada más, espero no haberos aburrido con todo este rollo.  
Un besito muy grande.  
Ciao~~**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**  
_Londres, 1877_

—¿Esperas a alguien? —una voz masculina se abrió paso a través de los rumores de las cortinas. El acento extranjero, del este de Europa, suave y gutural, era como una agradable caricia en los oídos de Elizabetha. Con una sonrisa irónica en los labios, se volvió para ver salir de entre las sombras a su primo, el príncipe de Rumanía, Andrei Nikolai Pâunescu.

Tenía la piel dorada, con el reflejo del sol en sus cabellos y los ojos rojos como la sangre, que le daban cierto aspecto impredecible de crueldad. Y Andrei parecía más un tigre en aquellos momentos que un humano. Elizabetha tenía que admitir que su primo era guapo, tenía una combinación perfecta de belleza y amenaza, con un magnetismo y un aura de misterio que le envolvía y que, se solía echar a perder en cuanto abría la boca.

Elizabetha bufó al verle. Sí. Su primo Andrei podría ser peligroso, pero ella era toda una experta en el arte de domar y manejar criaturas peligrosas. Aflojó la tensión en su espalda y se acomodó entre los cojines del sillón de la sala, situado en el ala norte del salón.

—A ti no, ciertamente —replicó sin inmutarse—. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Él sonrió y sus blancos dientes brillaron en contacto con la luz de las velas. Tenía los colmillos afilados... Otra cosa más sobre su primo. Se creía un vampiro. Supuso que fue culpa suya por darle todos esos libros sobre aquellas criaturas de la noche que su primo encontró tan fascinantes.

—Me apetecía dar un paseo.

—¿Por el salón? —alzó una ceja incrédulamente—. Pues te agradecería que te fueras a pasear a otra parte. Tengo una cita.

—¿Con quién? —preguntó él al tiempo que deslizaba sus manos en los bolsillos y se acercaba a ella.

—Vete, Andrei.

—Dímelo.

—¡Vete!

—¡No te atrevas a darme órdenes, niña insolente! —gritó enfadado deteniéndose frente a ella. El tono que habían tomado sus palabras era oscuro y lúgubre, bajando varios tonos y haciendo que un escalofrío recorriese la espalda de Elizabetha, aunque no por el miedo.

—Andrei, no soy una niña. Soy una mujer hecha y derecha, lo que pasa es que tu pequeño cerebro de murciélago no te permite ver más allá.

Andrei sonrió y se sentó a su lado.

—Lo eres, desde luego...

Andrei la miró de arriba abajo, recorriéndola con la mirada. Elizabetha llevaba un vestido blanco, bastante sencillo. Su rostro, como siempre, no llevaba ningún tipo de maquillaje. Se había recogido los cabellos en un apretado moño, pero unos cuantos rizos exuberantes escapaban de él para enmarcarle la cara y el cuello. Reflejos de bronce y canela que brillaban en el color miel de su cabellera.

—Estás muy hermosa esta noche.

—Seguro Andrei...

—Te lo prometo —dijo poniéndose una mano en el corazón.

Elizabetha no supo si reír o echarse a llorar.

—No me adules.

—No lo hago. Jamás lo he hecho.

—Muy bien... ¿Qué quieres? —preguntó cansadamente.

Andrei sonrió.

—¿Por qué voy a querer algo? —la sonrisa de Elizabetha se hizo más grande.

—Siempre que me piropeas quieres algo. Dime, ¿qué es esta vez? ¿Dinero? ¿Qué te encubra? ¿Qué te acompañe a algún lado?

—No me puedo creer que pienses eso de mi, con lo bueno que soy siempre —contestó cínicamente—. ¡Si soy un angelito!

Los labios de la castaña reflejaron una mueca de inconformidad.

—Andrei, por favor, tienes que marcharte. Ningún hombre se acercaría por aquí si sabe que estás rondando la casa.

—No sé a quién estás esperando, pero no va a durar más que los otros.

Elizabetha frunció el ceño en modo de desafío.

—Sí lo hará. Este es diferente.

—Nunca duran —continuó Andrei como si no la hubiera escuchado—. A todos los rechazas de plano, en el mismo orden en que van llegando a ti. ¿A qué es debido?

Un rubor fuerte subió por el rostro de Elizabetha y se extendió por buena parte de sus mejillas. Apretó los labios. La flecha lanzada por Andrei había dado en el blanco. Desde su presentación en sociedad, hacía ya tres temporadas, no había aceptado a ningún hombre que se había atrevido a cortejarla. O eran muy aburridos, o muy mayores, o muy estirados, o demasiado altos, o... Todo eran defectos. Y, lo peor de todo, es que debería casarse pronto, o sería considerada un fracaso en el mercado matrimonial. Y, de ahí a ser considerada una solterona, solo había un paso.

—Si te soy sincera... No veo porqué necesito un esposo —dijo—. No me gusta nada la idea de ser propiedad de alguien. Seguro que piensas que eso me hace poco femenina, ¿verdad?

Andrei la miró durante unos segundos antes de contestar con una pequeña sonrisa.

—No, para nada. Eres la feminidad hecha carne.

Las cejas de Elizabetha se alzaron.

—¿Eso es un cumplido o una burla? —preguntó ella—. Contigo es difícil saberlo.

—Yo nunca me burlo de ti, Eli... De otras personas sí, pero de ti, nunca.

Elizabetha soltó un bufido y se cruzó de brazos.

—Vale, muy bien. No puedo con tu sentido del humor y tu cinismo. ¿Sabes que te queda muy mal?

—Es una de mis virtudes, primita, no te lo tomes tan a pecho —dijo antes de levantar ambas manos.

—¿Y ahora qué haces?

—Quiero saber más cosas sobre ese amigo tuyo... ¿Te toma en sus brazos? ¿Te susurra palabras de amor? ¿Te besa? —preguntó peligrosamente cerca de su rostro. Sus manos se habían colocado sobre las mangas de su vestido, encerrándolos entre sus dedos enguantados. Andrei sonrió y, antes de que la castaña se diera cuenta, la mordió en el cuello. Elizabetha le apartó de manera brusca y le pegó una pequeña colleja.

—Si has acabado de divertirte, Andrei, ten la amabilidad de no volver a poner tus asquerosas zarpas sobre mí.

—¡Me has pegado! —se quejó—. ¡Eso no lo hace una señorita! ¡Y mucho menos a un familiar! ¡A sangre de su sangre! —gritó melodramáticamente.

—Da gracias de que no tengo a mano nada más consistente y de metal para darte con ello en la cabeza, querido.

—Era solo una broma, Eli... No entiendo porqué te pones así.

—Me temo que no sé apreciar tu sentido del humor.

Andrei la miró fijamente mientras se volvía a colocar el vestido.

—Algún día te besaré.

—No lo harás.

—Sí lo haré, y te gustará —murmuró todavía dolorido por el golpe—. Además, lo encontrarás divertido.

Un hombre perfectamente vestido con un traje negro y guantes blancos apareció en la sala. Permanecía mirando al techo, con los brazos pegados a su cuerpo esperando para poder hablar.

—Mírale —susurró Andrei—, parece que acaba de tener una aparición.

Elizabetha no pudo reprimir una risita por el comentario de su primo. Esperó a que el mayordomo se dispusiera a hablar.

—El señor Eldestein está aquí para verla —comunicó—. ¿Le hago pasar?

—¡Por supuesto! Tráigale aquí, gracias —contestó Elizabetha y se giró a mirar a su primo, que permanecía con una mueca de asco en el rostro.

—¿Ese es tu enamorado? —preguntó—. Ni si quiera se le puede considerar como hombre... Primita, eliges muy mal a los hombres.

—Oh, cállate Andrei.

El rubio se encogió de hombros y se dispuso a marcharse, antes de observar como Roderich hacía acto de presencia en el salón. Sonriendo maléficamente, se puso detrás de Elizabetha y la besó en la mejilla, haciendo que la castaña se volviera asombrada.

—¡¿A qué ha venido eso?! —preguntó en un susurro, aunque querría haberlo gritado.

—Te dije que te besaría. Y que te gustaría, ¿a qué te ha gustado?

—Conociéndote, pensé que sería en otro sitio... —murmuró la castaña aliviada.

—Querida, soy un hombre comprometido, y Nadya me gusta más que tú... —contestó antes de dirigirse hacia el balcón—. Por cierto, Roderich no es lo que se dice una fiesta, así que... ¡Diviértete! —exclamó antes de desaparecer entre los espesos cortinajes de la estancia.

Elizabetha se giró y miró a Roderich, que había entrado finalmente en el salón y la observaba desde la puerta. Seguramente había visto el beso de Andrei... Ese idiota. La castaña le sonrió y esperó a que el mayordomo cerrara las puertas del salón, no sin antes pedirle que hiciera un poco de té para su invitado.

—¡Rode! —exclamó ella acercándose con la cálida sonrisa todavía en su rostro.

—Señorita Elizabetha —contestó él tras cogerle la mano sin guante y llevársela elegantemente a los labios, sin llegar a besarla—. Siempre es un placer verla, aunque tengo que admitir que hoy particularmente estáis bellísima.

El ligero rubor rosado cubrió las mejillas de la castaña que se mordió el labio ante las palabras del hombre.

—Si lo dices tú, tendré que creerte —murmuró para después añadir—. Y llámame Eli, o Elizabetha... Pero no señorita —ante el ceño fruncido de él, ella sonrió—. ¡Nos conocemos desde niños, Rode! No me trates con tanta formalidad, como si fuéramos dos extraños.

—Pero a las cosas hay que llamarlas por su nombre. Y tú eres señorita —protestó, o así lo interpretó la castaña—, aunque la palabra adecuada fuera la de princesa. Estás espléndida, Elizabetha.

—Gracias, Rode.

Ambos se sentaron en el pequeño sofá de la sala y permanecieron en silencio durante unos minutos, los mismo que tardaba la doncella en depositar la bandeja con el té y marcharse. Elizabetha observó a Roderich inclinarse ligeramente para tomar entre sus manos una de las tazas. Era un hombre apuesto, alto y no demasiado corpulento. Tenía el cabello castaño, como el de la cáscara de las almendras, que brillaba a cada movimiento por el reflejo de la tenue luz de las velas. Sus ojos violetas permanecían protegidos por sus gafas. ¡Cómo le gustaban esos ojos! Siempre tan serenos, tranquilos, como si lo tuvieran todo bajo control. Era un hombre de manías y le gustaba que todo saliera como él deseaba.

Observó como daba un pequeño sorbo a la taza y se percató del lunar que tenía en la barbilla, justo debajo del labio. Cuando eran pequeños, ese lunar parecía más grande de lo que era ahora, que se había reducido y parecía un pequeño punto coqueto. Dejó la taza sobre el plato de porcelana y se giró a mirar a la castaña.

—Elizabetha, tenemos que hablar —murmuró gravemente haciendo que la castaña se tensara.

—Claro. ¿Qué ocurre, Rode?

—Sabes que nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo y ambos somos muy buenos amigos.

—Sí, por supuesto. Y estoy muy feliz de que así sea. —contestó sinceramente.

El castaño sacó una pequeña caja del bolsillo y lo puso entre las manos de ella.

—Sí. Pero, hay ocasiones en que esos sentimientos de amistad cambian.

—Rode, ¿qué pasa? —preguntó—. Porque me estás asustando.

Sonrió levemente y abrió la cajita, mostrando un anillo de oro blanco, con una enorme piedra rectangular amatista y un complicado y enrevesado motivo trenzado de oro también blanco con unos pocos diamantes incrustados. La joya brillaba con luz propia y el rostro de Elizabetha no podía denotar más sorpresa.

—Pero, mis sentimientos no han cambiado. Han crecido. Y, llevo sopesando una idea durante mucho tiempo —sacó el anillo y se colocó de rodillas frente a ella, tomando su mano izquierda con cariño—. Elizabetha Héderváry, ¿me concederías el honor de desposarte conmigo?

—¡Oh, Rode…!

Elizabetha se llevó las manos a la boca intentando ocultar la sonrisa sorprendida que se había formado en su cara tras la pregunta. Nada podía ser más maravilloso en ese momento. Apartó las manos y sonrió a Roderich, que se había levantado ligeramente para limpiar las lagrimillas furtivas que se habían escapado de sus ojos.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó impaciente—. Esta postura es algo incómoda… —musitó con una sonrisa forzada.

—¡Claro que sí, Rode! —exclamó ella abrazándole con fuerza.

Roderich atrapó a Elizabetha entre sus brazos y se colocó con una mano las gafas. Las muestras de afecto nunca habían sido su fuerte, pero sabía que Elizabetha sí que necesitaba el contacto de las personas. La besó en la cabeza y la levantó del suelo, para después ponerle el anillo en el dedo anular y besar sus manos levemente.

—Gracias Elizabetha. ¿Eres feliz?

—¡¿Qué si soy feliz?! —preguntó repitiendo sus palabras incrédulamente—. ¡Soy la persona más dichosa del mundo! —dijo abrazándole nuevamente—. Mi padre…

—He pasado todo el día con él, y está encantado con la idea.

Elizabetha soltó un gritito de felicidad y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Roderich. Si esa era la felicidad plena, podría morir tranquila. Su familia lo recibió con alegría y les felicitaron con calidez y sinceridad, llenando de dicha a los dos jóvenes prometidos. Roderich se marchó a casa tras la cena, una velada que había transcurrido con relativa normalidad. La satisfacción en el rostro de Elizabetha la hacía parecer más hermosa que nunca. Y, aún estando en su habitación, se podía percibir la felicidad que irradiaba la castaña, la cual tarareaba una cancioncilla.

—¿Eli? —preguntó una voz masculina entrando en el cuarto y haciendo que la castaña se tapara con lo primero que encontró.

—¡Andrei! ¡¿Acaso no te han enseñado a llamar a las puertas?! —recriminó sonrojada—. ¡Me estoy cambiando!

—Querida prima, no es la primera vez que os veo desnuda. Además, tengo muy vista vuestra ropa interior —le recordó pacientemente mientras cerraba la puerta y caminaba para sentarse en el filo de la cama—. Tantos baños en el lago de nuestra casa en el campo son difíciles de borrar, ¿sabes?

Elizabetha se cubrió el cuerpo con una pequeña bata de algodón y miró a su primo con los brazos cruzados, tapándose el pecho.

—Muy bien… ¿Qué quieres en esta ocasión?

Andrei se levantó y sonrió, imitando una serie de movimiento que resultaron conocidos para Elizabetha.

—Elizabetha Héderváry, ¿me concederías el honor de desposarte conmigo? —repitió intentando imitar la voz de Roderich aunque, como contestación recibió un golpe en la cabeza, cortesía de un almohadón que había tirado la castaña—. ¡Pero qué manía has cogido con pegarme!

—¡Nos estabas espiando! —espetó enfurecida.

—Querida, había salido al balcón —comentó como si fuese lo más obvio—. Tampoco es que tuviera otras muchas opciones. Era escuchar o saltar —murmuró enumerando las opciones con los dedos—. Y, sinceramente, saltar más de diez metros no es una cosa que me apasione realmente —completó asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Eso no es escusa, Andrei —murmuró frunciendo el ceño.

Andrei se volvió a sentar y miró el pequeño colgante que reposaba encima de la mesita de noche. Entrecerró los ojos y la miró, tras varios segundos, en los que pareció sopesar gravemente sus palabras.

—Elizabetha, quiero que me contestes a una pregunta, y quiero que lo hagas sinceramente —la castaña asintió con la cabeza y esperó a la pregunta—. ¿Estás segura?

Elizabetha soltó una risa y le miró fijamente, sentándose a su lado.

—¿Estás preocupado por mí?

—No. Nunca. Bueno, tal vez… —murmuró para después atravesarla con sus ojos rojos—. Elizabetha… Es Roderich… ¿De verdad quieres unir tu vida para siempre a la de…? Bueno, ese.

—Andrei, Rode es el hombre de mi vida, todo lo que siempre he soñado. Es caballeroso, amable, atento, virtuoso… ¡Es el príncipe azul que todas esperamos desde niñas!

—¿Esperáis a un mequetrefe afeminado como marido? —preguntó incrédulo—. Las mujeres de hoy en día sois muy raras… Me alegro de que Nadya no se parezca en nada a las demás.

—¡Ay! ¡Cómo se le cae la baba al niño cuando habla de su enamorada! —se burló ella pasando ligeramente el dedo por una de las comisuras de la boca del rubio, como si le limpiase la baba.

—Inclusive creí que tú eras diferente —contestó ignorando la anterior frase de la castaña—. Eres todo lo contrario a lo que se espera de una dama, por eso resultas interesante.

Elizabetha alzó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos sonriendo ladinamente.

—¿Me estás diciendo que estás enamorado de mi, Andrei?

—¡Ni muerto! —exclamó con una mueca de asco en sus labios—. Estoy enamorado de Nadya, es mi princesa, pero; si no fuéramos parientes, seguramente te hubiera cortejado —ante la sonrisa de la castaña, suspiró—. ¿De verdad te gusta Eldestein? ¡No se puede ser más soso!

—Andrei…

—Vale, vale… Ni una palabra más —contestó alzando las manos—. Pero… —se atrevió a volver a preguntar—. ¿No dijiste que no necesitabas un marido? ¿Qué ha hecho que cambies de opinión?

—Te lo acabo de decir. Roderich es diferente.

Andrei negó con la cabeza y se miró las puntas de los zapatos.

—De acuerdo. Y bien…

—¿Y bien, qué?

—¿Cuándo se dará la noticia?

Aquella había sido una muy buena pregunta, algo que no se habría imaginado jamás la castaña que viniese de parte de su primo. Aunque claro, sabía que su primo era sumamente inteligente, aunque no le gustara demasiado demostrarlo. Pero tenía toda la razón. Había que celebrar una fiesta de compromiso. Pero, conociendo a su prometido y a su padre, sabía que lo tenían todo planeado. No había nada por lo que preocuparse entonces.

Puesto que la temporada en Londres llegaba a su fin, la alta sociedad comenzaba a cerrar sus propiedades en la ciudad y se retiraba al campo; por lo que, para darle el broche de oro a la temporada, una fiesta para anunciar un compromiso. Y no un compromiso cualquiera, sino un compromiso entre dos grandes familias aristocráticas de Europa. Roderich vino al día siguiente y delegó los planes a su madre Marie, la tía Erzsébet, por la que debía su nombre, y Elizabeth. Por lo que allí estaban, las tres sentadas en la pequeña salita rosa, tomando una taza de té acompañada por un plato lleno de pastas y pastelitos.

Elizabeth tenía ganas de hincarle el diente a los pastelitos, que tenían una pinta exquisita con aquel merengue glaseado por encima, pero debía comportarse como toda una señorita. Observó a las dos mujeres mayores parlotear educadamente sobre los preparativos de la fiesta mientras que la castaña se llevaba una taza a los labios.

—¿Tú qué opinas, Eli, querida? —preguntó su tía con una pequeña sonrisa—. ¿Deberíamos poner la mantelería de raso dorado con el cubremantel de organza de seda a rayas de color hueso o la mantelería de brocados dorados y rojos?

—¿El de brocados dorados y rojos? —respondió ella interrogantemente. No sabía que contestar.

—Mejor el de raso dorado —contestó Marie, la madre de Roderich—. Es más elegante y nos da mayor juego para después elegir la vajilla, la cubertería y la cristalería.

—Tenemos que elegir también las servilletas —contestó Erzsébet—. ¿Qué tal unas de color hueso?

—Sí, en hueso o en beige quedarán bien.

Ambas mujeres continuaron hablando de los preparativos. De vez en cuando la preguntaban, pero al final todo lo acababan decidiendo entre ellas. Finalmente, y tras varias horas, todos los detalles para la fiesta quedaron resueltos y comenzaron a contratar los servicios. Elizabetha se disculpó con un pequeño hilo de voz y subió a la biblioteca. Por el largo pasillo enmoquetado por lujosas alfombras y cuadros decorando las paredes, se encontró con la ama de llaves, que llevaba un montón de sábanas perfectamente planchadas, y que la saludó con una cálida sonrisa.

En cuanto llegó a la biblioteca, la cual estaba en penumbras, Eli encendió una lámpara y subió de intensidad la llama hasta conseguir un brillante resplandor dorado. Era más sencillo descorrer las cortinas, pero no pensaba quedarse mucho tiempo allí. La luz de la llama jugueteaba sobre los armarios y las estanterías de caoba oscura repletas de libros, y arrancaba suaves destellos de distintos colores a los lomos de los libros, encuadernados en piel o en tela. La castaña sonrió ante el olor; cuero y libros entremezclados por el sutil aroma del tabaco y brandi.

Ojeó las estanterías en busca de algo que la ayudara a despejarse y olvidarse de la fiesta. Aquellas dos mujeres, su querida tía y su futura suegra, habían conseguido marearla con tanta palabrería. De modo juicioso, seleccionó un buen montón de libros y se dispuso a examinarlos.

—Los aspectos… —murmuró costosamente intentando ayudarse por la luz de la llama. Frunciendo el ceño, cogió todos los libros y se acercó hasta las ventanas cerradas por los pesados cortinajes de terciopelo borgoña. Con un rápido movimiento, descorrió las cortinas y dejó entró la luz de la mañana—. Uff… —Suspiró—. Mucho mejor —observó nuevamente los títulos y comenzó a leerlos—. _Los aspectos del liberalismo_… _Revolución y reforma en la Europa moderna_… _Las maravillas del expansionismo británicos_… _Grandes guerras de Europa_… —frunció el ceño y cogió el último—. Este mismo me ha de servir…

Un golpe brusco al fondo de algunas de las estanterías sonó por toda la habitación y Elizabetha se tensó. ¿Habría alguien en la biblioteca? Deseaba que fuera que no. Con la luz de la llama como iluminación y el libro como única arma, Elizabetha caminó hasta el resto de ventanas y descorrió las cortinas como había hecho antes, iluminando toda la habitación menos el fondo de la estancia y comprobó que no había nadie. Pero ella seguía escuchando movimientos, una respiración entrecortada y algún que otro gemido, que Eli relacionó con el dolor.

Armándose de valor, caminó sigilosamente con el libro entre las manos hacia las estanterías de la esquina derecha, la zona que más en penumbras quedaba. Cuando estuvo a punto de girar y mirar el pequeño recoveco que dejaban las estanterías, inspiró profundamente y, tras soltar todo el aire buscando tranquilizarse, saltó hacia la esquina y golpeó a la extraña figura que había allí.

—¡Ay! —se quejó la voz, una voz que a la castaña le pareció muy conocida.

—¿A-Andrei? —preguntó sin terminar de creérselo y saliendo a la luz, a la claridad—. ¡¿Qué estás haciendo ahí?! ¡Me has asustado!

El rubio salió a la luz y la miró con el ceño fruncido mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

—¡¿Qué te he asustado?! ¡Lo siento, milady! ¡La próxima vez tendré más cuidado! —exclamó molesto—. ¡Eso si me dejas neuronas suficientes para continuar pensando!

—Lo siento, vale… Pensé que eras un ladrón o algo… —se disculpó la castaña—. ¿Qué estabas haciendo, por cierto?

Andrei alzó una ceja y la miró condescendientemente.

—Eres demasiado joven para saberlo, Eli.

—¡¿Te has traído aquí a tu amante?! —exclamó asombrada y reprobatoriamente—. ¡¿Cómo puedes tener tan poca vergüenza?! ¡¿Qué pasa con Nadya?! ¡¿Acaso no estabas tan enamorado de ella que no podías ver a otra mujer?!

—Definitivamente, juntarte con Eldestein te ha afectado gravemente a la cabeza, ambos os habéis vuelto demasiado melodramáticos —murmuró desapareciendo de nuevo tras las sombras y saliendo de la mano con una mujer de piel pálida, ojos verdes oscuros y pelo castaño oscuro, algo apagado.

—¿Nadya? —preguntó nerviosamente señalando a la mujer que sonrió nerviosamente y sonrojada completamente.

—Buenos días, Elizabetha —musitó avergonzada.

Elizabetha miró a Andrei nuevamente y comenzó a reírse nerviosamente. Se mordió el labio inferior como cada vez que no sabía qué hacer o qué decir y respondió al saludo intentando no tartamudear. Tras eso, se despidió de la pareja y salió de la biblioteca corriendo hasta su dormitorio. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y miró al frente, observando su reflejo en el espejo de pie completo que había al lado de la ventana. Su rostro estaba sonrojado y el cabello le caía a modo de tirabuzones a cada lado de la cara enmarcándoselo. ¡¿Cómo podía estar emparentada con semejante mastuerzo?!


	2. Capítulo 2

**¡Hola!****  
****Aquí estoy con la continuación. De verdad que estoy emocionada por ver la acogida que ha tenido. No pensé que algo tan diferente tuviera tanto éxito. ¡Muchas gracias!****  
****Espero que el siguiente capítulo os guste tanto como el anterior, aunque no haya demasiada acción en este.****  
****Un besito muy grande.****  
****Ciao~~**

**P.D: De normal contesto los reviews al final de cada capítulo, pero ahora lo haré por mensaje privado y los anónimos por aquí.**

**HappyAyeSir:** ¡Muchas gracias por pasarte! Tienes toda la razón. Elizabetha siempre será más masculina que las demás, aunque, así es una mujer más de nuestro siglo, ¿no?

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

Lady Eldestein y su tía Erzsébet habían planificado la fiesta de compromiso para la noche del sábado. La temporada finalizaría el domingo. Era el penúltimo día antes del fin de la temporada antes del verano y, aunque de normal la gente solía marcharse antes de que acabara la misma, el recibir una de las exclusivas invitaciones para una fiesta en casa del príncipe Andrei Nikolai Pâunescu, hacían que todos se quedaran para poder asistir. Era todo un honor y supondría un insulto para el príncipe, al que varias personas parecían temer y alabar a partes iguales.

A veces, Elizabetha no entendía como la gente podía tener esa cantidad de sentimientos encontrados hacia su primo Andrei, a ella le parecía una persona normal y corriente, dejando de lado, por supuesto, sus excentricidades. Como el creerse un vampiro. Eso sí que era raro, pero parecía que a Nadya, su prometida, no le importaba demasiado. Es más, inclusive, la castaña se atrevería a decir que lo encontraba divertido.

Unos ruidos secos sonaron en la puerta de su dormitorio y la castaña admitió la entrada. Su primo estaba allí, esperando con una sonrisa radiante y su traje de montar.

—Primita, he venido a proponerte algo —dijo entrando en la habitación y acercándose al tocador de nácar en el que estaba sentada—. Salgamos a montar a caballo.

—¿Por qué? ¿Necesitas algo de mí? —preguntó terminando de cepillarse el pelo antes de sujetárselo en un pequeño rodete.

—¿No puedo simplemente disfrutar de la compañía de mi prima favorita?

—Soy tu única prima —le corrigió con una leve sonrisa—. No veo porqué no… ¿Me esperas abajo?

El rubio asintió con la cabeza y salió de la habitación, tiempo que aprovechó la castaña para poder cambiarse. Elizabetha alzó la vista y arrugó la vista ante su primer pensamiento. A su primo no le importaría verla vestida con ropas de hombres, una combinación que llevaba habitual de pantalones beige, botas negras y camisa blanca. Era mucho más sencillo montar a horcajadas, vestida con aquellas ropas ajustadas. Mucho más cómodo, por no mencionar que así controlaría mejor al caballo. Sin embargo, ahora que era la prometida de Roderich Eldestein, debía comportarse como una señorita.

Volvió a su armario, abrió una puerta de relucientes paneles de madera blanca y fue apartando las capas de prendas hasta que dio con lo que estaba buscando. Ahí estaba su traje de equitación. La chaqueta elegantemente cortada y la falda dotada de un amplio vuelo que habían sido creadas con una tela de tacto suave y resistente de color verde esmeralda, a juego con sus ojos. Pero, Elizabetha no había terminado de buscar. Para tenerlo todo perfectamente conjuntado, hurgó más adentro del armario y encontró un velo de color verde pálido para llevar con su sombrero de seda negra.

Se vistió sin necesidad de llamar a su doncella personal y dio un giro sobre su propio eje, disfrutando de su reflejo en el espejo de cuerpo completo.

—Perfecto —musitó sonriente—. Seguro que Andrei se burlará de mí, pero nadie podrá quejarse de mi aspecto.

Si Andrei se sintió sorprendido o complacido por el aspecto de Elizabetha, no lo dejó translucir. Esperaba en el hall de la entrada, sentado sobre los escalones cubiertos por una larga alfombra con una de sus rodillas ligeramente flexionadas. Una de sus manos sostenía una fusta de cuero que hacía sonar suavemente contra los pantalones y las botas impecablemente lustradas. Un destello de burla y curiosidad brilló en sus ojos cuando vio a la castaña bajar por la escalinata.

—Primita, me alegro de que aceptaras mi invitación.

—Me aburría —dijo ella simplemente—. Creí que tú podrías proporcionarme algún tipo de diversión.

—Me considero afortunado de comprobar que no tenías ninguna otra oferta mejor para pasar la mañana —su tono era jovial, alegre y desinhibido.

Elizabetha sonrió ligeramente y salió al exterior, hacia los establos, seguida muy de cerca de Andrei. Ella escogió por montura un caballo andaluz de color pardo que en nada tenía que envidiar al semental negro que había escogido Andrei. Cabalgaron en un equilibro perfecto por Hide Park, arrancando las miradas y los murmullos de muchos de los transeúntes. La castaña observó a su primo y soltó una risita al ver como luchaba silenciosamente con su caballo por ver quién era el ser superior. Pero Andrei tenía bastante paciencia y la observó por el rabillo del ojo, intentando encontrar la causa de su risa.

—¿Qué te resulta tan gracioso?

—¿Ahora te peleas con un caballo? —murmuró agachando ligeramente el rostro a modo de saludo a la señora mayor que paseaba en carruaje a su lado izquierdo—. Jamás creí que fueras tan infantil.

Andrei frunció el ceño.

—Hay que tener mucha paciencia con los caballos jóvenes, y este solo tiene un año y medio —contestó el rubio—. Es igual que con las mujeres… Hay que tener mucha paciencia para no acabar sucumbiendo a la locura a la que te pueden arrastrar con sus cantos de sirenas.

Elizabetha soltó una carcajada seca y le fulminó con la mirada, cuyos ojos brillaban con el deje de diversión que habían provocado sus palabras.

—Pues espero que Nadya no te escuche… Si no, te enterarías de lo que vale un peine, querido primo.

—Desgraciadamente para mí, ya he sucumbido a la locura de sus cantos de sirena. Y ella lo sabe. Hace conmigo lo que quiere.

—¡Oh! Cómo si tú no hicieras lo mismo con ella…

El rubio negó con la cabeza y paró en seco su corcel, girando medio torso en dirección a la castaña, que le sonreía con una sonrisa sardónica.

—Pues, aunque te cueste mucho creerlo, primita… No. Solo hago lo que ella me pide, y yo no me quejo demasiado —añadió con una risa, dejando al descubierto sus brillantes dientes. Ahora la castaña entendía por qué las mujeres caían rendidas ante los encantos de su primo. Era una sonrisa muy bonita—. Anda… ¿Caminamos un rato?

—Muy bien —contestó Elizabetha desmontando ágilmente antes de que Andrei pudiera ofrecerse a ayudarla.

El rubio se dejó resbalar de la silla al tiempo que chasqueaba la lengua contra los dientes.

—Eres demasiado independiente, Eli. ¿Acaso es un crimen aceptar el brazo de un hombre de vez en cuando? ¿Por qué no consentir la ayuda que se te ofrece cuando vas a desmontar, o cuando te dispones a subir una escalinata?

—No necesito ayuda, Andrei. No quiero depender de nadie.

Dejaron sus monturas pastando bajo las ramas de un viejo roble y atravesaron la gran pradera. En la hierba, resonaba el zumbido de las abejas que recogían el polen de una alfombra de flores silvestres en la que Elizabetha abría querido tumbarse.

—Pues será de conocimiento público tu dependencia, a partir de esta noche, de Roderich Eldestein. Será tú marido… ¡Agh! —exclamó asqueado—. Y mi primo político… Anda, Eli, por favor… No te cases, con él no.

—¡Ay, Andrei! —se lamentó la castaña.

—¡Pero hay montones de hombres mejores que él! —se quejó—. Por favor…

Elizabetha negó con la cabeza y soltó una risita. La mañana transcurrió tranquila y apacible, ignorando la castaña las súplicas del rubio porque no llegase a celebrar aquella boda. Pero, había que volver a la mansión para terminar los preparativos del baile.

Lady Eldestein se paseaba de un lado para otro del salón, dándoles a los criados una serie de directrices a seguir. La casa era un hervidero de actividad. Llegaron, antes de que ellos se marchasen a montar, multitud de carretas cargadas con enormes arreglos florales y los músicos comenzaron a practicar en algunas de las estancias vacías. La madre de Roderich llevó a cabo un sinfín de cambios en Greenstone Hall junto a Erzsébet, desde la distribución de los muebles, hasta el menú de la cena. Para esa misma noche, los resultados de la planificación del baile fueron espectaculares. El salón de baile dorado y blanco estaba repleto de enormes arreglos florales. Los ramos se reflejaban una infinidad de veces en los gigantescos espejos que decoraban las paredes. Además, por si no fuera poco, impregnaban todo el ambiente con su cautivadora y dulzona fragancia. No tardarían demasiado en llegar los invitados, por lo que, tanto anfitriones como servicio, fueron a ponerse sus mejores galas.

Elizabetha se miraba nerviosamente en el espejo del tocador de nácar. El reflejo que le devolvía el espejo era el de una chica de piel clara, ojos verdes vivaces y cabellos castaños claros rizados. Su doncella, la joven Sally, pasaba el cepillo por las hebras de pelo sedoso arrancando, de vez en cuando, algún quejido por parte de la castaña.

—¡Auch! —se quejó alzando la mirada y fulminando a la pelirroja—. Duele —exclamó abriendo los ojos cuando la doncella la miró.

—Lo siento mucho señora, pero tiene el pelo muy enredado —se excusó Sally—. ¿Se lo recojo como siempre o desea algo en especial?

—Algo distinto, Sally… Hoy es una noche memorable —murmuró la castaña esbozando ligeramente una sonrisa.

Elizabetha bajó de nuevo la mirada y abrió una pequeña cajita circular de tela azul a rayas. Levantó con sus largos dedos el aplicador circular y descubrió los polvos de maquillaje blanco. Esos polvos eran los que tan de moda se habían puesto entre las mujeres de alta sociedad para ocultar las imperfecciones de la piel. Elizabetha se los aplicó con pequeños topecitos hasta dejar su rostro totalmente pálido.

—¡Listo!

Giró la cabeza para poder mirarse desde todos los ángulos y quedó extasiada por el resultado. Sally había recogido sus rebeldes rizos en un moño alto dejando dos tirabuzones largos colgando por su espalda, los cuales se recolocó ella por encima del hombro. Sonrió y notó como el rubor cubría sus mejillas imaginándose la reacción de Roderich. Esperaba realmente de corazón que le gustase.

—Gracias, Sally. Es perfecto —no podía dejar de mirarse y hubo un momento en que se reprendió por parecer tan infantil.

Sally ayudó a Elizabetha a ponerse uno de sus vestidos favoritos, en seda amarilla y marfil, con un escote de corte cuadrado que revelaba la curvatura de su pecho. Largos listones de organdí adornaban la doble falda y las mangas que le llegaban hasta los codos. En su cabello, para darle el toque final, Sally le colocó una larga hilera de perlas blancas a juego con la gargantilla que llevaba colgada en el cuello. El aspecto era tan elegante como atractivo, dándole la inyección de seguridad en sí misma que necesitaba para poder salir a enfrentar a toda aquella gente.

—¡Señora! ¡Estáis magnífica!

Elizabetha sonrió y giró sobre sí misma para verse en el espejo de cuerpo entero. Le gustaba hacer eso. Sabía que aquella noche estaba radiante y deseaba que así la viera Roderich. Solo le importaba su opinión. Cogió la pequeña botellita de perfume y, gracias al aplicador, se rozó las muñecas y la zona detrás de los lóbulos de las orejas. Unos golpes en su puerta las alertaron a ambas.

—¿Elizabetha? —susurró una voz masculina—. ¿Puedo pasar?

—Por supuesto —contestó sonriendo y, antes de que Sally se marchara, la retuvo por la manga—. Necesito que te quedes de carabina, aunque estemos comprometidos, aún no lo hemos hecho público.

La doncella asintió y la puerta se abrió entrando la imponente figura de Roderich. Llevaba el cabello castaño perfectamente peinado, con un brillo lustroso. Llevaba un traje completamente negro, con una camisa almidonada de un blanco impoluto. El pañuelo atado a su cuello era de seda morada oscura con un pequeño alfiler dorado. Sus ojos violetas parecían brillar, aunque solo lo parecía, porque su expresión de seriedad era la misma que siempre. Me dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.

—Señorita Elizabetha —murmuró tomándole una mano con delicadeza y llevándosela a los labios sin llegar a besarla—. Esta noche estáis preciosa.

—Muchísimas gracias —murmuró sonrojada.

Roderich asintió y sacó una pequeña cajita de su bolsillo, tras lo cual, levantó la tapa sacando una pequeña pulsera dorada con un pequeño rubí colgante.

—Esa pulsera ha pasado de generación en generación, entre todas las mujeres de mi familia. Y siempre, las han llevado en la fiesta de compromiso. Me gustaría que tú también la llevases —dijo poniéndosela alrededor de la muñeca.

—Yo… Roderich, no tengo palabras —estaba abrumada por el detalle de la joya. Era preciosa.

—No hace falta que digas nada, solo que la lleves —contestó amablemente con una pequeña sonrisa. Le tendió el brazo para que se agarrase—. ¿Bajamos?

—Por supuesto —musitó aceptando el brazo y saliendo de la habitación, seguidos de cerca por Sally, la cual desapareció en cuanto tuvo ocasión.

Cuando ambos se hallaron abajo, los músicos habían comenzado a tocar hacía un tiempo. Elizabetha tuvo que reconocer que tenían más talento del que ella hubiera escuchado con anterioridad, llenando el ambiente con valses celestiales. Lady Eldestein y lady Erzsébet ejercían de anfitrionas junto a lord Eldestein, saludando a todos los asistentes.

Los invitados bailaban, sonreían, flirteaban, reían y se admiraban los unos a los otros, todos conscientes de la espléndida imagen que representaban. Roderich y Elizabetha entraron al salón y la castaña observó la profusión de los hermosos vestidos. Absorbió con avidez y rápidamente cada uno de los detalles. Los estilos ingleses diferían mucho de los de Hungría. Aunque, bien es cierto que tampoco podía comparar. Hacía muchos años que vivía en Inglaterra y su recuerdo de las fiestas de alta sociedad húngaras era algo borroso. Sobre todo porque era una niña y no la dejaban asistir. Pero ella siempre se las arreglaba con su primo Andrei para espiar desde los grandes ventanales interiores de la segunda planta de su casa, los cuales daban al salón de grandes columnas blancas y paneles de oro.

Continuó mirando los vestidos y observó los escotes, los cuales tenían un corte cuadrado y eran escandalosamente bajos, pese a estar cubiertos por una gasa transparente o un trozo de encaje liviano, en un fingido intento por conservar el decoro. Elizabetha se reía de esa intentona. Nada que ver con el suyo, que solo dejaba al descubierto, ligeramente, la parte superior de la curvatura de su pecho. Los polisones eran más pequeños, incluso algunas mujeres no los llevaban, más las faldas se les pegaban a los muslos. ¿Cómo podrían bailar con unos vestidos tan estrechos? No había apenas espacio para mover las piernas, pero las damas se las apañaban para hacerlo de alguna manera, tal y como ella había hecho, sujetando las largas colas sobre las muñecas enguantadas y dejándose llevar por sus parejas de baile.

Al fondo de la sala vio a su primo Andrei, bailando alegremente con Nadya y recibiendo las miradas envenenadas de muchas mujeres. ¿Recibiría ella las mismas miradas cuando anunciara su compromiso con Roderich? Estaba claro que eso le daría igual. Muchas de las miradas, por no decir todas, se fijaron en ellos. Hasta su primo y su prometida dejaron de bailar y les miraron, el primero con una mueca que intentaba ser una sonrisa y la segunda realmente contenta. Era una gran chica. Lady Eldestein les sonrió y se acercó junto con su marido.

—Ya estáis aquí —respondió secamente. No parecía ser una mujer de muchas palabras—. Bien… Entonces podemos dar por empezado oficialmente el baile.

Roderich acompañó a su padre un poco más adelante mientras que su madre se quedaba en compañía de Elizabetha.

—¡Querida! —exclamó con la voz con fingida sorpresa—. Que vestido más… Poco favorecedor llevas esta noche. Aunque mi humilde opinión piensa que deberías haber elegido algo un poco más elegante y sobrio. Algún color oscuro, habría estado bien —contestó antes de marcharse junto a su marido a continuar saludando a los demás invitados. Roderich se había girado hacia ella y la miraba confusamente.

—¿Ha ocurrido algo, Elizabetha? —preguntó preocupado.

La castaña le miró sorpresivamente tras salir del trance en el que le habían dejado las palabras de Lady Eldestein y sonrió, algo forzadamente, eso, si la sonrisa que tenía tras las palabras de la mujer se podía considerar como tal.

—No, no… No te preocupes. Estaba pensando en… cosas… —musitó levemente avergonzada—. Creo que estoy algo nerviosa.

Roderich soltó una pequeña risa y sonrió. ¡Qué sonrisa más bonita tenía! La cogió del brazo caballerosamente y la besó levemente en la mejilla, haciendo que la castaña se sonrojase violentamente.

—No pienses en eso. Hoy es nuestra noche y nada ni nadie nos la puede estropear —dijo antes de llevarla hasta la zona de los refrigerios y las bebidas—. ¿Limonada?

Con un asentimiento de cabeza, Elizabetha continuó mirando el baile. Le preocupaban las palabras de la madre de Roderich, después de todo iba a ser su suegra, su madre política, y se preguntó si la dama estaba realmente de acuerdo con el compromiso de su hijo. Suspiró cuando Roderich le dio el vaso y se lo llevó a los labios. Agradecía que le hubieran echado azúcar, o estaría tan agrio que le amargaría la noche.

—Estás muy melancólica… —murmuró su acompañante mirándola por el rabillo del ojo—. ¿Seguro que no ha pasado nada? —ante la negación de cabeza de la castaña, Roderich suspiró—. Muy bien… —dejó ambas bebidas sobre la mesa y, tras una pequeña inclinación y estirar el brazo, preguntó—. ¿Me concedes este baile?

—Claro, Rode…

El castaño la acompañó hasta el centro del salón y ambos escucharon como los músicos se colocaban para tocar la nueva pieza. Con una pequeña sonrisa, Roderich puso una de sus manos en su cadera y entrelazó sus dedos con los de Elizabetha mientras que ella puso la mano libre en el hombro de su acompañante, comenzando a moverse al son de las primeras notas. Una melodía lenta y romántica perfecta para ellos.

Daban un paso hacia delante, otro hacia atrás, se movían a un lado y giraban sobre su propio eje, deslizándose a lo largo del salón entre las demás parejas. Muchos ojos curiosos les observaban desde los laterales del salón sin quitarles la vista de encima. Aunque, más que a ella a él. Roderich Eldestein era un aristócrata austriaco, un duque, que había estado viviendo durante varios años en Inglaterra, aunque únicamente por su profesión, un pianista reconocido en toda Europa. Era un virtuoso del piano, aunque no era el único instrumento que sabía tocar a la perfección.

Roderich era un genio y Elizabetha le admiraba muchísimo. Por eso había comenzado también a aprender a tocar el piano, aunque nunca le había dicho que lo hacía. Solo cuando estuviera lo suficientemente segura para mostrárselo al mundo. Y, la música no era lo único que se le daba bien a Roderich. Era buen hablador, tenía un don para convencer a la gente con su educación y su saber estar. También se le daba bien la pintura, aunque no la practicara demasiado. Y, por supuesto, era un gran bailarín, tal y como lo estaba demostrando.

Llevaba a Elizabetha con cuidado y delicadeza, como si ella fuera una pequeña figurita de cristal a la que había que proteger. Se movían como si ambos estuvieran sobre una nube. Elizabetha inclusive creía que estaba en un sueño. Aquel momento era mágico y perfecto. Roderich dio una vuelta final con ella y paró en medio del salón, tras lo que se inclinó y le besó la mano en cuanto terminó la música. Ambos se retiraron al momento hacia uno de los laterales.

—Gracias por bailar conmigo, Elizabetha.

—Rode… No tienes que darme las gracias —murmuró divertida—. Sabes que solo me gusta bailar contigo.

—Entonces… ¿A mí no me concederás un baile?

Aquella pregunta había sido formulada por una voz grave que provenía de atrás, ligeramente a la derecha, por lo que ambos giraron la cabeza. El rostro de Elizabetha se contrajo en una expresión radiante de felicidad.

—¡Papá! —exclamó abrazándole—. ¡Creí que no podías venir!

El hombre la besó en la mejilla y sonrió.

—No podía perderme por nada del mundo el compromiso de mi única hija —dijo antes de volverse hacia Roderich e inclinar ligeramente la cabeza—. Roderich, siempre es un placer verle.

—Lo mismo digo señor —contestó educadamente.

—¿Bailamos, mi niña? —preguntó extendiendo la mano.

Elizabetha aceptó la mano de su padre y se despidió de Roderich con una sonrisa, caminando ambos hasta el salón de baile. Se colocaron para comenzar con el vals y, en cuanto sonaron las primeras páginas, ambos empezaron a bailar.

—Papá, me alegro de que estés aquí —dijo en un susurro.

—No me lo perdería por nada del mundo, pequeña.

Su padre, Daniel, era un hombre alto, delgado y de hombros anchos. Iba vestido de impecable negro y blanco, tal y como se requería en las ocasiones formales; llevaba un broche de rubíes en el pañuelo del cuello y unos gemelos a juego. Era uno de los hombres más poderosos de la aristocracia, y además, muy guapo. Muchas habían sido las mujeres que habían insistido, y continuaban haciéndolo, para que él se fijara en ellas y volviera a casarse. Su comportamiento, al igual que su forma de vestir, era elegante y discreto. Causaba admiración entre los hombres por su habilidad en el manejo de los caballos y por su certera puntería, y era perseguido por las mujeres debido a su gran fortuna, sus pómulos marcados y sus ojos negros. Tenía casi cincuenta años y no se había vuelto a casar tras el fallecimiento de su mujer. Y, como consecuencia, se había convertido en la desesperación de la mayoría de las damas de altas sociedad, incluso aquellas que tenían más determinación, por la falta de herederos varones.

Elizabetha creía que por eso le gustaba tanto Roderich, porque se parecía tanto a su padre. Ambos eran silenciosos, educados, guapos, formales y talentosos. Además, eran cariñosos. Bueno, al menos su padre. Roderich era un poco más reservado.

—Dime, Elizabetha, ¿eres feliz?

La chica le miró interrogantemente.

—¿Por qué todos me preguntáis lo mismo? —preguntó divertida.

—¿Alguien más te lo ha preguntado?

—Andrei.

—Andrei solo quiere tu felicidad, pequeña —dijo con una sonrisa paternal—. Sabes que te quiere muchísimo.

Alzó una ceja y no se atrevió a refutar esa frase. No estaba del todo convencida de que eso fuera verdad, pero jamás discutiría con su padre.

—¿Te gusta la fiesta?

—Sí —musitó.

—¿Eli?

—No es nada —dijo intentando tranquilizar a su padre—. Es solo que estoy nerviosa. H-hay tanta gente… No sé. No me gusta ser el centro de atención.

—Sabes que serás el centro de atención siempre. Te vas a casar con Roderich —dijo su padre—. Pero siempre lo has sido porque eres inteligente, divertida y muy guapa. Así que será Roderich el que sea el centro de atención gracias a ti.

—Papá… —susurró intentando contener la risa, aunque las palabras de su padre le habían arrancado una sonrisa. Y él estaba complacido de haber conseguido su objetivo.

Su padre alzó una mano para que Elizabetha girase y volvió a pegarla a su cuerpo.

—¿Ya tenéis pensado algún detalle para la ceremonia?

—No… —contestó—. Esta semana hemos… Bueno, han decidido lo que pondrían en el baile… No nos ha dado tiempo a hacer nada más.

—Ya veo. ¿Y sabéis para cuando lo celebraréis? —negó con la cabeza y sonrió culpablemente.

—No lo sé, pero espero que pronto —dijo sonrojándose y su padre miró al castaño, el cual hablaba con su madre y un par de damas más, ligeramente con el ceño fruncido.

—No tengas tanta prisa por abandonar el nido —contestó reprobatoriamente—. Te echaré de menos.

—Papá…

Elizabetha le abrazó justo cuando terminó el baile. Su padre sujetó sus manos entre las de él y las besó cariñosamente.

—Sabes que en casa siempre serás recibida con los brazos abiertos, ¿verdad?

—Lo sé…

—A tu madre le habría encantado estar aquí, contigo —musitó con una sonrisa nostálgica.

Elizabetha le abrazó y le besó en la mejilla.

—Habría querido estar con ambos. Pero seguro que nos está viendo desde el cielo y está feliz con nuestra dicha.

—Te pareces tanto a ella —murmuró y luego la besó en la frente—. Anda, vete a disfrutar con la gente de tu edad, y deja a este anciano con sus recuerdos —sonrió y la soltó.

Con una sonrisa, Elizabetha se separó de él y se despidió, dispuesta a salir hacia la sala de descanso de las damas. Solo había bailado dos veces, pero los zapatos la estaban matando. Se abrió paso entre la gente y avanzó hacia el exterior del salón, perdiéndose entre el pasillo ligeramente iluminado por unas velas. Los retratos que había colgados en sus paredes tenían un aspecto lóbrego y fantasmagórico. Recorrió el largo pasillo con parsimonia, disfrutando del ligero frufrú que hacían sus faldas con cada uno de sus movimientos hasta que descubrió una puerta doble y parcialmente abierta. Parcialmente abierta… Que ella supiera, solo había cuatro salas abiertas al público. El salón donde se estaba llevando a cabo el baile, el comedor, donde servirían la cena dentro de poco; la sala de descanso de las damas y la sala de los hombres. Por supuesto, sin contar con el tocador y el servicios, que siempre estaban abiertas.

Pero la biblioteca… En la biblioteca solo podían entrar los dueños de la casa y el servicio. Un golpe seco la sacó de su ensimismación y tensó hasta la última fibra de su cuerpo. ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Quién podría estar en la biblioteca a esas horas?


	3. Capítulo 3

**¡Hola!  
Aquí estoy con la continuación. De verdad que estoy emocionada por ver la acogida que ha tenido. No pensé que algo tan diferente tuviera tanto éxito. ¡Muchas gracias!  
Espero que el siguiente capítulo os guste tanto como el anterior, aunque no haya demasiada acción en este.  
Un besito muy grande.  
Ciao~~**

**P.D: De normal contesto los reviews al final de cada capítulo, pero ahora lo haré por mensaje privado y los anónimos por aquí.**

**HappyAyeSir: **A mi tampoco me cae muy bien Roderich, pero bueno x'D Creo que todo el mundo adora a Andrei, es como el ideal de hombre. ¡¿Que le viole un gorila?! Bueno, no sé si se podrá poner eso... Creo que no, por eso de que la zoofilia es un delito x'D ¿Te refieres a cuando Roderich entra en la habitación? Eso se debe a que era muy importante que la mujer llegase virgen al matrimonio y, en caso de que estuviera a solas en una habitación con un hombre que no fuera su padre, hermano o marido, pondría en duda su virtud (su honra), y por eso le pide a Sally que se quede con ella.

**AnonimousGirl: **Bueno, ahora llega lo bueno. Aquí tienes la continuación ;D

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

Aquel ruido en la biblioteca había hecho saltar todas las alarmas de su cerebro y de su cuerpo. Miró a su alrededor en busca de algo con lo que poder protegerse para poder entrar dentro de la habitación y descubrir de dónde venía aquel ruido. Observó uno de los candelabros que había sobre un pequeño mueble francés de cajones y lo asió con fuerza, apagando con un ligero soplido las ondulantes llamas de las velas.

Se coló por la puerta con cuidado y observó la sala con ojo crítico. No había nadie. Elizabetha frunció el ceño y entró más tranquilamente en la biblioteca. Seguramente no había sido nada. Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro y caminó dentro. La biblioteca de Greenstone Hall era una gran biblioteca, en efecto, con estanterías repletas de libros que llegaban hasta el techo y que cubrían las cuatro paredes salvo en los lugares ocupados por las altísimas ventanas por las que entraban los rayos de sol dorados por la mañana. Inclusive, había unas cuantas estanterías altas hasta el techo formando pequeños pasillos, como los de la biblioteca pública. Sin embargo, la biblioteca de Greenstone Hall tenía un segundo piso en el que había más estanterías y al cual se accedía gracias a una escalera de caracol dorada y de caoba oscura.

Elizabetha suspiró de puro placer y se puso a contemplar los volúmenes que ocupaban las baldas. Su padre era un hombre cultivado, aunque su madre lo había sido aún más y por eso tenían aquella semejante colección de libros. Libros de todos los tamaños y temas, de distintos colores y materiales. Se paseó por las estanterías de la pared opuesta a la puerta, leyendo con detenimiento los títulos cuando escuchó unos pasos ahogados y un pequeño gemido. ¿Su primo otra vez? No podía estar segura, pero tampoco quería asegurarse. Muchas veces la habían advertido que golpeara antes de preguntar. Bueno, nadie se lo había advertido pero gracias a las historias de su nana y del servicio sobre los peligros del mundo exterior, había acabado por adoptar dicha medida.

Apretó con fuerza el candelabro y caminó entre las estanterías, buscando entre ellas al extraño dueño de esos ruidos. Pero no había nadie en aquella primera planta. Elizabetha alzó la mirada hacia el segundo piso y subió con cuidado las escaleras, descalzándose previamente. Sin hacer el menor ruido, alcanzó el segundo piso sin complicaciones. Apretó con fuerza el candelabro y caminó entre las estanterías, tal y como hiciera abajo.

Del fondo de la planta, unos gemidos se continuaban escuchando y Elizabetha sintió la necesidad de dar la vuelta por si acaso se encontraba con algún tipo de escena que no deberían ver sus ojos de doncella. Sus pies descalzos, cubiertos únicamente por el fino tejido de sus medias, la habían llevado hasta una de las esquinas. Tragó saliva copiosamente y, reteniendo todo el aire que pudo en sus pulmones, saltó y golpeó a la persona que allí estaba.

Cuando el extraño abrió los ojos, se encontró atado en una silla en la parte superior de la biblioteca. Le dolía la cabeza y no podía entender qué era lo que había pasado desde que había llegado a aquella habitación. Miró hacia los lados buscando a su posible captor, pero tal vez solo se tratase de una chiquillada realizada por los niños que viviesen en la casa; sin embargo, sabía por conocimiento que en aquella casa no vivía ningún niño. Frunció el ceño y respiró hondo. Más le valía que esto no fuera una broma o se las vería con él.

—¿Hola? —preguntó pausadamente sin bajar la guardia—. ¿Hay alguien? Quién sea… —dijo antes de soltar un bufido—. ¡Quién quiera que me haya atado, que aparezca ahora mismo! ¡Es una orden!

Poco a poco, Elizabetha se atrevió a salir de nuevo a la luz apretando con fuerza la sartén con la que se había armado. Podría haber seguido utilizando el candelabro, pero prefería un arma algo más consistente, y un libro no pensaba utilizar por razones obvias. La castaña se quedó observando al hombre al que había atado. No recordaba haberle visto nunca y, si iba a venir alguien de semejantes… Características, se lo habrían dicho. Conocía a todos y cada uno de los invitados y este espécimen no aparecía por ningún lado. Frunció ligeramente los labios ante la mueca de inconformidad del hombre.

—¿Una cría? ¿En serio? —preguntó en voz alta algo decepcionado, aunque realmente lo estuviera haciendo hacia sí mismo—. Al parecer no me equivoqué al pensar que en esta casa debían vivir niños.

—No soy una cría —mordiendo las palabras, la castaña le arreó con la sartén en la cabeza.

—¡¿Pero qué estás haciendo, loca?! —preguntó molesto el otro y, estaba segura de que si hubiera tenido las manos libres, se hubiera tocado la cabeza.

Elizabetha no le contestó. Se limitó a observarle en completo silencio mientras él continuaba quejándose y soltando improperios en contra de su persona, todos en otro idioma. Quitando el tema de su espantosa voz, que resultaba horrible e insoportable a cada palabra que soltaba, su físico no mejoraba en demasía. Tal vez la palabra correcta para definirle era… Extravagante. Sí. Una extravagancia que podría resultar atractiva si no fuera tan… payaso, y si sus modales no fueran tan terribles. Pese a ese aspecto que Elizabetha podía dejar de lado, podría considerarlo un hombre guapo. Era alto, o al menos eso parecía aunque estuviera sentado; más alto que la media inglesa. Su cuerpo era esbelto y fibroso. Iba vestido elegantemente; llevaba un traje negro y una camisa blanca, y un pañuelo anudado en el cuello, algo sofisticado pero sin los adornos y volantes que solían llevar los dandis. La castaña se fijó más en sus ojos; eran rojos, del color de la sangre, pero no como los de su primo Andrei que eran algo más oscuros; estos eran claros, brillaban con una fuerza inusitada denotando algo de lo que parecía ser inteligencia y travesura. Su boca era amplia y expresiva. Cuando sonreía, como en aquel momento en que parecía haber dicho algo que había encontrado divertido, se le formaba un pequeño hoyuelo en la mejilla, sus labios se arqueaban y dejaban al descubierto una dentadura perfecta y blanca. Además, sus ojos brillaban dando señales que seguramente conseguirían que todo el mundo se uniera a su buen humor. Pero, lo más sorprendente y a la vez extraño de aquel hombre, era su cabello. Era plateado y lo llevaba corto, bastante corto, tal vez más corto de lo que hubiera sido aconsejable por la moda reinante del momento. Alrededor de aquel hombre había un aura de seguridad y poder que la hacía sentir un tirón de atracción visceral que la ponía nerviosa, lo cual producía una inmensa cantidad de nervios que le atenazaban el estómago.

Elizabetha suspiró y asió con fuerza la sartén, observando al hombre que la miraba divertido.

—¿Puedo saber que es tan gracioso? —preguntó ella frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

Sonrió ante aquella pregunta y soltó una pequeña risa.

—Soy consciente del magnetismo y la atracción que suelo provocar en las mujeres, pero nunca creí hacerlo de semejante manera —contestó—. ¿Os gusto, no es así? Habéis estado demasiado tiempo mirándome… Tal vez queráis un retrato.

—¡No es eso! —exclamó molesta. Intentó serenarse respirando hondo—. Bueno, da igual. ¿Quién eres y qué estás haciendo aquí?

—¿No crees que deberíais marcharos ya a la cama? Las niñas buenas hace tiempo que se dejaron abrazar por Morfeo —contestó sin responder a su pregunta directamente.

—¿Seguimos con eso? —el hombre alzó una ceja y sonrió—. Haced el favor de contestar a mi pregunta.

—Fueron dos, querida señora.

—Señorita —le corrigió Elizabetha. Estaba sintiendo unas ganas horribles de golpearle y dejarle inconsciente para dejar de sufrir su parloteo—. Aunque supongo que su apreciación podrá ser correcta dentro de unas horas.

El hombre alzó una ceja en incredulidad y entrecerró los ojos acto seguido.

—¿Eso quiere decir que…? —comenzó a formular la pregunta sin estar seguro de lo que significaba aquella frase.

—Estoy prometida —completó Elizabetha con una sonrisa de satisfacción enseñándole el anillo de compromiso.

—Ya veo… —musitó—. Es un consuelo saber que locas como usted pronto estarán fuera del mercado matrimonial. Aunque compadezco al pobre diablo al que habéis conseguido engatusar y echar el lazo —comentó jocosamente—. ¿Tengo el placer de conocerlo?

—No sé quién sois, y si estáis dando tantos rodeos, solo puedo suponer una cosa…

El hombre la miró interrogantemente y esperó a que la castaña hablase. Parecía tener la respiración sumamente irregular. ¿Acaso discutir la ponía en semejante estado de excitación? Curioso.

—¿Y bien, mi señora? ¿Qué es lo que supone que soy?

—El qué es sencillo… Un maleducado, pero, a lo que me estoy refiriendo es que no sois más que un vulgar ladrón. ¿Habéis venido a por las joyas de mi familia?

—¡¿Qué?! —aquella acusación le tomó totalmente por sorpresa—. Estaréis de broma, ¿no? —al ver que la joven no contestaba, sino que apretaba con mayor fuerza el mango de la sartén, la miró fijamente a los ojos—. Vale, no es una broma —soltó una risa seca y miró hacia otro lado, antes de volver a mirarla—. ¿Y podéis decirme, dada vuestra gran lógica, qué se supone que hace un ladrón en una biblioteca? ¿No habría sido mejor subir a los dormitorios, donde están las joyas? Por no hablar de cómo voy vestido. ¿Un ladrón iría de etiqueta? Dudo mucho que haya gente que pueda permitirse un traje como el mío.

Elizabetha se sonrojó violentamente a causa de la vergüenza. Era cierto, las joyas no las guardaban en la biblioteca, sino en una pequeña caja fuerte en el dormitorio principal, donde dormían sus tíos. Y, también tenía que concederle el mérito de la apreciación de sus ropas. Pero, lo que más le molestaba no era el no haberse percatado de aquel detalle, si no que aquél hombre despreciable y egocéntrico se lo había echado en cara. Frunció los labios y bufó.

—¿Sabéis que sois un imbécil? —preguntó ella.

—Pues, no. No es algo que me suelan decir a menudo. De hecho, creo que sois la primera en hacerlo —dijo con una carcajada—. ¿Deseáis que os felicite?

—¡P-por supuesto que no! ¡¿Por quién me habéis tomado?! —exclamó molesta.

Elizabetha fue a darse la vuelta y a volver al baile cuando hubo algo en el suelo que llamó su atención. Una pequeña cruz con los brazos iguales, negra en el centro y el borde plateado. Una cruz de hierro. ¿Por qué…? Se volvió hacia el hombre sin levantarse del suelo, estando de cuclillas y habiendo girado únicamente sobre su eje, y le mostró la cruz.

—¿Es tuya? —el hombre abrió los ojos sorprendido y pronto su rostro se tornó sombrío—. Ya veo que sí.

—Devuélvemela —mordió las palabras, molesto, sin apartar los ojos de ella. Realmente, era una joven bastante atractiva y, desde ese ángulo, el corpiño del vestido parecía descaradamente escotado.

Elizabetha se levantó y se sacudió la falda de seda amarilla. Se estaba colocando el vestido frente a él con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, como si su presencia no le importase lo más mínimo. Un pequeño mechón se le había soltado del moño, rizándose de manera muy seductora por encima del pecho, colándose por el ínfimo canalillo de la mujer. _"Un momento muy apropiado para fijarse en esa zona de anatomía femenina"_ se reprendió el hombre mentalmente. Se acercó hacia él y le metió la cruz en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, inclinándose ligeramente y dejándole una mejor visión de aquel escote. Farfulló algo en su idioma natal y ella le miró altivamente.

—¿Puedo saber qué ha dicho ahora?

—¿De qué serviría? —preguntó él retándola.

—¿Es usted austriaco? —sus ojos verdes, los cuales brillaban como dos esmeraldas tras aquellas tupidas pestañas oscuras, parecían curiosos de pronto. El hombre esbozó una mueca y ella rió—. Vale, no sois austriaco. ¿Alemán, tal vez?

Tras otra negativa, volvió a preguntar:

—¿Suizo?

—Por favor, no te molestes. Me encanta que digan todos los países de habla germana antes que mi propio país de referencia —murmuró enfadado, como si le hubieran golpeado en el fondo de su orgullo masculino—. Prusiano, señorita. Soy del magnífico reino de Prusia. Tal vez hayas oído hablar de él.

—Sí, claro. Por supuesto… —musitó ella silenciosamente. Se mordió el labio inferior y se puso lívida de pronto.

—¿Sucede algo…? —preguntó el hombre que fue callado al instante por las manos de la mujer.

Unos pasos y unas voces divertidas la habían puesto alerta. Elizabetha agradecía que se le hubiera ocurrido atar a aquel hombre en la zona donde le había encontrado, ajenos a los ojos indiscretos de los invitados. Así, nadie podría dudar de si su honor estuviera mancillado o no. Cuando las voces desaparecieron de nuevo, cerrando tras de sí la puerta de la biblioteca, Elizabetha destapó la boca de su acompañante con un pequeño grito.

—¡Oh, por favor! —exclamó asqueada limpiándose la mano enguatada—. ¡¿Es que acaso es usted un cochino?!

—Solo ha sido un pequeño lametón, querida. Nada del otro mundo —se burló él—. ¿Vas a soltarme?

Elizabetha le miró con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—¿Por qué debería hacerlo? Ni siquiera sé vuestro nombre —contestó ella.

—Soy Gilbert Beilschmidt… Es todo lo que tenéis que saber —esperó unos segundos y la miró con una ceja levantada—. ¿Y vos sois…?

—Elizabetha Hérderváry.

Gilbert la miró fijamente, con los ojos inyectados en sorpresa. Esa mujer sí que era peor que la caja de Pandora.

—¿Ha dicho usted Elizabetha Hérderváry?

Ella retrocedió un poco, desconcertada por la pregunta. ¿Había dicho algo malo? Porque se jactaba de expresarse siempre correctamente.

—Sí.

—¿Se llama Elizabetha?

La castaña entrecerró los ojos y empezó a preguntarse si ese hombre era tonto.

—Sí.

Gilbert hizo una mueca.

—¿No será pariente de Andrei Pâunescu?

—Sí, ¿acaso no me ha…? —interrumpió su pregunta al reparar en la pregunta que le había hecho.

Ahora sí que Elizabetha se quedó totalmente sorprendida.

—La misma… Oiga… ¿De qué…?

Si Gilbert hubiera podido, habría retrocedido. Por el contrario, y cosa que sí que podía hacer, comenzó a sentir un horrible dolor de estómago, un malestar general y una pérdida inmediata del color facial. Casi parecía que había perdido hasta la última gota de sangre que recorría su cuerpo. Ahora que se fijaba… Sí que se daba un aire a Andrei… Aquel acento tan curioso, aquellos pómulos altos, la nariz pequeña, aquel aire de misticismo que tenía toda aquella rama de la familia del rubio…

¡Maldita sea!

Pero, haría como si nada hubiese pasado. La sonrió todo lo casual y encantadoramente que pudo y bajó su mirada hacia las cuerdas que le ataban a aquella silla.

—Señorita Hérderváry, me encantaría poder tomar su mano y besarla como todo buen caballero hace cuando le presentan a una dama; sin embargo, me temo que va a ser totalmente imposible. Si fuera tan amable de desatarme…

—¿Por qué se ha exaltado tanto cuando le he dicho mi nombre? ¿De qué conoces a Andrei? —murmuró extrañada y algo molesta. Podía verlo en su mirada, los ojos relampagueaban ligeramente.

—Por favor…

Elizabetha frunció el ceño ante la falta de respuestas y se dio la vuelta, desapareciendo por los escalones.

—¡E-espera! ¡Vuelve y desátame! ¡No eres nada asombrosa! ¡Basura! —gritó encolerizado intentando desatarse. Sin embargo, la castaña ya había desaparecido de la biblioteca.

Todos los invitados estaban sentados a la larga mesa cubierta por el mantel de raso dorado con un cubremantel de organza de seda a rayas de color hueso, con Lord Roderich y Lord Hérderváry a las cabeceras. Habían puesto la cubertería de plata, platos de porcelana blanca con brocados dorados por los filos y copas de fino cristal de bohemia con el filo dorado.

Como era costumbre, el servicio se hizo _à la rusé_, con lacayos perfectamente vestidos con sus libreas negras que traían los platos calientes en grandes cantidades preparados por las cocineras y decorados maravillosamente; ofreciendo una porción a cada invitado que podían declinar sin ningún problema. Era una forma de servir practicada en Rusia y que se había ido haciendo un hueco en los círculos altos de la sociedad. Elizabetha estaba sorprendida por la cantidad de platos que había para elegir y, tras fijarse detenidamente, comprobó que muchos de aquellos lacayos ni si quiera trabajaban de normal en su casa. No pudo evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa al imaginarse a la señora Enoch soltando improperios por la invasión de su cocina.

Aunque su alegría particular duró poco al volver a la realidad y escuchar la voz que reclamaba su atención en aquel momento.

—¿No cree que hace una noche espléndida? —preguntó Lord Mullins tras meterse un tenedor de pavo en la boca.

—Sí, bueno… En mi opinión es algo fría comparada con las noches pasadas —contestó Elizabetha.

—Entonces debo de ser yo que estoy algo acalorado —comentó—. Aunque, no es para menos con semejante belleza al lado —intentó sonreír seductoramente pero solo consiguió que a la castaña se le revolviese el estómago.

Elizabetha se quedó inmóvil con la cuchara a medio camino de los labios y lo escrutó con la mirada, divertida por su respuesta. ¿Estaba intentando coquetear con ella?

—Me halaga que penséis así, Lord Mullins —contestó antes de llevarse a los labios la copa de vino—. Por cierto, Lord Mullins, disculparme si os parece una intromisión y descarado por mi parte el preguntaros esto pero, ¿es cierto los rumores de que estáis buscando a la futura Lady Mullins?

—Sí, así es —admitió él asintiendo con la cabeza y echando una ligera mirada al escote de la castaña—. Nunca había pensado en casarme pero, creo que ya es hora de madurar.

—Oh, ya veo —Elizabetha no sabía si reírse o echarse a llorar. Madurar decía…—¿Y tiene ya en mente a alguna afortunada?

El hombre sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

—Si todo sale de acuerdo a mis planes, puede ser que mañana comience con el cortejo y las atenciones.

Elizabetha le sonrió al caballero quedamente. Tenía cuarenta y seis años y nunca se había casado. Él lo achacaba a que todavía era joven y que tenía que madurar, pero la verdadera razón era que no se le podía considerar atractivo ni mucho menos apuesto. Tenía la cara regordeta, los rasgos poco agraciados, sus ojos eran pequeños y oscuros como dos botones y el pelo le empezaba a escasear alarmantemente, por mucho que él se molestara en ocultarlo con peluquines.

Los ojos verdes de Elizabetha se encontraron con la mirada amatista de su prometido y sonrió. Roderich movió los labios silenciosamente y la animó a que aguantara. Los habían sentado a cada extremo de la mesa, él junto a sus padres y a ella junto a su padre. Era algo cruel, pero cuando estuvieran prometidos públicamente, podrían sentarse juntos, tal y como hacían Andrei y Nadya.

Los observó sintiendo una ligera punzada de celos. Andrei parecía que había dicho algo gracioso por lo que se había reído risueñamente y había mirado a Nadya, dejando su mirada posada en ella. Rojo contra verde. La picaresca de Andrei con la inocencia de Nadya. Por un instante, parecieron estar absortos en un pequeño mundo privado. Era raro ver a una pareja de prometidos tan apasionadamente enamorados y Elizabetha se preguntó si Roderich y ella se veían así.

Ella estaba enamorada del austriaco, le quería muchísimo. ¿Le querría él? Elizabetha se mordió nerviosa el labio inferior y fijó su mirada en el plato. Si no la quisiera, no la habría pedido matrimonio, conociendo sus ideales románticos.

—Señorita Hérderváry… ¿Os preocupa algo? —preguntó una voz femenina algo cascada.

Elizabetha giró la cabeza en dirección contraria a Lord Mullins y miró fijamente a la anciana dama que estaba sentada junto a ella. Lady Delacroix, una mujer de avanzada edad. Elizabetha podría calcular que tendría unos setenta y uno o setenta y dos. Tenía el pelo canoso, recogido en un moño tirante y austero, y decorado por unas cuantas plumas negras a modo de tocado. Sus ojos, aún rodeados por las arrugas clásicas de la edad, demostraban que en su juventud habían sido unos ojos atractivos, de un bello color azul celeste. Tenía los labios fruncidos mientras miraba el plato frente a ella, que también estaba vacío. Lady Delacroix era conocida por su sarcástico ingenio. Caminaba con bastón y lo tenía apoyado junto a la silla.

Elizabetha la sonrió quedamente y bajó un poco los párpados.

—No… Son solo tonterías —musitó quedamente.

—¿Tiene que ver con el señor Eldestein? —ante el silencio de la castaña la mujer sonrió—. Claro que tiene que ver con el señor Eldestein.

—¿Tanto se nota? —preguntó con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—No se preocupe, señorita, no se le nota tanto como le acabo de hacer saber —contestó llevándose la servilleta a los labios—. Más sabe el diablo por viejo, que por diablo y yo, soy muy vieja, como podrás comprobar.

—¡Oh, no, señora! —exclamó la castaña.

Lady Delacroix soltó una carcajada y movió la mano restándole importancia.

—Señorita… No neguemos la evidencia —los ojos sagaces de la mujer revolotearon por toda la mesa—. Sois una mujer bella, eso es innegable, y debo decir que os parecéis mucho a vuestra madre —comentó pero continuó sin dejar que Elizabetha pudiera pronunciar la pregunta que se agolpaba en sus labios—. La conocí. Era una persona inteligente, bella y con mucho sentido del deber. Era una gran persona y tú también me lo pareces. No soy de juzgar erróneamente a las personas, niña, y sé que lo que deseas es un matrimonio por amor —se llevó la copa de vino a los labios, mojándoselos levemente. No se le notaba, pero se estaba regodeando de placer al observar mi rostro lleno de sorpresa—. ¿Te preguntas si tu matrimonio con el joven señor Eldestein es por amor? No creo que debas preocuparte por eso. Si bien no hay amor al principio, con el tiempo puede haber un cariño. Además, tengo entendido que sois grandes amigos.

—A-así es, señora —contestó tragando costosamente.

—Pero, debes cortar esto de raíz.

Elizabetha la miró asombrada con los ojos abiertos como platos. No había entendido nada, pero la mujer continuaba mirando a la mesa, a todos y cada uno de los invitados.

—¿C-cómo dices?

Lady Delacroix frunció los labios y se tapó la boca con la servilleta.

—El joven que está sentado al lado de vuestro primo no ha dejado de miraros durante toda la cena. Deberíais pararle los pies antes de que comiencen las habladurías.

La mujer se calló y continuó mirando al resto de invitados, con la esperanza de poderles criticar o someterles al latigazo de su lengua viperina. Mientras tanto, la castaña dirigió su mirada hacia el lugar que le había señalado Lady Delacroix. El rostro de Elizabetha se contrajo en una mueca. Allí, al lado de Andrei, el hombre extraño de la biblioteca, Gilbert, conversaba alegremente con su primo y Nadya. Aunque, en un momento dado, ambas miradas se encontraron en una silenciosa batalla. Gilbert levantó su copa de vino, con una sonrisa burlona en los labios y se la llevó de nuevo a los labios, todo sin apartar los ojos sobre ella. Elizabetha apartó la mirada y buscó la de Roderich, sin poder evitar de vez en cuando volver a centrarla en el albino. ¿Por qué la miraría tanto? Estaba poniéndola nerviosa.


	4. Capítulo 4

**¡Hola!  
Aquí estoy con la continuación. De verdad que estoy emocionada por ver la acogida que ha tenido. No pensé que algo tan diferente tuviera tanto éxito. ¡Muchas gracias!  
Espero que el siguiente capítulo os guste tanto como el anterior, aunque no haya demasiada acción en este.  
Un besito muy grande.  
Ciao~~**

**P.D: De normal contesto los reviews al final de cada capítulo, pero ahora lo haré por mensaje privado y los anónimos por aquí.**

**P.D.2: ¿Queréis que actualice algún día en particular?**

**HappyAyeSir: **Jajajajajajajajaja. Vas a odiarme con este capítulo, lo presiento. Pero tranquila porque es parte importante y necesaria x'D Bueno, que exagerada... Tampoco hace tanto tiempo... Solo dos capítulos en los que no ha aparecido. O.o Pobre Austria, el hombre no es santo de mi devoción, pero tampoco hay que odiarle tanto, ¿no? O.O ¡¿Mi fic está violable y latigable? Bueno, gracias... Es un piropo pervertido que estoy más que encantada de aceptar x'D Jajajajajajajajaaja La cabeza de Eli es un lío, como el de cualquier mujer, y la de Gilbert... Hay que ser tan asombroso como él para entenderla x'D. ¿Y eso es un aprobado? Tranquila, me puedes contar cualquier cosa... Yo también lo hago en los comentarios previos al capítulo x'D Jajajajajajaja Happy forever x'D Espero que te guste el capítulo.

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

Cuando terminó la cena, la cual muchos alabaron por su originalidad y su sabroso sabor, las mujeres comenzaron a levantarse para dirigirse a la sala de música. Elizabetha observó cómo se iban marchando y miró a Roderich. Los hombres se retirarían al salón de fumadores, donde podrían desinhibirse bebiendo grandes copas de brandi o whisky y fumando puros importados. Su prometido la miró con una sonrisa culpable y se disculpó con la mirada. Sabía cuánto se aburría en la sala de música cuando la dejaba a solas con todas aquellas mujeres; cacarearían, cotillearían, pedirían que alguien tocase el piano o cantase para entretenerlas y eso se convertiría en una autentica tortura. Seguro que el infierno era más benevolente.

De pronto, sintió la presencia de alguien detrás suya y se giró, sonriendo a la persona. Su padre la sonreía cariñosamente y la tomó la mano.

—Querida, ¿otra vez?

—La sala de música es muy aburrida. ¿Por qué tenemos que hacer esta separación?

—preguntó algo molesta—. No es una simple cena, es un baile.

—Estás nerviosa porque anuncien el compromiso y puedas ir con Roderich siempre que quieras, lo sé —contestó—. Tú madre también estaba así de impaciente cuando íbamos a anunciar nuestro compromiso.

—Pero… —su padre la calló con una mano.

—Pero supo esperar y comprobó que era mucho más gratificante haber esperado —murmuró.

Elizabetha se dejó abrazar y apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro de su padre. Allí se sentía cómoda y protegida.

—Guárdame el primer baile, ¿de acuerdo?

—Claro.

Su padre sonrió y la besó en la frente. Era el hombre más cariñoso del mundo, eso no podía negarlo por mucho que quisiera. Pero lo que había dicho acerca de la sala de música era totalmente cierto. Iba a ser una tortura y nadie parecía compadecerla lo suficiente como para salvarla.

—Elizabetha —escuchó decir a una voz suave y tímida. La nombrada se giró y observó a Nadya, que la sonreía con un ligero rubor de mejillas—. ¿Vamos juntas?

—¿Sabes Nadya? —comentó tomándola del brazo con una sonrisa—. Te acabas de convertir en mi salvadora.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó sin poder reprimir una risita—. Creo que exageras.

Negó con la cabeza.

—Para nada. Lo comprobarás cuando entres al infierno.

Ambas entraron en la pequeña sala donde las mujeres ya se habían sentado. No llegaba a ser precisamente un gallinero, pero no se alejaba demasiado. Las mujeres parecían grandes aves rechonchas de colores, embutidas en aquellos vestidos cubiertos de tafetán y volantes, como si fueran debutantes. Aunque Elizabetha jamás llevó esas ridiculeces durante su debut y le constaba que Nadya tampoco.

Lady Eldestein le sugirió y pidió a la señorita Rutherford, la cual estaba cerca del instrumento, con amabilidad que las entretuviera tocando el piano. La muchacha obedeció al acto con una pequeña sonrisa de superioridad. Aquella sonrisa no le gustó nada a Elizabetha, le entraban ganas de golpearla con lo primero que encontrase a mano. La señorita Rutherford se acercó al instrumento y buscó una partitura de las muchas que había. Después, se sentó a tocar.

Muriel Rutherford era una buena pianista, tuvo que reconocer Elizabetha. Sin embargo, aunque tocaba la melodía con una técnica perfecta, no ponía ningún tipo de pasión como hacía Roderich, además de que la pieza que había elegido era oscura y lenta. A causa de esa música, Elizabetha miró a Nadya, que sonreía nerviosamente, y le susurró:

—Bienvenida al infierno.

A causa de aquella particular música y de la comida copiosa que acababan de terminar, Elizabetha se vio luchando por mantener los ojos abiertos. Y, por lo que podía comprobar, no era la única que lo hacía. Lady Eldestein se acercó hasta la señorita Rutherford y la sonrió.

—Maravillosa pieza, querida. Y ahora, ¿le importaría tocar algo que no nos sumiese en la depresión? —sugirió abanicándose con elegancia, aunque bien sabían todas que no había sido para nada una sugerencia.

La señorita Rutherford asintió con un rubor algo escandaloso en las mejillas y comenzó a tocar algo más animado. Junto a Elizabetha, Nadya suspiró y se abanicó suavemente. Alzó el abanico para ocultar la parte inferior de su rostro y murmuró:

—Ahora entiendo lo que has dicho del infierno. ¿Siempre es igual?

Elizabetha sonrió y bajó la cabeza para disimular.

—Sí. Las veces que he estado en una velada en la que la señorita Rutherford también ha asistido, siempre la han pedido tocar y siempre toca ese tipo de melodías. Supongo que es porque su madre se suele acostar pronto y quiere animar al resto de invitadas a que hagan lo mismo, para así fastidiar la fiesta. Por eso no ha puesto ningún impedimento en tocar y por eso se ha acercado al piano nada más entrar.

—Eres mala.

—Pero sincera. Lo que daría por ser un hombre ahora para poder escapar de esto —replicó Elizabetha lamentándose—. No entiendo por qué tenemos que separarnos. Me parece algo totalmente absurdo.

—¿Hablabas de eso mismo con vuestro padre? —preguntó de nuevo abanicándose.

Elizabetha asintió con la cabeza y miró a la pianista.

—¿Y qué os ha contestado? —preguntó Nadya.

—Que tenga paciencia y que, en el momento en que anuncien el compromiso podré estar todo el tiempo que quiera con Roderich —contestó—. Y la verdad es que tiene razón. Me muero por estar con Roderich a solas, sin tener que preocuparme de la honra y de lo que pudieran decirme por pasar un tiempo en compañía de un solo hombre.

La chica sonrió y reprimió una risita.

—Pues tranquila, que esta noche se harán realidad todos tus deseos —comentó—. Pero, aunque estés comprometida, debes continuar teniendo cuidado con la honra. Ya sabes lo que le gusta a la gente hablar.

—Pues tú, mi querida futura prima, pasas demasiado tiempo con Andrei y no precisamente hablando —contestó recordando el incidente de la biblioteca y, a juzgar por el sonrojo de la joven, ella también lo recordó—. ¡Ay! —suspiró fuertemente haciendo que lady Rutherford, que estaba sentada en una silla cercana al piano, se volviera con el ceño fruncido para ver quién estaba interrumpiendo la actuación de su hija con sus suspiros.

Elizabetha le lanzó una sonrisa de disculpa para después mirar a Nadya con picardía, que continuaba abanicándose con las mejillas sonrojadas.

—¿Estás nerviosa por la boda?

—Muchísimo. Pero solo por lo poco que queda para que se celebre —contestó.

—¿La noche de bodas no tiene nada que ver? —preguntó maliciosamente tapándose la sonrisa con la mano disimuladamente.

Nadya cerró el abanico y la golpeó juguetonamente en el brazo.

—¡No! —exclamó llevándose un chistido de advertencia por parte de las mujeres más ancianas—. ¡Por supuesto que no! —susurró tapándose de nuevo el rostro.

—Sabes que al final acabaré sacándote toda la información, ¿verdad?

—No lo dudo. Puedes llegar a ser muy perseverante —comentó—. Hablando de todo un poco, tengo algo que pedirte.

Elizabetha la observó detenidamente con una ceja levantada.

—Cuéntame. Soy toda oídos.

—Yo… Lo he estado hablando con Andrei y ambos estamos de acuerdo —murmuró—. Me encantaría que fueras mi dama de honor.

—¿D-de verdad quieres que participe en tu boda de esa manera? —preguntó Elizabetha con una sonrisa tras la sorpresa inicial.

Nadya asintió con la cabeza miró fijamente hacia el frente. La señorita Rutherford acababa de cambiar de pieza y ahora parecía estar tocando algo de Mozart.

—Por supuesto, no podría imaginarme a nadie mejor.

—Pero, ¿no tiene que ser una niña pequeña y emparentada por un vínculo sanguíneo directo con la novia?

—Sí, y para eso tengo a una prima de siete años, ella llevará las flores. Y el hermano pequeño de Andrei llevará los anillos. Pero necesito alguien para esté conmigo durante todos los preparativos, que venga conmigo por el pasillo nupcial… Muchísimas cosas —dijo sonriendo.

—Nadya, es mucha responsabilidad. ¿Seguro que quieres que sea yo?

La chica asintió con la cabeza con una sonrisa y la miró esperando una respuesta.

—Bueno… ¿Por qué no?

—Gracias, gracias, gracias Elizabetha —exclamó abrazándola con fuerza.

Otra vez las mujeres de la sala las reprendieron con la mirada por el ruido y no pudieron más que bajar la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa. La señorita Rutherford las fulminó con la mirada por interrumpir su, como ella debía pensar, maravilloso recital de piano. Nadya se abanicó nuevamente tapándose la boca y se agachó levemente, atrayendo la atención de Elizabetha.

—¿Y por dónde habías pensado empezar?

—Mm… Bueno, yo estaba pensando en… digamos, ir de compras.

—¿De compras? —repitió Elizabetha—. ¿Comprar el qué, Nadya?

—Bueno, había pensado en ir a elegir el vestido —contestó bajando la mirada—. ¿Podemos vernos mañana?

Elizabetha sonrió. Agradeció a Nadya por elegirla para ayudarla con todos aquellos preparativos, era una expectativa sumamente deliciosa. La castaña asintió quedamente.

—Entonces, decidido —continuó Nadya—. Pasaré a buscarte mañana, digamos que a la una, e iremos de compras.

Lady Eldestein se acercó hasta el piano y puso una mano sobre el piano.

—Suficiente, señorita Rutherford —contestó cerrando la tapa y provocando que la señorita Rutherford apartara los dedos con rapidez antes de que se los pillara—. Vayamos a unirnos ya con los hombres, tenemos un baile que continuar.

En otra habitación de la casa, los hombres parecían estar disfrutando más que las mujeres. La sala de fumadores a la que se habían exiliado, era grande, con las paredes cubiertas por paneles lustrosos de madera oscura; tenía algún cuadro colgado, casi todos de paisajes del este de Europa, y sillones dispersos por la estancia para hacer más confortable su estadía allí. En una de las paredes había un gran mueble robusto de madera y cristal con muchísimas variedades de alcohol, el cual quedaba frente a la chimenea cerca de la cual Andrei permanecía sentado junto a Gilbert, ambos hablando en plan confidente.

—¿No piensas decírmelo? —preguntó moviendo su copa de whisky ligeramente. El dorado líquido bailó entre aquellas barreras cristalinas sin llegar a derramarse.

—¿Y de qué te serviría saberlo? —apuntilló Gilbert con su copa en los labios—. No vas a resolver el caso.

Andrei frunció ligeramente el ceño y se cruzó de piernas, apoyando la espalda en el respaldo del sofá de cuero.

—Debe de haber sido muy humillante para ti si no quieres decírmelo —murmuró.

—¿Humillante? —repitió con sorna—. Esa no sería la palabra que utilizaría, precisamente.

—¿Ah, no? ¿Y cuál sería entonces?

Gilbert dio un largo sorbo al brandi que estaba bebiendo y observó quedamente las llamas crepitantes de la chimenea durante unos segundos. Tras eso, volvió a adoptar su pose segura acompañada por una sonrisa lasciva.

—Vergonzoso —contestó—. Creo que aquella chiquilla no tenía ni idea de quién era yo.

El rubio estuvo a punto de escupir la bebida y comenzó a desternillarse de la risa ante la mirada de incredulidad de Gilbert.

—Vaya, me alegro de que encontréis la palabra "vergonzoso" humorística. Yo, por el contrario, debo discrepar y no sentir vuestro mismo júbilo.

—¡Oh, vamos Gilbert! ¿Fue una mujer quién os atrapó?

—Oh, sí —musitó sonriendo con los ojos entrecerrados. Al parecer, había hablado más de la cuenta—. Aunque debo decir que era de armas tomar. No muchas mujeres atrapan a un hombre, al que confunden con un ladrón, y le instigan a que conteste a todo un interrogatorio planeado en pocos minutos. Y, mucho menos, le abandonan a su suerte en una biblioteca, a los ojos críticos de la sociedad.

—¿No me diréis el nombre?

Gilbert se encogió de hombros y movió la cabeza negativamente.

—Desgraciadamente, no quiso darme su nombre —mintió—. Un poco descarado, ¿no te parece?

—Sí. Eso parece —murmuró sonriendo misteriosamente. No le hacía falta un nombre, por aquel arrojo que él había descrito, solo podían ser dos personas. Y, una de ellas, estaba con él en todo momento, bailando en la pista de baile—. Una descripción, ¿tal vez?

—No, Andrei. No cuentes con ello.

El rubio bufó y centró su roja mirada en la copa, sin percatarse de la llegada de tres hombres más. Andrei alzó la mirada en cuanto sintió una mano cariñosa en su cabeza, acariciándole con ternura el cabello.

—¿Qué te pasa ahora, Andrei? ¿Nadya se ha enfadado contigo?

—Nadya es un ángel. Nunca podría enfadarse conmigo —contestó tras echarle una mirada de soslayo a Gilbert—. No, me temo que estoy molesto por otro tema, tío. Pero es algo que solo me incumbe a mí.

—Bueno, si no quieres hablar, te respeto. Pero cambia la cara, hoy es un día de regocijo.

Andrei sonrió y se levantó haciendo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza a los dos hombres que acompañaban a su tío Daniel. Lord Eldestein y su hijo Roderich.

—Por favor, alteza. No hace falta que os levantéis —contestó el padre de su futuro primo.

—Sé cuando debo mostrar respeto, y vos sois una persona a la que respetar profundamente —contestó el rubio cortésmente—. Oh, sí. Casi lo olvidaba. Permítanme presentarles a…

—¡Señorito! —exclamó Gilbert levantándose de su asiento y saludando a Roderich, que lo miraba con una sonrisa culpable.

—Su alteza…

Gilbert le pasó una mano por los hombros y negó haciéndose el ofendido.

—¿"Su alteza"? —repitió con burla—. Parece mentira que nos conozcamos desde hace tanto tiempo y me sigas llamando así.

Roderich sonrió y abrazó ligeramente a Gilbert, palmeándole la espalda.

—Es un placer volver a veros —contestó Lord Eldestein.

—Lo mismo digo —Gilbert miró al hombre al que Andrei había llamado tío y se sorprendió al ver aquellos dos ojos verdes. Ya los había visto con anterioridad y no hacía demasiado tiempo—. ¿Y vos sois…?

—Daniel Hérderváry, su alteza —contestó haciendo una ligera reverencia—. Es un placer teneros hoy aquí con nosotros, en este día tan memorable.

El príncipe negó con la cabeza, divertido, antes de volver a sentarse.

—Igualmente, pero creerme cuando os digo que el placer es todo mío. En Prusia no hay fiestas tan… Interesantes como tenéis aquí, y el honor es todo mío —añadió—. Pero, creo que hay algo que me ocultan y no puedo llegar a saber con exactitud qué es… —volvía a mentir. Algo le decía que las palabras pronunciadas por aquella mujer tenían algo que ver—. ¿Una pista?

El turno de la venganza fue para Andrei, que en ese momento sonrió maliciosamente, como solo él sabía hacer.

—Lo siento mucho, primo. Pero me temo que os vais a tener que quedar con las ganas hasta que llegue el momento.

—Encuentras sumamente divertido el vengarte de mí, ¿no es cierto, Andrei?

—Vivo al límite —contestó tomándose la copa.

—Ya lo veo —murmuró. Esto no se quedaría así—. Dime, señorito, ¿vas a volver a tocar en palacio por las buenas o tendré que llevarte a rastras por las malas?

Roderich, que había tomado asiento junto a Gilbert y su padre, se colocó las gafas con solemnidad.

—No tenía pensado hacer ningún concierto privado, aunque si tanto lo deseáis, podría hacer una excepción.

—Sabes que siempre me ha fastidiado esos impecables modales, pero soy de reconocer las virtudes y, aunque me moleste reconocerlo, tocas muy bien el piano. Me encantaría que enseñarais a mi hermano pequeño.

—¿El príncipe Ludwig?

Con un movimiento afirmativo de cabeza, Gilbert le volvió a mirar.

—Mi hermano os admira mucho, sobre todo desde la última vez que tocasteis en palacio. Por eso quiso aprender piano, pero no estamos teniendo suerte con los profesores.

—¿Y eso por qué? —preguntó intrigado—. Ludwig siempre ha sido un niño muy educado y trabajador.

—Lo sé. Es mi niño del alma, pero los profesores no parecen tener la suficiente paciencia para enseñarle.

—De acuerdo, hagamos una cosa, en cuanto vaya a Prusia tocaré para vos y me convertiré en el profesor de Ludwig, aunque sea durante unas pocas clases. ¿Os place?

Una sonrisa surcó el rostro del albino.

—Me place. Gracias.

—¿Os parece si nos reunimos ya con las damas? —preguntó Daniel levantándose del sofá.

—Sí, será lo mejor. Hay que anunciar grandes noticias —contestó Lord Roderich levantándose acto seguido y desapareciendo de la habitación junto a los demás hombres.

Andrei se levantó como un resorte, siendo imitado por Roderich y Gilbert, que le miraban divertido.

—Voy a poder continuar bailando con Nadya —canturreó feliz.

—Ahí tienes a un tonto enamorado —murmuró Gilbert—. Pobre infeliz.

—Infeliz es lo menos que se le ve —contestó Roderich—. Será mejor que vaya a salvar a Elizabetha de la sala de música o me lo estará echando en cara toda la vida —comentó antes de abandonar la sala.

Gilbert se dispuso a seguirle cuando notó una mano en el hombro. Andrei le miraba fijamente con una seriedad inusitada en el rostro. No había rastro de la felicidad que había mostrado antes ante la idea de volver a estar con su prometida. No, ahora solo había una fiera mirada de advertencia y, rodeándole, un aura de peligro.

—¿Qué pasa ahora, Andrei? No voy a contarte nada acerca de la…

—No quiero que te acerques a Elizabetha, Gilbert —contestó lúgubremente.

—¿Y por qué querría yo…?

—Sabes muy bien por qué te lo digo. Ella está fuera de tus posibilidades. Avisado quedas.

—¿Es una amenaza? —preguntó alzando una ceja.

Andrei se volvió antes de salir y sonrió, ya con su humor pícaro de siempre.

—El que avisa no es traidor.

Cuando Gilbert entró en el salón, recibió muchas miradas curiosas por parte de las matriarcas de la alta sociedad londinense. No todos los días aparecía un príncipe en una de sus fiestas y, aunque el príncipe Andrei participase en buena cuenta de ellas, estaba fuera del mercado por obvias razones. Próximamente contraería nupcias con una dama extranjera búlgara, prima de una condesa inglesa, de la que había quedado prendado a principios de la temporada. Pero el albino había fijado su mirada en el centro de la pista de baile, donde Elizabetha, la castaña que había osado atarle en una silla en una biblioteca y dejarle totalmente a la deriva mientras se marchaba, bailaba un vals con su padre.

Pero la castaña no se había percatado de su presencia, parecía demasiado ocupada escuchando el parloteo de su padre con una sonrisa.

—¿Has estado en el infierno, tal y como predecías?

—Sí, pero tenía un ángel para salvarme —contestó ella mientras giraba.

—¿Un ángel? ¿Te refieres a Nadya? —tras un ligero asentimiento de cabeza, Daniel continuó hablando—. Andrei también la ha denominado así antes.

—¿En la sala de fumadores? —una contestación afirmativa fue todo lo que recibió—. No me extraña. ¿Sabes lo que han decidido? Aunque me inclino más a pensar que ha sido únicamente Nadya la dueña de dicha decisión —ante la mirada de su padre sonrió—. Me ha pedido que sea su dama de honor y que la ayude con todos los preparativos de la boda. ¿No es genial? Mañana iremos de comprar a mirar vestidos. Estoy deseando que llegue el momento.

Daniel soltó una pequeña risita y giró de nuevo con Elizabetha, moviéndose de su posición original a un lateral del círculo formado, junto a otras parejas.

—¿Ya no estás nerviosa por el anuncio del compromiso?

—Siempre —contestó como si la respuesta fuera obvia—. ¿Y tú que tal en la sala de fumadores? Seguro que el tiempo se os ha pasado volando. Nosotras hemos tenido que soportar a la señorita Rutherford tocar el piano melodías típicas para un velatorio.

—No me alegraría de haber estado en tu lugar, querida. Pero sí que nos lo hemos pasado bastante bien.

—¿Algo reseñable?

Su padre asintió con la cabeza y bajó más el tono, para que solo ella pudiera escucharle. Una confidencia, pensó ella, seguro que sería interesante.

—Me han presentado al príncipe heredero del reino de Prusia. Es todo un honor contar con él en nuestra fiesta, ¿no te parece? Además, parece ser que tu prometido lo conoce muy bien.

—¿Ah, sí? —preguntó sin demasiado interés. ¿Dónde había escuchado antes la palabra "_Prusia_"?

Elizabetha no habló más. Ambos terminaron el vals y caminaron hasta un lateral del salón, cerca de la orquesta. Ella y su padre continuaron intercambiando algunas palabras más acerca de las conversaciones que ambos habían mantenido en las respectivas salas, hasta que el rostro de Elizabetha se contrajo en una mueca de felicidad.

—¡Rode! —exclamó con una sonrisa cuando el castaño hubo llegado hasta ella. Irradiaba felicidad por todos los poros—. ¿Dónde estabas?

—Tenía pensado ir a salvarte del martirio de la sala de música, pero veo que alguien se me hubo adelantado —contestó mirando a Daniel—. En cualquier caso, he pasado estos últimos minutos conversando con un buen amigo mío. Elizabetha, quiero presentarte a su alteza real Gilbert Beilschmidt, príncipe heredero del reino de Prusia. Gilbert, te presento a la señorita Elizabetha Hérderváry, mi prometida —terminó de decir haciendo que la castaña sonriera tiernamente y Gilbert abriera los ojos por la sorpresa.

—¡Oh! Así que esta es la sorpresa sobre la que tanto queríais guardar secretismo —comentó divertido. Se volvió hacia Elizabetha y tomó una de sus manos para besarla cortésmente—. Encantada, señorita. Es un placer conocerla, _schließlich_.

—¿Qué ha dicho? —preguntó mirando a Roderich que sonrió.

—Por fin.

Elizabetha levantó una ceja ante la última palabra de aquel hombre. Era tan… Impertinente. ¿Cómo se atrevía a decir eso y con esa sonrisa de superioridad en el rostro? La mujer sintió como le subían los colores a la cara, pero no por el placer que pudieran haberle provocado sus palabras, sino por el egocentrismo y el aura vencedora que le rodeaba en aquel mismo momento. Elizabetha sonrió forzadamente y contestó:

—Lo mismo digo, alteza. Es un placer conoceros —musitó Elizabetha entrecerrando los ojos y esperando que le soltara la mano. Estaba sujetándosela más tiempo del que los buenos modales y el recato dictaban.

Gilbert la miró de arriba abajo y volvió a sonreír ladinamente. La castaña deseó tener la misma sartén con la que le había golpeado cerca para quitársela de la cara. ¡Qué insoportable! Solo esperaba no tener que aguantarle demasiado a lo largo de su vida. Roderich miró a Elizabetha y la agarró de la mano.

—He pensado que podríamos ir mañana a dar una vuelta en carruaje y hacer un pequeño picnic en Hyde Park. ¿Qué te parece?

—Oh —exclamó afligida—. No puedo. Me he comprometido con Nadya a que la acompañaría de compras.

—No te preocupes, podemos posponerlo para el día siguiente.

—Me encantaría —contestó con una sonrisa.

Gilbert sonrió forzadamente y se inclinó frente a Elizabetha.

—Veo que está a punto de comenzar el segundo baile de la noche. ¿Me concedería usted el honor de bailar conmigo, señorita Hérderváry?

Ella empalideció, su mirada se paseó de Roderich a Gilbert y de Gilbert a su padre, para volver de nuevo al albino.

—Alteza, no creo que…

—¡Claro que sí! —exclamó Daniel empujándola ligeramente por la espalda—. Un baile te vendrá perfecto para mitigar todos tus nervios.

—Pero yo no quiero bai…

—Permita que insista —persistió el albino con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Elizabetha aceptó bailar el cuarteto con Gilbert. Daniel los miró a ambos con una pequeña sonrisa al igual que Roderich, aunque este último sintió una ligera punzada de celos. La castaña vio girar a Nadya, inclinarse, girar de nuevo y tomar la mano de Andrei, que no se había separado de ella desde que habían salido de la sala de música. No pudo evitar sonreír ante las miradas que se lanzaban aquellos dos.

—Se quieren mucho, ¿no es verdad? —Gilbert pronunció el cumplido con un tono que distaba mucho de la opinión de la castaña de resultar encantador. Y, sin conseguir el efecto que deseaba conseguir, la irritó bastante que intentase semejante táctica con ella. Aguardó a que el baile le llevara de nuevo a su lado para poder contestar.

—Sí, están hechos el uno para el otro. ¿No le parece bonito?

—Bueno —él retrocedió un paso, luego giró y vuelta a empezar—. No comparto su opinión al respecto.

—¿Y puedo saber por qué? —en ese momento, estar bailando algo tan sumamente desenfadado en vez de un vals le resultó agradable. Así no tenía que permanecer demasiado tiempo junto a aquel intento de ser humano.

—No creo en el amor. Simplemente eso.

Ella echó un vistazo a su pareja a tiempo antes de pillarle mirando a Roderich, al otro lado del salón de baile cubierto de espejos. Roderich se encontraba ligeramente apoyado en la pared hablando con su padre Daniel, ajeno a las jóvenes que trataban de atraer su atención. No se atrevió a lanzarle una mirada furiosa a todas y cada una de aquellas mujeres. Roderich pareció darse cuenta y le dedicó una ligera y amable sonrisa.

—¿Puedo preguntarle algo? Bueno, lo haré igualmente —contestó algo molesta en cuanto volvió a reunirse con su pareja—. ¿Por qué no ha dicho que ya nos conocíamos?

Gilbert parpadeó sorprendido. Elizabetha tenía presente que las jóvenes damas no hacían preguntas tan directas, sobre todo a personalidades de clase mucho mayor que la suya. Pero ella no trataba de atrapar un esposo, ni de impresionar a nadie. En cualquier caso, si estaba siendo demasiado directa, era por culpa de la influencia y los irritantes modales del príncipe con el que estaba bailando ahora.

—Yo… ¿Acaso le ha parecido que he obrado mal? —preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa—. Porque si queréis, puedo contar a todo el mundo nuestro pequeño encuentro en la biblioteca, para ver qué opinan.

—No. Pero conteste a mi pregunta.

—Haremos que quede entre nosotros. Será nuestro pequeño secreto, ¿le parece?

Elizabetha se encogió de hombros y miró los ojos rojos de Gilbert.

—Preferiría no tener que compartir nada contigo, pero dado que eres amigo de mi prometido, será mejor que no se entere. Aunque creo que le daría un poco igual todo este asunto.

—¿Estáis segura? —preguntó alzando una ceja—. Porque habéis pasado demasiado tiempo en compañía de un hombre sin vuestra carabina… Y, créeme, conociendo mi reputación como la conoce el señorito, se lo pensaría dos veces antes de casarse contigo.

Elizabetha le dedicó una mirada furibunda y bufó molesta.

—No le digas nada, y punto.

—¿O si no…? —preguntó divertido. Le estaba gustando conversar con aquella mujer. Le ponía a prueba.

—O si no, volveré a pegaros con el primero objeto que encuentre —ante la mirada de incredulidad, completó su frase—. Y te aseguro que no será ninguna sartén, si no un objeto más dañino.

Como quiera que fuera, el albino demostró ser un caballero, o al menos en público. Gilbert terminó de bailar la pieza con ella y se inclinó ligeramente. Una mano se posó en el hombro del albino y este se giró con una mueca que transformó en una sonrisa forzada.

—Andrei…

—¿Te importa que me lleve un momento a mi prima? Tenemos algo que anunciar.

Elizabetha sonrió y se dejó acompañar por Andrei. Estaba deseando alejarse de Gilbert. Con la conversación de la biblioteca había llegado a la conclusión de que no le caía bien, pero tras el baile, vio que sus pensamientos eran los correctos. Era un hombre totalmente insoportable.

Andrei se subió al pequeño escenario sobre el que estaban los músicos tras coger una de las copas de champán que estaban repartiendo los criados entre los invitados. Tras unos pequeños golpes a la vista, gracias a los cuales ganó la atención de la gente, sonrió y habló.

—Antes de continuar con el resto de la velada —dijo en un tono de voz suficientemente elevado para ser escuchado—, tengo un anuncio muy importante que hacer. Elizabetha, si eres tan amable.

Cuando Elizabetha se abrió paso entre los invitados para subir al escenario, Andrei sonrió mientras la agarraba de la mano. Le guiñó un ojo a Nadya, como si fuera a decir algo gracioso, y le dio un beso a Elizabetha en la mejilla.

—Amigos, lo primero de todo, agradeceros que hayáis venido a nuestra pequeña fiesta. Muchos de vosotros sabéis que mi prima llegó a Londres en circunstancias no demasiado felices hace ya años. Esta noche, sin embargo, todos nos hallaremos gozosos —hizo una pequeña pausa—. Tengo la gran dicha de anunciar —prosiguió—, que mi prima, Elizabetha Hérderváry, va a contraer matrimonio.

Se escucharon unas cuantas felicitaciones y expresiones ahogadas por la sorpresa entre los invitados, que no hacían más que mirarles, prestándoles toda la atención del mundo.

—Y, estoy igualmente complacido de informaros a todos que su futuro esposo es mi buen amigo Roderich Eldestein, futuro duque de Graz —Roderich se unió a ellos al frente de la habitación en medio del fuerte aplauso y las felicitaciones—. Roderich, Elizabetha, mis más sinceras felicitaciones.


	5. Capítulo 5

**¡Hola!  
¡Aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo!  
La verdad es que me lo he pasado pipa y he disfrutado como una enana escribiendo este capítulo. En serio, me he reído muchísimo imaginandome las escenas. Sobretodo la primera x'D  
Espero que este capítulo os guste tanto como el anterior o más.  
Un besito muy grande.  
Ciao~~**

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

Elizabetha se levantó de la cama relativamente pronto. El sol hacía unas horas que había salido por el horizonte y ahora se colaba en su habitación dándole de lleno en los ojos. Los cerró varias veces y los abrió definitivamente con un pequeño gruñido. Tenía sueño y es que ayer se acostó bastante tarde después del baile. La gente les había arropado, a Roderich y a él, entre felicitaciones y buenos deseos por su compromiso. Elizabetha pudo respirar tranquila a partir de entonces. Ya todo el mundo sabía que estaba fuera del mercado matrimonial y, por tanto, que pertenecía al castaño.

Estar acurrucada bajo el calor de las mantas era demasiado agradable y sus sueños habían sido aún mejores. Sonrió y se desperezó, entumecida y dolorida en las piernas de tanto bailar. Se quedó tumbada algunos minutos más hasta que escuchó el revuelo del servicio por el pasillo. Tras gruñir de maña gana, salió de la cama y se vistió.

Tras asearse, recogerse el cabello y vestirse con un sencillo vestido de mañana de color verde, a juego con sus ojos, bajó las escaleras hasta el comedor para desayunar. Por el pasillo se encontró a la señora Jeffries, la ama de llaves, cargando unas cuantas toallas limpias y perfectamente planchadas, a la cual saludó efusivamente. Cuando llegó al comedor, la pequeña sonrisa que tenía se transformó en una mueca de inconformidad cuando vio al hombre sentado en la cabecera de la mesa.

—¿Q-qué estáis haciendo aquí? —preguntó asombrada.

—Buenos días a ti también —contestó tranquilamente con una sonrisa seductora.

—No has respondido —dijo Elizabetha sentándose en la mesa.

Gilbert la miró tras aquella muralla de hojas blancas impresas que leía y asintió con la cabeza.

—¿No os lo ha dicho Andrei? —el silencio fue la única contestación—. Me invitó a quedarme esta noche. Ya sabes, por no marcharme al hotel y poder tener un desayuno caliente que llevarme a la boca.

—¿Y eso por qué?

—Porque soy su primo —contestó como si fuera obvio—. Primo por parte paterna.

Elizabetha bostezó disimuladamente sobre una taza de té fuerte, tratando de mantener la vista enfocada. Gilbert no perdió la oportunidad de meterse con ella.

—¿No habéis dormido bien?

—No he dormido lo suficiente, que no es lo mismo —replicó ella llevándose a la boca una de las galletas cubiertas por miel—. ¿Y vos? ¿Has dormido bien? —preguntó por mera cortesía.

—Deduzco por ese tono que no os caigo muy bien. ¿He hecho algo para merecer vuestro desprecio?

La castaña alzó una ceja y sonrió levemente para volver a su repentina seriedad.

—¿De verdad tengo que responder a eso?

Los ojos rojos como la sangre observaron a Elizabetha por un momento, haciéndola sentir como si tuviera cinco años y hubiera hecho algo malo. Finalmente, su mirada tornó de nuevo al periódico de la mañana. El albino parecía encontrar toda esta situación divertida.

—¿Tienes algo que hacer hoy por la mañana? —preguntó Gilbert comenzando a tratarla de tú y dejando los convencionalismos a un lado.

—Sí —contestó secamente ella.

—¿El qué?

—Desayunar —dijo señalando las galletas y la taza con el té.

Gilbert soltó una carcajada estridente y se terminó el café, limpiándose los dedos y la boca con la servilleta. Tras eso, se levantó y se sentó frente a la castaña, juntando ambas manos con los dedos entrelazados.

—Me refería después de desayunar. ¿Quieres venir a montar a caballo?

—No. No quiero —musitó llevándose una galleta a la boca—. Además, he quedado con Nadya. La mañana la tengo, como verás, muy comprometida.

—Pero, por lo que sé, Nadya no vendrá hasta la una de la tarde, y es conocida por su poco sentido de la puntualidad —comentó—. ¿Vendrás?

—No. Y no insistas más —mordió las palabras enfadada—. Además, soy una mujer prometida. ¿Qué crees que puede pasar si me ven en tu compañía? Como tú mismo me advertiste ayer durante el baile, todos conocen de sobra tu comportamiento libertino y reputación.

Negó con la cabeza mientras hacía unos cuantos ruiditos de desacuerdo con la lengua.

—En eso te doy la razón pero, no ceo que al señorito le guste que su futura esposa haya hecho un desaire semejante a un muy buen amigo suyo, sobre todo cuando es el príncipe heredero del magnífico reino de Prusia y…

—Si accedo a salir contigo, ¿te callarás?

—No te arrepentirás —dijo saliendo por la puerta del comedor antes de que Elizabetha pudiera contestarle.

—Créeme, ya lo estoy haciendo… —contestó terminándose el desayuno.

Tras colocarse el traje de equitación verde y el sombrero, salió de su cuarto y se encontró con Gilbert que la miró con una pequeña sonrisa. Iba con un pantalón ajustado de color beige, con una chaqueta negra con botones dorados y unas botas negras lustradas. Además, en el cuello llevaba un pañuelo blanco sujeto con un pequeño alfiler dorado. Una chispa insolente brilló en sus ojos al tiempo que abría la puerta de la casa para dejarla pasar y hacía una reverencia.

Ambos se dirigieron hasta Hyde Park, cabalgando con algo de velocidad. A Elizabetha le gustaba sentir la velocidad, el aire en la cara. Aunque no era lo mismo que montar a horcajadas, pensó Elizabetha, de esa manera también iba deprisa.

De pequeña, en el campo, se ponía unos pantalones de Andrei y lo acompañaba en alguna de sus largas cabalgatas. A su madre, cuando vivía, le solía dar un desvanecimiento cada vez que veía llegar a su única hija llena de barro y con algún nuevo moratón, pero a Elizabetha nunca le importó eso. Muchas veces, su padre Daniel, les acompañaba, y hacían alguna excursión al lago que había cerca de la casa.

En la ciudad, obviamente y aunque le fastidiaba, no podía ponerse unos pantalones, así que tenía que conformarse con montar a mujeriegas, de lado, con aquella incómoda falda larga que la cubría las piernas completamente y colgaba a los costados del cuerpo del caballo. Si hubiera ido sola y a una hora más temprana, podría haber cambiado de posición, haberse montado a horcajadas y hacer que el caballo corriese muy deprisa, mientras que el moño le deshacía el moño y las lágrimas le caían por las mejillas.

Sin embargo, estando con Gilbert, eso resultaba completamente imposible. Tenía que ir a una velocidad normal, tranquila y sosegada, y manteniendo una conversación con su acompañante. Gilbert cabalgaba a su lado, con la espalda recta, con porte elegante y real. Parecía más grande ahí sentado. El albino la miró y sonrió.

—¿Has visto como no era tan terrible?

—Bueno… No es mi hora favorita para salir a montar, prefiero montar cuando aún no ha despuntado el alba.

—Porque es más cómodo montar a horcajadas, ¿verdad?

Elizabetha le miró durante unos segundos y movió la cabeza afirmativamente.

—Sí. Bastante más cómodo.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio tras aquel pequeño intercambio de palabras y continuaron cabalgando por el parque. El sol brillaba entre las nubes y algunos de los rayos se colaban entre las hojas de los árboles. Una agradable brilla corría y les daba en el rostro, refrescándoles ligeramente. Gilbert la tocó en el hombro suavemente atrayendo su atención.

—Y bueno, cuéntame. ¿Para cuándo es la boda?

—¿Por qué preguntas eso? No es un tema que te interese —contestó Elizabetha alzando una ceja.

—¿Prefieres que permanezcamos callados? Que paseo más aburrido, entonces.

Elizabetha puso los ojos en blanco y bufó.

—Ese no es el comportamiento digno de una señorita —se burló ligeramente.

—Aún no lo hemos decidido. Pero espero que sea muy pronto —contestó con una sonrisa—. ¿Tú quieres casarte?

—No.

La castaña se le quedó mirando durante un prolongado momento.

—¿Por qué?

—¡Solo tengo veintitrés años! —exclamó Gilbert—. ¡Soy demasiado joven!

—¿Y la obligación familiar y todo eso? —preguntó curiosa. Gilbert bufó y paró en seco el caballo para fijar su mirada en la castaña—. Vale, pero ¿qué es lo que buscas en una mujer?

—Pues no lo sé… Jamás me lo he planteado —contestó—. ¿Caminamos un poco?

Con un asentimiento de cabeza, Elizabetha le imitó y se bajó del caballo, atando las riendas en una rama baja de uno de los árboles del parque. Gilbert le ofreció el brazo y la castaña lo aceptó, comenzando a caminar ambos por los caminos de tierra del parque.

—Supongo que tendrás algunos requisitos generales.

—Requisitos generales —refunfuñó Gilbert mientras la fulminaba con la mirada—. Por supuesto que sí. Quiero que sea atractiva, y de una buena familia y con buenos antecedentes.

—¿No te gustaría que fuera inteligente?

—¿Para qué inteligente? —preguntó sin entender.

—¡Eres imposible! —tronó Elizabetha, ganándose la mirada de los demás paseantes del parque—. El matrimonio es un compromiso de por vida.

Gilbert sonrió y la miró, dándole en la mano condescendientemente y ganándose una mirada de odio por parte de la castaña.

—Una idealista… —murmuró compasivamente—. El matrimonio, querida, es un compromiso de intereses.

—¡Santo Dios! Tanto si lo es como si no, ¿no te gustaría poder al menos conversar con la compañera que elijas?

—Uno, querida, no se casa para conseguir una compañera —razonó Gilbert—. Uno se casa para conseguir un recipiente oportunamente bien educado del que obtener un heredero. Y, si lo exigen las circunstancias, uno también se casa para obtener riqueza suficiente para seguir manteniendo el patrimonio propio.

Elizabetha se soltó y le miró fijamente con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa. Se habían apartado bastante de los caballos e internado entre los árboles del parque.

—¡¿Eso es lo que piensas de las mujeres?! —exclamó molesta—. ¡¿Pero a ti quién te ha criado?! ¡¿Unos gorilas?!

—Un infinito surtido, sumamente variado, de institutrices y tutores —dijo sin alzar la voz, sin perder la calma en ningún momento—. Y ahora, por favor… —dijo ofreciéndole nuevamente el brazo.

—No —contestó enfadada golpeado el brazo que le ofrecía Gilbert para apartarlo de su campo de visión.

De lo enfadada que estaba Elizabetha, continuó golpeando el pecho del hombre que retrocedió ligeramente, metiendo un pie en un pequeño hoyo perdiendo así el equilibrio y cayendo hacia atrás. Gilbert, para evitarlo, se agarró a lo primero que encontró que resultó ser el brazo de Elizabetha, a la que llevó consigo en la caída. Lo próximo que supieron es que ambos habían caído a las turbias y frías aguas del lago. Elizabetha emitió un pequeño gritito de angustia y se levantó ofendida e indignada.

—¡No! ¡No, no, no! —se lamentó mirando su traje de amazona—. ¡Mira lo que has hecho! —le espetó señalándose las ropas.

—Lo único que veo es que eres una mujer llena de curvas —contestó observándola de arriba abajo. Elizabetha se volvió a meter en el lago con las mejillas sonrojada—. Ahora entiendo porqué el señorito quiere casarse contigo.

El vestido, completamente mojado, se le pegaba al cuerpo dejando al descubierto todas sus curvas, tal y como había indicado el albino. La camisa blanca se transparentaba mostrando el corsé y la parte superior de sus pechos. Las faldas se le pegaban a las piernas, impidiéndola moverse con facilidad. Y, el moño en el que tenía recogido el cabello, se había deshecho dejando caer los rizos castaños sobre sus hombros y rostro, enmarcándoselo.

—Eres… Eres…

—¿Qué soy, Elizabetha? —preguntó sonriendo.

—Eres cínico, maniático, retorcido, una persona despreciable—contestó entre dientes—. Y para ti soy la señorita Hérderváry.

—Por lo visto soy muchas cosas —dijo asombrado con cierto tono de humor ignorando la parte de "_señorita Hérderváry_".

Elizabetha se levantó tras golpearle en la nuca y caminó hasta los caballos, recogiéndose las faldas para no tropezarse. Gilbert la siguió tras quejarse y sobarse la cabeza ligeramente.

—¿Ahora a dónde vas? —preguntó cansado.

—¡Me voy a casa! —contestó subiéndose al caballo tras desatar las riendas.

—Espera… Que te acompaño.

—¡No! —gritó—. ¡No quiero que me acompañes! ¡No quiero nada de ti! —espoleó al caballo y salió al galope alejándose del parque.

Gilbert se apresuró a montarse en el caballo y a darle alcance. Se interpuso delante del caballo de la mujer haciéndola parar en seco.

—Elizabetha, toma —dijo quitándose la chaqueta y tendiéndosela—. Así, por lo menos, podrás taparte la parte superior del cuerpo.

La castaña le miró desconfiadamente pero acabó por aceptar la chaqueta, la cual se colocó rápidamente. Ambos caminaron de camino a casa en completo silencio. Elizabetha mirada al suelo, no quería mirar a la cara a nadie mientras que Gilbert no dejaba de observarla. Las casas del barrio de Mayfair se alzaban majestuosas a lo largo de las calles. La castaña llegó hasta Greenstone Hall y paró en la puerta, bajándose en cuanto uno de los lacayos salió para ayudarla a desmontar.

—Elizabetha —la llamó Gilbert, pero la chica había desaparecido escaleras arriba sin darle la oportunidad de disculparse.

Elizabetha entró en su habitación y se cambió rápidamente de ropas, para no pillar ningún resfriado. Se puso su mejor traje de tarde que tenía, uno confeccionado en muselina de color marrón chocolate. Su doncella, la joven Sally, entró en la habitación y le secó el cabello, rizándoselo ligeramente con las tenacillas y recogiéndoselo en un moño. Mientras se miraba al espejo, suspiró profundamente. No había señas de lo sucedido en el parque y esperaba, no, rezaba porque nadie les hubiera visto.

El reloj dio la una en punto y Nadya no apareció. Elizabetha no sabía si sentirse decepcionada. Tal vez se le hubiese olvidado o, tal vez se hubiese quedado dormida. O, en el peor de los casos, a lo mejor se había arrepentido de tenerla como dama de honor. Fuera como fuese, a Elizabetha no le resultó difícil no sentirse abatida. Siempre le había agradado Nadya, le parecía una joven íntegra, inteligente y con carácter, aunque solo lo demostrara de vez en cuando. Y, sobretodo, haberla conocido había aliviado un poco el aburrimiento que le suponía la vida en Londres.

Durante el tiempo que llevaban allí, Elizabetha se había dado cuenta de que prefería la vida en el campo a la rutilante vida de la ciudad. Solo asistían a las fiestas, dormían, comían y de vez en cuando salían a pasear o de compras. En cambio, en el campo, podía sentirse libre. Podía caminar por los grandes jardines y tierras de la casa de campo que tenía su familia, montaba a caballo, acompañaba a los criados en sus tareas, paseaba por el pueblo, practicaba con la espada con su primo o con su padre, desempeñaba diversas tareas… Se sentía útil.

Entonces, un poco antes de las dos, justo cuando Elizabetha estaba pensando en subir de nuevo a su habitación, en parte para no tener que recordar la voz estridente del albino recordándole que Nadya nunca era puntual, una doncella anunció la llegada de Nadya. Cuando la joven apareció por la puerta, Elizabetha no pudo hacer otra cosa más que suspirar.

—¿Dónde estabas? —preguntó—. Creí que te habría podido pasar algo.

—¿Te refieres a mi tardanza? —parpadeó rápidamente con una sonrisa pequeña—. Bueno, no tienes por qué preocuparte. Todo el mundo os dirá que siempre llego asombrosamente tarde a todas partes. Aunque no sé el motivo.

Entonces se encogió de hombros con tanta gracia que Elizabetha no pudo hacer otra cosa más que sonreír divertida.

—Venga, démonos prisa, el carruaje nos está esperando.

Elizabetha se puso rápidamente el sombrero y los guantes y siguió a Nadya. Las dos mujeres se sentaron en el brillante carruaje negro y, cuando el vehículo comenzó a moverse, Nadya se volvió hacia Elizabetha.

—Siento haber tardado tanto, me he… entretenido —contestó bajando la mirada.

—Vale, creo que no necesito más detalles.

—¡Pero te compensaré! —le dijo—. He visto dos sombreros preciosos en la sombrerería y tenemos tiempo de sobra para detenernos en cualquier otro lugar. ¿Vamos a Oxford Street? ¿Qué te gustaría comprar?

Elizabetha sonrió.

—Me conformo con ir y encontrar un vestido de novia para ti. Yo no quiero comprar nada en particular.

—Oh, pero no puedo descuidarte —le dijo Nadya alegremente—. Seguramente necesitemos lazos, o unos guantes nuevos, o algo por el estilo —comentó, y miró pensativamente a Elizabetha—. Un poco de encaje para el cuello de ese vestido, por ejemplo.

Elizabetha, sorprendida, iba a quejarse cuando se lo pensó y sacudió la cabeza al mismo tiempo que dejaba escapar un ligero suspiro.

—Me temo que entonces no sería tan sencillo como a mí me gustaría.

—¿Sencillo? —preguntó Nadya con consternación—. No serás cuáquera, ¿verdad?

—¡No! —exclamó entre risas—. No soy cuáquera pero no me gustan los vestidos recargados. De hecho, no me gustan los vestidos.

—La ropa masculina no es la que yo te recomendaría para una boda.

—Pues a mí me gustaría ver la cara de Andrei viéndote aparecer con un traje masculino —rió al imaginárselo—. ¡Sería tan épica! Aunque lo más seguro es que te violara en frente de todos los invitados.

Nadya se sonrojó violentamente y dirigió su mirada hacia la ventana, observando con detenimiento las calles de Londres. Elizabetha sonrió mostrando sus blancos dientes ante su actitud.

—Lo sé —contestó sencillamente—. Ah, ya hemos llegado a la sombrerería.

—Pensé que iríamos primero a ver los vestidos primero.

Nadya se encogió de hombros y le dedicó una de esas sonrisas pícaras de niña pequeña pillada en plena travesura, muy parecidas a las que Andrei le había regalado de vez en cuando.

—¡Oh, vamos! Deja ya las protestas y vamos a mirar los sombreros.

Elizabetha siguió a Nadya al interior del establecimiento. La dependienta las saludó con una sonrisa y, unos momentos después, una mujer de mediana edad que, evidentemente, era la propietaria, salió de la trastienda para atenderlas en persona. Nadya se probó los dos sombreros en los que estaba interesada y de los que había hablado a Elizabetha. Uno era de terciopelo azul verdoso oscuro con un ala estrecha de la cual colgaba un delicado velo de encaje que cubría los ojos. El otro era un sombrerito de paja rematado con seda turquesa y con un lazo que se ataba a la barbilla. Ambos favorecían mucho los ojos verdes de Nadya, y Elizabetha se vio incapaz de inclinarse por alguno.

—Pruébatelos tú —le sugirió Nadya—. Deja que vea cómo quedan.

Elizabetha quiso protestar, no quería probarse los sombreros, pero, en realidad, deseaba ver cómo le quedaría el sombrerito de paja. Cuando se lo probó, no pudo evitar sonreír al verse en el espejo mientras un pensamiento le recorría la mente. ¿Le gustaría a Roderich?

—¡Oh! —exclamó Nadya aplaudiendo alegremente—. ¡Te queda perfectamente! Eres tú quién tiene que quedarse con él. Yo me llevaré el de terciopelo azul. ¿Qué te parece? —preguntó.

Elizabetha tardó un poco en contestar. Titubeó mientras se miraba en el espejo y apreciaba los detalles del sombrero. El remate y el forro turquesa de seda favorecían tanto a unos ojos verdes como a unos azules, pensó. Era un sombrero precioso y hacía mucho que no se compraba nada. Quizá pudiera gastarse algo de dinero en aquel capricho.

Sin embargo, finalmente y con un suspiro, sacudió con la cabeza. Sobre todo al mirar la etiqueta del precio.

—No, me temo que debe de ser muy caro.

—Oh, estoy segura de que no —contestó Nadya guiñándole un ojo—. Creo que el precio está rebajado, ¿no es así, señora Downing? —le preguntó a la propietaria de la sombrerería volviéndose hacia ella.

La señora Downing, que era consciente de los elevados beneficios que entrañaba tener a la prometida –y futura princesa- del príncipe Andrei Pâunescu, sonrió y asintió.

—Pues sí. Tenéis razón, señorita. El precio es… eh… esto… Un tercio menor de lo que indica la etiqueta —dijo. Al ver la sonrisa de Nadya, asintió nuevamente—. Eso es. Un tercio menos. Una verdadera ganga.

Elizabetha sonrió tras mirar el precio y hacer un rápido cálculo mental. Valdría la pena gastarse ese dinero en aquel sombrero tan bonito y elegante.

—Esté bien —convino entrecerrando los ojos—. Me lo llevaré. Pero que conste que lo hago para no escucharte —añadió en un susurró a Nadya que sonrió y se encogió de hombros divertida.

Al final, ambas adquirieron los sombreros elegidos previamente por Nadya. Después, en aquella misma tienda, Nadya se empezó en comprar un ramillete de capullitos de seda para que Elizabetha se adornara el pelo.

—Tonterías —contestó cuando la castaña comenzó a protestar de nuevo—. Te quedarán perfectos con una cosita que tengo que enseñarte luego.

—Pero Nadya, si hemos salido esta tarde es para comprar tu vestido de novia, no para comprarme a mí cosas.

—Es un regalo. No puedes rechazarlo —canturreó felizmente.

Una vez realizada la compra, Elizabetha y Nadya volvieron al coche con las cajas de los sombreros y ocuparon sus asientos. Cuando se pusieron en marcha, Elizabetha se volvió hacia su amiga.

—Nadya, ahora sí que no te vas a librar. ¿Por qué estás haciendo todo esto?

La castaña la miró con una expresión de suprema inocencia al tiempo que sonreía adorablemente.

—¿Haciendo qué, querida?

—Todo esto —murmuró Elizabetha, e hizo un gesto vago a su alrededor—. Tenemos que ir a ver cosas más importantes, como por ejemplo, tú…

—Mi vestido —completó—. Lo sé. Pero no tienes que preocuparte por eso porque está completamente solucionado. Mira —contestó sacando un papel perfectamente doblado de su bolsito de mano—. Este será mi vestido, solo tengo que ir a encargarlo.

Elizabetha tomó el trozo de papel y observó detenidamente el vestido dibujado. Era un vestido hermoso, de tonos marfil, con un escote recto dejando al descubierto los hombros. Las mangas eran cortas y fruncidas acabadas en encaje beige. El corpiño era ajustado, hasta la cintura, decorado por dos lazos y un pequeño ramillete de capullos de seda beige. A partir de la cintura, salía una falda en forma de campana, abombada de organdí decorado todo con tiras de hojas verdes y capullos beige, cubierta toda por una capa a ambos lados de seda y organza beige, que se abría en el centro para mostrar el organdí. Los bordes de la sobre capa iban decoradas con las mismas hojas y los capullos de flores. Para acabar, el vestido acababa un dobladillo formado por un tableado de organdí que caía al suelo y formaba una pequeña cola en la parte trasera del mismo.

—¡Oh, Nadya! ¡Es precioso! —exclamó mirando el dibujo—. Pero creo que lo he visto antes…

—Es el vestido con el que se casó la princesa Ileana Cosânzeana. Sale en una ilustración de un libro de cuentos que tenía Andrei y…

—¿Te enseñó el libro? —preguntó Elizabetha asombrada.

—Sí. Al principio le costó, incluso se enfadó conmigo pero, al final, me dijo que yo era su princesa Ileana y que, tras mucho tiempo buscando, por fin me había encontrado y no se separaría jamás de mí —contestó sonriendo.

Elizabetha sonrió y continuó mirando el vestido. Ileana Cosânzeana, por lo que ella conocía, era la figura femenina más famosa de los cuentos de hadas de Rumanía. Es la representante más poética de un genio, aunque en algunas ocasiones representa a una hada de las flores; representando la belleza, la juventud, el alma angelical… En una palabra, la perfección de la humanidad. Esta doncella siempre vence a las fuerzas del mal con sus poderes mágicos porque es valiente, inteligente, modesta y diligente. Aquella princesa de cuento, en una de las historias, fue salvada por Făt-Frumos y ambos vivieron felices tras casarse. Y Elizabetha sabía que Andrei siempre había estado enamorado de aquella ensoñación. Él creía que era aquel príncipe encantador y, al parecer, Nadya enmarcaba todas aquellas características y más de aquella princesa tan idealizada.

La castaña no pudo más que sentirse feliz por ellos dos; ambos eran soñadores, románticos y se habían encontrado el uno al otro para pasar el resto de su vida, juntos. Le devolvió el dibujo del vestido y sonrió. Era exactamente igual al del libro de cuentos. Lo sabía ella, que lo había leído millones de veces con Andrei cuando eran pequeños, en una de las muchas tardes de lluvia y frío.

—¿Andrei sabe lo del vestido? —preguntó curiosamente.

—No. Quiero que sea una sorpresa —contestó—. ¿Crees que le gustará?

Elizabetha alzó una ceja y rió.

—¿Qué si le gustará? Ahora sí que creo que te violará en medio de la iglesia delante de todos los invitados.

El carruaje se detuvo con un ruido sordo y después se balanceó cuando el lacayo bajó de un salto de su pescante en la parte trasera del vehículo. Un momento después abrió la puerta y desplegó los escalones para ayudarlas a apearse. Bond Street se extendía a ambos lados de ellas, abarrotada de tiendas dedicadas a satisfacer los caprichos de los ricos. Las aceras no estaban tan concurridas como esperaba, sobre todo ahora que había terminado la temporada.

Se volvió hacia la tienda que tenían al lado. Un hermoso vestido de seda verde era lo que vestía un maniquí sin cabeza en el escaparate, y un letrero grande en la puerta proclamaba que el establecimiento estaba cerrado. Elizabetha se detuvo, desconcentrada.

—Vaya. Esto debe de ser un error.

—Ningún error, señorita —le aseguró el lacayo y llamó a la puerta—. Su alteza, el príncipe Pâunescu, lo ha dispuesto todo.

La puerta se abrió con el consiguiente tintineo de la campanilla del tirador interno. Una mujer joven y menuda apareció por la puerta con una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿La señorita Paraskeva y la señorita Hérderváry? —preguntó tras abrir mirándolas de arriba abajo.

—Sí —respondió Elizabetha sorprendida.

—Por favor, entren —la mujer hizo una reverencia y se apartó de la entrada.

Elizabetha entró en la tienda detrás de Nadya. Era pequeña, pulcra y de aspecto eficiente. La misma descripción se ajustaba a la mujer menuda que se acercó a ellas desde la parte trasera de la tienda.

—Buenos días —les saludó con un fuerte acento francés—. Soy madame Charbonne —continuó acercándose y deteniéndose frente a Nadya—. La señorita Paraskeva, supongo.

—Sí.

—_Bonne_. Su alteza, Lord Pâunescu me dijo que ordenarían un encargo para la incipiente boda. Me honra que hayáis pensado en mí para realizar vuestro vestido de bodas —contestó la modista más importante del país.

—Créame, el placer es todo mío, _madame_.

La modista les sonrió a ambas y señaló hacia una breve hilera de sillas colocadas contra una pared lateral, próximas a montones y montones de tela.

—Pues empecemos.

Con sus asistentes tomando notas, madame Charbonne medió diligentemente a Nadya. Elizabetha tenía la sensación de que esta modista raramente se tomaba un interés tan personal en las fases iniciales en la creación de un vestido, pero nada en esta prueba se asemejaba ni remotamente a cualquier otra cosa que hubiera experimentado jamás. Nadya había sacado el papel con el vestido dibujado y se lo mostró.

—Me gustaría que el vestido fuera así. Es… —la chica no sabía que decir ante la mirada interrogante de la modista.

—Es especial para ambos novios. Una sorpresa para su prometido —contestó Elizabetha saliendo en ayuda de Nadya.

La modista sonrió abiertamente y asintió, tomando la imagen y copiándola en su cuaderno de notas. Tras eso, Nadya miró a Elizabetha y le agarró las manos.

—Y ahora tú, Elizabetha.

—¡¿Eh?! ¿Yo para qué? —preguntó la castaña.

—¡Ay, tontita! —dijo entre risas—. ¡Eres mi dama de honor!

—Señorita Hérderváry, _s'il vous plait?_ —señaló la mujer, poniéndose recta.

Madame Charbonne desenrolló la cinta métrica y sonrió, inclinándose un poco más para ir tomando las medidas de su cuerpo. Las iba diciendo en alto, todo en francés, mientras sus ayudantes las iban apuntando en uno de sus cuadernos. Nadya se levantó y sacó otro papel de su bolsito de mano, tendiéndoselo a la modista.

—Quiero este vestido para ella. Como mi dama de honor, creo que el color azul es el mejor.

—Ese color deberían llevarlo las novias, no las damas de honor —le recordó Elizabetha.

—Pero estoy segura de que este vestido en color turquesa es perfecto para ti; realzará el color de tus ojos y de tu cabello. ¡Estarás maravillosa! —exclamó—. Por favor…

Elizabetha bufó y continuó dejándose coger las medidas, mientras que miraba de vez en cuando a Nadya. Tendió una de las manos para poder mirarlo. La castaña cogió el papel y lo observó ligeramente. Era un vestido turquesa oscuro dejando al descubierto parte de sus hombros, con dos mangas en farol; tenía un escote modesto pero que con el cuerpo de Elizabetha y la prenda correcta, dejaría ver el comienzo de la hendidura de sus pechos levantados, con el objetivo de seducir e incitar. El vestido iba suelto, agarrado a la zona del trasero con unas pequeñas capas de muselina. Era una verdadera preciosidad de vestido.

Nadya continuó dando unas cuantas indicaciones para los vestidos de niña de las flores y el niño de los anillos, antes de que salieran de la tienda. Ambas pasaron el resto del día en una orgía de compras. Para sorpresa de Elizabetha, Nadya era una experta adquiriendo gangas. Solo fueron necesarias unas palabras y una sonrisa para conseguir unos descuentos increíbles.

Después, Nadya y Elizabetha se dirigieron a tiendas más baratas donde encontrar complementos para el guardarropa. Su siguiente parada fue Grafton House, donde compraron encajes, lazos, pasamanería, botones y todo lo necesario para animar algún que otro vestido de la temporada pasada, además de guantes y un par de abanicos.

Cuando terminaron las compras, aquella tarde, Elizabetha estaba exhausta, pero casi embriagada de emociones. Estaba impaciente por llegar a casa y repasar todo lo que había adquirido.

—Me siento decadente —le dijo a Nadya, sonriendo, mientras salían de la última tienda y se dirigían al carruaje—. Nunca, jamás, en la vida, había derrochado tanto dinero.

—Pues, querida, deberías hacerlo más a menudo. A mí me parece que derrochar es un buen estimulante para el alma. Me aseguro de hacerlo a menudo y, si te soy sincera, me encanta la cara que pone Andrei cada vez que me ve.

El cochero tomó las bolsas de Elizabetha y de Nadya y las colocó en el pescante, junto a su asiento, puesto que el maletero y parte de los asientos interiores ya estaban llenos. Nadya tomó la mano que le tendía el sirviente para subir al carruaje cuando se oyó una voz masculina que la llamaba.

—¡Nadya!

La joven se detuvo y se volvió hacia el hombre. Su rostro se iluminó y le dedicó una sonrisa espléndida.

—¡Gilbert!

—Nadya, querida. ¿De compras otra vez? —preguntó arrugando el ceño mirando fijamente el carruaje.

Elizabetha se giró también hacia el hombre que caminaba hacia ellas quitándose el sombrero. Él le tomó la mano a Nadya y la sonrió con una calidez y un afecto evidentes. Elizabetha no pudo evitar quedarse mirándolo, sorprendida.

—Parece que esa es la única forma que podemos verte —dijo Nadya, riéndose—. Porque en los bailes no se te ve ni el pelo.

Él se rió también.

—Sé que soy incorregible pero por eso soy tan irresistible —contestó—. Y sabes que detesto hacer visitas.

—Mira, quiero presentarte a alguien —le dijo Nadya, volviéndose hacia Elizabetha.

El hombre siguió su mirada y sonrió maliciosamente.

—¡Elizabetha! Es un placer volver a verte.

—Lástima que no pueda decir lo mismo, alteza.


	6. Capítulo 6

**¡Hola!  
¡Aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo después de mi ida de vacaciones!  
De verdad... Mil gracias por los reviews, por entrar a leer... En fin, por todo. No os podéis imaginar la ilusión que me hace y las ganas que me dan de escribir todavía más ^^  
Espero que este capítulo os guste tanto como el anterior o más.  
Y tenerme paciencia, que a partir de ahora comienzo de nuevo con mis rutinas de estudios y demás (es lo que tiene tener que examinarse -.-U)  
Un besito muy grande.  
Ciao~~  
P.D: Ahari: ¡Oh, por favor! ¡Mil gracias! *se muere por el sonrojo* Uy, tranquila... Es imposible no adorar a esos dos... ¡Son demasiado para este mundo! Uff... Pues me lo revisaré, gracias por decírmelo. Lo que no me gustaría es que hubiera demasiadas faltas (y eso que paso el corrector y me lo leo varias veces -.-U). Mil gracias ^^**

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

—¿Os conocéis? —preguntó Nadya asombrada.

—Nos presentaron anoche. Por lo visto es familia de Andrei y amigo de Roderich —respondió Elizabetha, con la esperanza de que su tono de voz sonara natural y no excesivamente borde como era realmente.

—Pero Elizabetha no parece estar muy contenta con mi presencia —dijo con los ojos rojos clavados en la castaña—. Con lo bien que me cayó a mí.

—Eso es una exageración —murmuró Elizabetha—. Y no le he dado permiso para utilizar mi nombre de pila.

Nadya rió ganándose la atención de ambos.

—Gilbert siempre ha tratado a los demás por sus nombres de pila, se siente más cómodo —dijo restándole importancia al asunto—. Oh, Gilbert, ven con nosotras —animó Nadya al albino—. Hemos terminado con las compras, así que no tienes que temer que te arrastremos a ninguna tienda.

—En ese caso, acepto tu amable oferta —contestó el hombre y le ofreció la mano a Nadya para ayudarla a subir al carruaje.

Después, se volvió hacia Elizabetha y le ofreció la misma ayuda. Ella le dio la mano, sintiendo perfectamente su contacto, pese a que fue muy breve y ambos llevaban guantes. Lo miró a la cara al subir al coche y no pudo evitar recordar lo pasado en la biblioteca. No debería haberse acercado a mirar quién era el que provocaba aquellos ruidos y, mucho menos, haberlo atado en la silla. Gilbert, por el contrario, y aunque le lanzaba alguna que otra mirada, observó detenidamente todos los paquetes que había en el interior.

—Ya veo que habéis tenido una tarde muy fructífera —les dijo—. Espero que todo esto no te pertenezca, Nadya, o Andrei no tendrá vida para poder quitártelo todo.

—¡Gilbert! —chilló fingiendo estar escandalizada, aunque puede que por su sonrojo realmente lo estuviera—. No, claro que no. Elizabetha es propietaria de una buena parte. Tenemos la intención de dejar a todo el mundo asombrado el día de la boda.

Gilbert bufó y soltó una risa estridente.

—Estoy seguro de que las dos lo conseguiréis —respondió galantemente—. Aunque es un desperdicio que ambas estéis ya fuera del mercado matrimonial, me pensaría dos veces el comenzar a cortejaros.

Nadya se sintió halagada por aquel piropo a juzgar por la risita que soltó, pero Elizabetha lo encontró insultante. No podía ni imaginarse lo cínico, hipócrita y mentiroso que podría resultar ser ese hombre. ¿Cómo podía ser amigo de Roderich? No le entraba en la cabeza.

—Elizabetha, ¿sabes si está Andrei en casa? —preguntó educadamente mientras la escrutaba de arriba abajo con aquellos ojos rojos que le estaban poniendo de los nervios.

—Supongo que sí. ¿Puedo saber porqué? —preguntó irónicamente.

—Sí, claro. Me ha pedido que sea su padrino y tengo que aclarar ciertos detalles para la boda —contestó sonriente—. ¿Te parece suficiente la explicación?

Elizabetha se encogió de hombros y se puso a mirar por la ventana.

—¿Vas a ayudarle a elegir el traje? —preguntó nuevamente sin mirarle.

—Sí, y hasta la ropa interior, si así lo desea.

—¡Uy! Voy a comenzar a pensar que estás enamorado de Andrei —comentó burlándose.

Gilbert sonrió y se inclinó ligeramente, sin dejar de mirar los ojos de Elizabetha.

—Tal vez lo estoy, ¿qué te hace pensar lo contrario? —un pequeño quejido ahogado sonó en el interior del carruaje y ambos se giraron a mirar a Nadya.

Miraba por la ventana, con ambas manos tapándose la boca y un pequeño puchero marcado en toda la cara.

—Nadya, querida —dijo Elizabetha poniendo una de sus manos sobre el hombro de la muchacha—. ¿Qué ocurre?

Gilbert soltó una risa y miró a ambas mujeres, ganándose una fría mirada por parte de Elizabetha.

—¿Qué te hace tanta gracia? —preguntó Elizabetha frunciendo el ceño.

—Nadya, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte. No hay nada entre Andrei y yo —comentó—. ¡Me ha rechazado tantas veces ya que he perdido la cuenta! —exclamó melodramáticamente.

Elizabetha puso los ojos en blanco y negó con la cabeza.

—Haz caso a lo primero que ha dicho. Andrei no tiene ojos para otra persona que no seas tú —contestó sonriendo e intentando tranquilizarla.

Pero Nadya negó con la cabeza e intentó sonreír.

—No se trata de eso.

—¿De qué, entonces? —preguntó la mujer.

—No te preocupes, no tiene ninguna importancia —contestó sonriendo.

El carruaje se detuvo frente a la espaciosa casa de Greenstone Hall y Gilbert miró por la ventana.

—Ah, ya hemos llegado —dijo. Abrió la puerta y bajó a la calle. Andrei ya le estaba esperando fuera con el ceño fruncido—. Gracias por este trayecto tan agradable —les dijo, y después hizo una reverencia general hacia ellas—. Estoy deseando veros pronto.

—Pues espero que no sea tan pronto, Gilbert —contestó una voz molesta a su lado—. ¿A qué hora pensabas llegar?

—Lo siento mi amor. ¿Has esperado mucho? —preguntó Gilbert irónicamente.

Andrei puso los ojos en blanco y se asomó al carruaje.

—Hola, princesa. ¿Has disfrutado de tu tarde de compras? —preguntó dulcemente.

—Sí. Ha sido maravilloso. Ojalá a la siguiente salida puedas venir tú —contestó Nadya sonriendo.

—Si vas a probarte vestidos, ya sabes que sí —sonrió y se giró a su prima, que le miraba con la ceja levantada—. Buenas tardes a ti también, mi querida prima. Dime que todas estas compras no son solo de Nadya.

—No, digamos que yo la he ayudado bastante con el saqueo a las tiendas —contestó.

—Me quitas un peso de encima —dijo—. Por cierto prima, antes de que te bajes, Roderich ha mandado un mensaje. No podréis ir de picnic como habíais planeado.

Elizabetha frunció el ceño. Observó como varios lacayos salían de la mansión para coger los paquetes comprados por la castaña y dejarlos así en su habitación y después volvió la vista hacia Andrei.

—¿Y eso? ¿Te ha explicado el por qué?

—Tiene que ir a solucionar unos asuntos urgentes en una hacienda que tiene en Austria. Volverá para la boda.

—¡¿La nuestra?! —exclamó asustada y Andrei se echó a reír.

—¡No tonta! La mía con mi princesa —dijo ofreciéndole el brazo a su prima para bajar, el cual aceptó.

—Pero quedan muchos días —se quejó Elizabetha.

—Siete días, Elizabetha. No son tantos días —murmuró el rubio.

Elizabetha bufó y le pellizcó en el brazo.

—¡Sí que son muchos días! —exclamó furiosa—. Pensé que estaríamos a solas algún tiempo antes de la boda y parece que va a ser imposible —se lamentó.

Andrei se encogió de hombros y, tras hacerle una pequeña reverencia, se metió en el carruaje, con la premisa de que no podía dejar a su prometida volver a casa sola. Gilbert, viendo que no le quedaba otra opción, acompañó a Elizabetha, la cual se había despedido de la pareja de novios, hasta dentro de la casa.

—Espero verte más a menudo por casa. Si quieres, mañana vamos de picnic.

—¿Y por qué habría de ir contigo a un picnic? —preguntó altivamente.

Gilbert sonrió y se inclinó.

—Sería una pena que una belleza así se quedase en casa amargándose.

—Pues esta belleza sí que se quedará en casa lamentándose. Buenos días —contestó antes de meterse en el interior del hall.

Observó como Gilbert se despidió con una pequeña reverencia, para desaparecer después dentro del carruaje rápidamente, el cual se puso otra vez en marcha.

Elizabetha comenzó a subir las escaleras con algo de parsimonia. Esperaba poder, realmente, pasar algo de tiempo con Roderich. Había deseado durante tanto tiempo poder estar junto a él sin la constante compañía de alguna carabina que, cuando vio su sueño hecho realidad con el anuncio del compromiso, el destino pareció divertirse alejándolo de ella.

Una vez que entró en su habitación, observó con detenimiento todas y cada una de las cajas en las que sus recién adquiridos objetos estaban guardados. Pero no se sentía con ánimo de colocarlos, a sabiendas de que todo se arrugaría completamente.

Unos golpes en la puerta llamaron su atención y se giró rápidamente, observando como el pomo de la puerta giraba a las palabras "_Adelante_". El mayordomo, el señor Camp, apareció tras la puerta y realizó una pequeña reverencia.

—Señorita, ha llegado esta misiva de parte del señor Eldestein —dijo tendiéndole una bandeja de plata donde descansaba el sobre blanco impoluto. Cuando el señor Camp se percató de que la castaña observaba el sello de cera abierto, se apresuró a aclarar el malentendido—. Me temo que el señor Pâunescu quiso saber de qué se trataba. Supongo que hice mal en entregárselo.

Elizabetha negó con la cabeza y sonrió.

—No se preocupe. Sé lo impertinente que puede llegar a ser mi primo, así que no me hubiera extrañado nada que le hubiera chantajeado con tal de conseguir el sobre —tragó saliva y cogió el sobre—. De todas maneras, me había puesto ya al corriente de lo que contenía el mensaje, por lo que no tiene que sentirse culpable.

—Si no ordena nada más —dijo inclinándose.

—Tranquilo, puede irse.

El señor Camp desapareció cerrando la puerta y Elizabetha se tiró en la cama, apresurándose a abrir el sobre y ver qué palabras contenían realmente. Poco se fiaba de su primo. La letra elegante, alargada y cursiva de Roderich se alzaba majestuosa a lo largo y ancho del papel, en tinta negra. Con un suspiro, procedió a leer la misiva.

_"Querida Elizabetha:_

_Sabes que soy un hombre de honor y que ante todo cumplo siempre mis promesas, sobre todo si están dirigidas a tu persona. Más, y aunque me duele en lo más profundo del alma, debo partir a resolver ciertos asuntos a la finca de Graz, la cual sabes que heredaré algún día junto con el título de duque._

_Realmente deseaba poder salir de picnic contigo; hubiera sido una oportunidad perfecta para pasar al aire libre en tu compañía. Pero no te preocupes, los asuntos no me tomarán demasiado tiempo y pronto volveré a disfrutar de tu agradable compañía, para acompañarte a la boda de tu primo Andrei y poder comenzar con los preparativos de nuestra boda. _

_Estoy deseando que podamos volver a estar juntos._

_Con cariño,_

_Roderich."_

Un suspiro y una sonrisa fue lo que escapó de sus labios mientras se tumbaba completamente en la cama. Abrazaba con fuerza la carta, pegándola a su pecho, cerca de su corazón. Roderich siempre había sido alguien muy tímido, y parecía continuaba siéndolo. Pero, el que le dijera abiertamente en una carta que estaba deseando que estuvieran de nuevo juntos, hacía que el corazón le latiera con fuerza y que la felicidad la embriagara.

Fue cerrando los ojos lentamente mientras solo pensaba en una cosa. Unos ojos violetas mirándola con amor, una tímida y pequeña sonrisa de aquellos preciosos labios, ese lunar que decoraba su mentón justo debajo del labio inferior que la incitaba a poder besarlo, el pelo castaño suave y brillante que la incitaba a tocarlo, a pasar sus dedos entre ellos y disfrutar de su tacto… Sonrió mientras solo repetía una palabra; Roderich, Roderich, Roderich…

Gilbert observaba detenidamente a Andrei, el cual miraba por la ventana del carruaje algo melancólico.

—Si no te conociera, diría que estás algo asustado por la boda.

Los ojos rojos del rumano le miraron mientras alzaba una de sus cejas incrédulamente.

—Elizabetha tiene razón. ¡Siete días son demasiado! —observó al hombre frente a él, que le devolvía una sonrisa irónica—. No sé cómo voy a aguantar sin poder tocar a Nadya.

—Pues como has aguantado durante todo este tiempo.

Un bufido exasperado salió de los labios de Andrei y apoyó el mentón en la mano.

—Pero saber que le momento está tan cerca… Me estoy quemando por dentro.

—Piensa que en siete días ella será toda tuya y podrás tocarla todas las veces que quieras.

—Aún así… Gilbert, ¿nunca has deseado a una mujer tanto como para querer estar junto a ella todas las horas del día, todos los minutos, todos los segundos? ¿Observarla, en cada nimio movimiento, cada pestañeo… Y pensar que es lo más maravilloso que hay en toda el universo? ¿Desear que cada respiración, cada mirada, sean solo para ti?

—No, creo que la cabeza no la he perdido de momento, pero te avisaré cuando eso suceda —respondió burlonamente.

Andrei entrecerró los ojos y sonrió.

—¿Qué me dices de aquella española? ¿Cómo se llamaba…? ¿Isabel?

—¿Por qué metes a Isabel en todo esto? —preguntó molesto.

—Estabas enamorado de ella. ¿No sentiste eso mismo que te he descrito en ningún momento?

—Eso ahora da igual, Andrei. No quiero que la menciones —respondió tétricamente. El ambiente había bajado de temperatura varios grados, pero parecía que el rubio no iba a dejar de molestar.

—¿Y la rubia? ¿La francesa que era hermana de tu amigo Francis? ¿Qué pasó con ella? Nunca me lo comentaste —murmuró haciéndose el ofendido.

Gilbert esbozó una sonrisa amarga y negó con la cabeza.

—Ni te lo comentaré nunca. No insistas más, resultas sumamente cargante —contestó molesto.

El rubio se cruzó de brazos y miró nuevamente por la ventana.

—Bueno, pues eso es lo que siento cuando estoy con Nadya. Quiero estar con ella siempre y es un suplicio estar separado de ella.

—¿Todavía no te has acostado con ella?

—No —contestó rotundamente—. Te recuerdo que va a ser la princesa y que aún en nuestra época se sigue deseando comprobar que la muchacha llega virgen al matrimonio. Aún cuando no vayamos a llegar a llevar la corona.

—Una tontería en mi opinión —comentó Gilbert.

—Y concuerdo contigo. Sin embargo, es una tontería con la que mi madre ha hecho especial hincapié. Y me castraría si se enterase de que ha sido lo contrario. ¿Me comprendes, no?

Gilbert abrió los ojos durante un segundo por la sorpresa para volver a su estado de ánimo normal.

—¿Quieres decir que…? ¡Qué dolor! —exclamó en un murmuro y Andrei no pudo hacer otra cosa más que mirarle divertido—. Te felicito por tu paciencia y tu saber estar. Yo dudo mucho que llegara algún día aguantar tanto como tú.

—Créeme, si quieres, puedes hacerlo.

—Ya, pero no quiero. Y además, dudo mucho que encuentre a alguien a quién poder describir como tú lo haces con Nadya. Te felicito, puede que comente dicho detalle en el discurso de boda.

—¡Ja! Ni se te ocurra o te perseguiré hasta darte muerte, primo.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio mientras se escuchaba de fondo el replicar de las ruedas contra la piedra del camino. Andrei miró a Gilbert, observándole detenidamente y entrecerró los ojos.

—Gilbert… ¿Puedo saber qué te traes con mi prima?

—¿Con quién?

—Con la única prima que tengo, con Elizabetha —respondió seriamente—. Creí haberte dicho que te apartases de ella.

—Ahora mismo, y gracias a tu genial idea, vivimos bajo el mismo techo. Creo que será un poco difícil que me aparte de ella —contestó sarcásticamente.

—¡Ya sabes a lo que me refiero! —replicó exasperado.

Gilbert suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

—No me traigo nada con tu prima. Solo he hablado con ella un rato, hemos bailado y fuimos a montar a caballo esta mañana por mi insistencia de conocerla mejor. Nada más. ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto?

—¡Está prometida! Y Roderich es un buen amigo mío, no podría mirarle a la cara si algo semejante llegase a pasar.

—Andrei, te doy mi palabra de que no he hecho nada con tu prima. Su virtud está a salvo.

—Pues no lo parece por las miradas que la dispensas —contestó.

El albino en aquel momento quiso tirarse del carruaje en marcha. Andrei podía resultar a veces muy pesado, demasiado, para su gusto. Y cabezota, pero a eso no le ganaba nadie. Bueno, tal vez un primo lejano suyo, de Dinamarca… Contra él a cabezonería sí que podría competir.

Se pasó una mano por la nuca y después por la frente antes de hablar.

—¿Y puedo saber cómo la miro? —preguntó cansadamente.

—Como si quisieras acostarte con ella —respondió el otro.

Ahora eso sí que era gracioso. No podía negar que Elizabetha tuviera un cuerpo bonito y sugerente, como había comprobado gracias al incidente en el lago del parque, pero de ahí a acostarse con una mujer como ella, que no parecía que fuera a dejarse dominar por nada y por nadie… No, gracias. Apreciaba demasiado su vida como para pensar en aquellos actos carnales.

—Si quisiera acostarme con alguien cuyo comportamiento se parece más al de un hombre que al de una señorita, ya lo habría hecho. Pero no, no siento ningún tipo de atracción ni deseo por ella —y añadió—. Y si quisiera acostarme con alguien, dime… ¿Por qué elegiría a una doncella virginal antes que a una mujer experimentada?

—Por lo que deduzco, continuas con tu pensamiento de no casarte. Pues espero que continúe siendo así hasta después de la boda de mi Elizabetha.

Gilbert alzó una ceja y le miró divertido.

—¿Cuándo se ha convertido en "tú" Elizabetha?

—Desde que he descubierto que cierta persona pasó cierto tiempo con ella en la biblioteca —le señaló a la cabeza, donde sabía que tenía un pequeño chichón—. ¿Te dolió mucho?

Ahora todo cuadraba. No quería que se acercara a ella porque no sabía qué era lo que había sucedido en la biblioteca. Si él supiera… Y si le creyera de vez en cuando…

—¿El qué? ¿Qué una niñata me golpeara en la cabeza, me atara en una silla y que después me dejase a merced de las madres carroñeras? ¡No! Para nada… ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? —preguntó sarcásticamente.

—¿Te acabas de dar cuenta de que me acabas de contar todo? —preguntó Andrei alzando una ceja.

—¿Todo? Ya sabías que me habían atado, me encontraste tú, al fin y al cabo. Y te dije que había sido una chiquilla… Creo que lo de Elizabetha lo añadiste tú en tu cabeza, aunque todavía no sé en qué pensar… ¿Cómo supiste que fue ella?

Andrei le sonrió y se dispuso a contestar cuando el carruaje había parado.

—¡Ah! Ya hemos llegado —contestó antes de girarse—. ¿Cuántas mujeres conoces que se hayan enfrentado a un hombre de la manera en la que me describiste los hechos? Pocas y, una de ellas, está prometida conmigo, así que, Gilbert, por favor… No intentes engañarme. Yo lo sé todo —contesta altivamente.

La semana pasó relativamente rápido, aunque no todo lo deprisa que Elizabetha habría deseado. Parecía un alma en pena por la casa y, las pocas veces que salía, intentaba evitar por todos los medios a Gilbert. No es que tuviera nada que ocultar, pero estar en su presencia no le haría ningún bien, sobre todo, con los comentarios de algunas de las amigas de su tía Erzsébet sobre el albino. Recordaba pequeños fragmentos sobre su comportamiento:

_"—El príncipe heredero de Prusia es de lo más interesante que hay esta temporada, aunque sea un calavera. Es una verdadera pena que haya aparecido a finales.  
_—_Tenéis toda la razón. Además, los rumores apuntan a que solo se quedará hasta la boda del príncipe, lord Pâunescu.  
—¿Creéis que tendrá alguna mujer esperándole en casa? —preguntó confidencialmente otra—. Ya sabéis a lo que me refiero. Alguna princesa prometida…  
—No lo creo. Si no, se habría colado en todos los círculos de la sociedad. La boda de un príncipe heredero siempre se sabe, sobre todo con los más escabrosos detalles.  
—¿Y alguna amante? —preguntó otra.  
—¡Ja! —rió una de ellas—. Querida, en estos días, ¿qué hombre no tiene una amante?"_

Aquella última frase la había dejado totalmente blanca. ¿Qué hombre no tiene una amante? ¿Tendría Roderich una? ¿Habría ido a verla a Austria para comunicarle su compromiso y terminar para siempre con ella? Negó con la cabeza varias veces. Eso sería imposible. Roderich era el hombre más integro que había conocido jamás, dejando de lado a su padre.

Aquellos pensamientos la habían perseguido hasta en sueños, tras los cuales se despertaba agobiada y con la respiración entrecortada. No. Debía apartar esos pensamientos de su mente cuanto antes. Sobre todo, aquella noche.

Mañana al alba, comenzarían los preparativos para la boda de Andrei y Nadya. Ella vendría aquí a vestirse mientras que Andrei permanecería en la habitación de un hotel, en la que estaba pasando la noche ahora mismo. Y Elizabetha tendría que descansar puesto que la ceremonia iba a ser larga y agotadora.

La castaña había observado como muchos parientes, tanto del novio como de la novia, iban llegando a la mansión, alojándose allí o en casas alquiladas para la ocasión. Y estaban emocionados, casi más que el propio novio, que no paraba de decir la suerte que tenía por estar con una mujer como Nadya. Y Elizabetha siempre sonreía ante aquella frase. Su primo tenía la mente de un romántico, aunque estuviera la mayor parte de las veces llena de pájaros o de serrín.

Dio varias vueltas dentro de la cama, enredándose con las sábanas, hasta que llegó a la conclusión de que no lograría dormir demasiado. Aquello la exasperó hasta decir basta. ¿Tan difícil era cerrar los ojos y despertarse por la mañana o cuando Sally viniera a levantarla? Se levantó y puso una bata para bajar hasta la cocina. Un vaso de leche tal vez la hiciera algún bien.

El pasillo estaba desierto, y de las habitaciones podían percibirse las respiraciones y ronquidos de la gente. Elizabetha puso una mueca por aquello. Al parecer, sería la única que no dormiría aquella noche. La cocina estaba completamente desierta. Los muebles brillaban levemente por la poca luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana. Tras beber el vaso de leche, tibio y sin calentar, subió a su habitación, intentando de una vez por todas, conciliar el sueño. Pero, antes de poder llegar a su habitación, unos ruidos procedentes del estudio la alarmaron.

Otra vez no, se dijo antes de acercarse a la puerta. No podía evitarlo, necesitaba saber qué era lo que ocurría cada vez que escuchaba un ruido; podría ser algo interesante o podría no serlo. La mayor parte de las veces no lo era pero, ¿quién sabe?

Inclinándose ligeramente, intentó mirar por el agujero de la cerradura, pero no podía ver nada, salvo la mesa de escritorio que se encontraba vacía. Por un momento, llegó a duda acerca de si realmente había alguien, hasta que volvió a escuchar un golpe y unos balbuceos. Abrió la puerta con cuidado, delicadeza y sigilo, intentando de esa manera no ser oída, y asomó la cabeza.

Ahí fue cuando quiso dar la vuelta y hacer como que no había visto nada.

Gilbert estaba sentado en el suelo, mirando las llamas crepitantes de la chimenea que parecían estar a punto de consumirse, mientras zarandeaba una botella de whisky. Elizabetha estuvo a punto de marcharse cuando escuchó la voz del hombre. Era un susurro, ligero y algo pesado debido al alcohol.

—Isabel, Francesca… ¿Por qué me habéis abandonado? —preguntó al fuego inclinándose ligeramente.

Con una ceja alzada, la castaña se acercó a él, cerrando la puerta para que no fueran importunados.

—¿Gilbert?

Aquel llamado hizo que girara la cabeza y sonriera abiertamente.

—¡Mi querida Isabel! —contestó—. ¡Has vuelto! Sabía que volverías, lo sabía. No puedes vivir sin mí —hipó y cayó al suelo de espaldas—. Ven a mis brazos.

Caminó hasta acercarse más al hombre e incorporarle, sujetándole de la espalda para evitar que cayera su cabeza al fuego.

—Gilbert, soy yo. Elizabetha.

—No, no, no —negó con la cabeza—. Tú eres mi querida Isabel. Tienes el cabello oscuro y los ojos verdes… Pero, ¿no eres feliz de volver a verme?

—Estás borracho —sentenció a modo de reprimenda, como acusándolo de un crimen terrible.

—Así es.

—Anda, deja esa botella —contestó ella quitándole el recipiente de vidrio.

Parpadeó y la miró como si nunca hubiera escuchado aquella estúpida orden.

—No. Ven, bebe conmigo, Isabel.

Elizabetha negó con la cabeza y le miró fijamente desde arriba.

—Gilbert, deberías estar en la cama.

Él volvió a asentir, aunque esta vez con más vigor y entusiasmo.

—Sí, es cierto.

Observó como él intentaba levantarse, pero solo pudo ponerse en cuclillas, cayendo nuevamente hacia atrás.

—Hmmm… —dijo, mirándose las piernas—. Hmmm. ¡Qué raro! —levantó la cabeza para mirar a Elizabetha terriblemente confundido—. Habría jurado que eran mis piernas.

Elizabetha puso los ojos en blanco mientras que Gilbert intentaba levantarse otra vez, con el mismo resultado de antes. Cerró los ojos y se cruzó de brazos.

—Me parece que las piernas no me funcionan demasiado bien —dijo como si hubiera encontrado la respuesta a un misterio sin resolver.  
—¡Lo que no te funciona bien es el cerebro! —exclamó enfadada Elizabetha—. ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?

Gilbert la miró y sonrió, abriendo los brazos como si fuera a darle un abrazo.

—¿Quererme? Dijiste que me querías, ¿recuerdas? —frunció el ceño ante sus palabras, como si se hubiera percatado de algo—. Ahora no puedes retirarlo.

Elizabetha suspiró. Debería dejarle allí tirado, en el suelo, pero era difícil tomar semejante decisión cuando tenía tan mal aspecto. Además, el vivir con Andrei, la había dotado de cierta experiencia. Los borrachos solo tenían que hacer una cosa para mejorarse, dormir. Nada más. Se levantaría con un dolor de cabeza horrible, que posiblemente merecería, e insistiría en tomarse algún mejunje que estaba convencido que lo curaría.

—Gilbert —llamó—. ¿Estás muy borracho?

—Mucho —dijo con una sonrisa tonta dibujada en su rostro.

—Me lo imaginaba —contestó entre dientes. Se agachó y le pasó las manos por debajo de los brazos—. Venga, levántate; tenemos que ir a la cama.

Pero Gilbert no se movió; se quedó ahí sentado, mirándola con la cara más tonta que pudo.

—¿Por qué tengo que levantarme? —preguntó—. ¿No puedes sentarte aquí conmigo? —abrazó las piernas de la mujer—. Siéntate conmigo, Isabel.

—No soy Isabel, Gilbert —murmuró cansada—. ¡Y suéltame!

—Pero aquí abajo se está muy bien —contestó dando unos golpecitos en la alfombra, a su lado.

—No, Gilbert, no puedo sentarme contigo —dijo soltándose—. Tienes que acostarte —intentó moverlo otra vez, pero no pudo—. ¡Por todos los santos! —exclamó agotada para sí misma—. ¡¿Por qué has tenido que emborracharte?! ¡Eres el padrino de Andrei! ¡Se casa mañana! —miró el reloj y rectificó—. Bueno, en unas horas.

Se suponía que él debía haberla escuchado pero continuó sin contestar, aunque la miró con la cabeza ladeada y dijo:

—Quería recuperarte, Isa… Te echo mucho de menos.

Elizabetha abrió la boca asombrada, sorprendida. No sabía que decirle en aquel momento, jamás se imaginó esa faceta de Gilbert; pero claro, estaba demasiado ebrio como para entender cualquier cosa que ella le dijera en aquel momento.

—¿Quieres recuperarme? —preguntó Elizabetha siguiéndole el juego. Si pensaba que era esa Isabel, tendría que actuar como ella—. Pues entonces tienes que hacerme caso.

Él la miró un buen rato con los ojos llenos de cariño, un cariño que sobrecogió a Elizabetha, y la asustó a partes iguales.

—No me dejes —susurró.

—Gilbert.

—Por favor. Quédate.

Ella asintió y se puso de pie.

—Tenemos que ir a tu habitación —dijo—. Estoy segura de que te encontrarás mejor por la mañana.

—Pero, ¿te quedarás conmigo?

Era un error. Ella lo sabía pero, aún así, dijo:

—Me quedaré aquí contigo.

—Bien —se puso de pie como pudo—. Porque no podría… De verdad —suspiró y la miró angustiado—. Te necesito. Mucho.

Elizabetha pasó su brazo por debajo de sus axilas y, sujetándole, le llevó hasta su cuarto. El camino fue una verdadera tortura, Gilbert se paraba cada veinte centímetros, se movía con lentitud, la abrazaba e intentaba besarla a cada momento, sin dejar de repetir el nombre de Isabel. Llegó finalmente hasta la habitación del albino y lo llevó hasta la cama. Estuvo a punto de caer encima de él cuando lo acostó.

—No te muevas —le dijo, arrodillándose para quitarle las botas.

Lo encontraba insultante, pero no podía dejarlo así. Ya lo había hecho antes con su primo, de modo que sabía que tenía que tirar del talón, no de la punta, pero eran muy justas y acabó rodando por el suelo cuando el calzado cedió.

—¡Dios mío! —dijo levantándose para repetir el proceso con la otra bota—. Para que luego digan que las mujeres somos esclavas de la moda.

Gilbert hizo un ruido que se pareció demasiado a un ronquido.

—¿Estás dormido? —preguntó Elizabetha incrédula.

Tiró de la otra bota que costó un poco menos de sacar; entonces le levantó las piernas, que pesaban como dos muertos, y se las colocó encima de la cama. Gilbert parecía más joven y tranquilo, con la sombra de las largas pestañas sobre las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas por el alcohol.

—Buenas noches, Gilbert —contestó observándole con una pequeña sonrisa. Parecía un niño pequeño. Si no fuera tan egocéntrico, hasta podría resultar lindo.

Sin embargo, cuando se giró para marcharse, Gilbert estiró un brazo y la cogió por la muñeca.

—¡Isabel! ¡Dijiste que te quedarías!

—¡Pensaba que estabas dormido! —exclamó molesta.

—Eso no te da derecho a romper tu promesa.

La estiró con fuerza y Elizabetha, al final, no se resistió y se estiró junto a él. Estaba allí tumbada, con un hombre que no era su prometido, y en camisón. Si alguien entraba en aquel mismo momento, su honra quedaría por los suelos.

Elizabetha se despertó una hora más tarde, sorprendida de haberse quedado dormida. Gilbert estaba a su lado, roncando suavemente. Los dos estaban vestidos: Gilbert, con la ropa que apestaba a whisky y Elizabetha con el camisón. Observó su posición; su espalda estaba pegada al pecho de Gilbert y él la tenía sujeta con un brazo que había posado en su cintura.

—¿Gilbert? —dijo, y suspiró tranquila cuando él no respondió.

Elizabetha sonrió y apartó el brazo de Gilbert con mucho cuidado. Se tensó completamente y sintió su cuerpo temblar cuando vio cómo Gilbert gruñía ligeramente y se movía un poco, girando sobre sí mismo para darle la espalda. Suspiró aliviada y se incorporó en la cama, levantándose y caminando hasta la puerta. La abrió y, antes de cerrarla, observó a Gilbert dormir. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

Y se preguntó si ver a Roderich dormir le produciría la misma ternura que observando a Gilbert.


	7. Capítulo 7

**¡Hola!  
Eh... No sé cómo decir esto, sí es que suena a risa, pero no os podéis imaginar la ilusión que me hace que el fic tenga tanta acogida y yo, mi corazón salta y me emociono y buah... Que ahora mismo soy una tonta con una sonrisa en la cara porque me hacéis super feliz ^^  
Mil gracias por los reviews, y los favoritos y el seguimiento (no sé si se dirá así, pero a mí, me vale x'D)  
Y nada más, espero que este capítulo os guste tanto como el anterior o más.  
Y lo mismo de siempre, que paciencia conmigo x'D  
Un besito muy grande.  
Ciao~~**

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

Elizabetha estaba junto a Nadya, ambas en su habitación, preparándose para la boda. La doncella de Elizabetha, Sally, acababa de terminar de vestir a Nadya con el vestido de novia. Elizabetha ya estaba preparada y miraba a la futura novia con una sonrisa radiante.

—Estás hermosa, Nadya —dijo con los ojos vidriosos—. El vestido parece que ha sido hecho para solo para ti.

—¡Es que ha sido hecho para mí! —exclamó Nadya riéndose.

—¡No me refería a eso! —Elizabetha sonrió—. Me refiero al diseño. Pareces una princesa de cuento. Es que… ¡Oh, dios! ¡Mira el color! ¡Es sencillamente perfecto!

El sonrojo se hizo presente en sus mejillas y Elizabetha se acercó para mirarle el peinado.

—¿No crees que debería haber llevado uno rojo escarlata? —preguntó Nadya.

—¿Rojo escarlata? —preguntó Elizabetha y se sonrojó al recordar cierta situación en la biblioteca—. ¿Por qué?

Nadya se encogió de hombros y se miró al espejo.

—No me creo que no hayas pensado que Andrei y yo ya… Bueno… Hemos…

—¿Compartido el lecho? —completó con una sonrisa antes de suspirar—. No. Conozco a Andrei y a mi tía… Si se llega a enterar de que se ha aprovechado de ti, le mata.

—Eso mismo me dijo Andrei, pero con otras palabras.

Elizabetha alzó una ceja y sonrió.

—¿O sea que vosotros habéis estado a punto de…? —comentó maliciosamente.

—Pienso pasar por alto ese comentario —dijo Nadya apartando la mirada del espejo para mirar a Sally, que se tapaba la boca con ambas manos.

—Sally, si lo deseas, puedes marcharte —dijo viendo como la doncella se ruborizaba a cada palabra que pronunciaban.

—Gracias, señorita —contestó haciendo una pequeña reverencia y huyendo de la habitación.

Ambas castañas se miraron entre sí y soltaron una pequeña risita.

—Estaba muy incómoda.

—¿Incómoda? —repitió Nadya—. ¡Quería morirse! No deberíamos haber hablado de eso delante de ella.

—Y ahora, volviendo al tema anterior… No podría culparte por haberte perdido en los brazos de Andrei. La mayoría de mujeres habría hecho lo mismo de haber estado a solas con él más de cinco minutos. Es un hombre irresistible… Siempre que una no esté prometida con Roderich, por supuesto —Elizabetha fingió que no se había percatado del sonrojo de Nadya—. Es extraño, pero no odio a Andrei como pueda parecer.

—Nunca me ha dado esa sensación —contestó Nadya.

—¿De veras? —preguntó Elizabetha con asombro—. Porque me esfuerzo mucho porque así sea.

Nadya sonrió y se llevó una mano al moño.

—Estás adorable —se echó hacia atrás para contemplar a Nadya—. Espero que a Andrei se le pare el corazón nada más verte.

—¡No digas eso ni en broma! —exclamó fingiendo molestia, aunque asustada de que algo así pudiera pasar.

Elizabetha, cuando salió de la habitación junto a Nadya, se encontró a Gilbert en el hall, haciendo lo que parecían detalles de última hora. No había ni rastro de su borrachera, cosa que agradecía. No quería que la boda de su primo se viera opacada por un padrino descuidado. Notó como los ojos rojos de Gilbert la observaban y ella le miró durante unos segundos.

¿Se acordaría de lo acontecido la noche pasada? No, seguramente no. Estaba demasiado borracho como para hacerlo. O eso quería pensar la castaña. Le dedicó una sonrisa sarcástica antes de desaparecer en compañía del mayordomo, dejando a Elizabetha completamente sola en la entrada. La señora Jeffries apareció por una de las puertas de los salones y la saludó con una pequeña reverencia.

—¡Señora Jeffries! —llamó bajando con prisa las escaleras—. ¿Sabéis si mi primo ha aparecido por casa esta mañana?

—No, señorita Elizabetha. El único que ha venido esta mañana ha sido el padrino —contestó diligentemente—. ¿Ha ocurrido algo?

—¿Eh? —musitó quedamente—. ¡Oh, no! No se preocupe, era para saber si teníamos el camino libre para la novia.

La señora Jeffries sonrió y se despidió con otra inclinación. Elizabetha se disponía a subir las escaleras cuando Gilbert apareció nuevamente.

—Buenos días.

—Buenos días —contestó dándose la vuelta y observándole. Iba vestido con un traje completamente negro de una seda brillante y suave.

—¿Está la novia preparada? —preguntó fríamente. Al parecer, iban a hablarse como dos perfectos desconocidos. Por ella estaba bien.

—Sí, acabamos de terminar —dijo entrecerrando los ojos—. ¿No deberíais estar en la iglesia junto al novio?

Gilbert sonrió nuevamente y se encogió de hombros.

—Debería. Ahora mismo iba a por él. Será mejor que salgáis cuanto antes. Los invitados hace tiempo que salieron y habrán llegado, esperando a que llegue la novia. Y estoy seguro de que Andrei también lo estará.

—Sí, que no os quepa la menor duda —murmuró mientras subía las escaleras.

Escuchó nuevamente la voz de Gilbert una vez que había alcanzado el primer piso.

—Estaréis feliz, ¿me equivoco?

—Mucho —contestó girándose—. Mi primo se casa con una bellísima mujer que, casualmente, es amiga mía. Es una dicha que todos compartimos hoy.

—No me refería a eso —repuso—. Tú prometido estará contigo durante la ceremonia, ¿verdad?

—Sí.

—Pues será mejor que os cambiéis cuanto antes. No querréis que os pille a medio vestir —contestó burlonamente.

Elizabetha bajó la mirada y frunció el ceño. Sintió como el calor subía por todo su cuerpo hasta instalarse en sus mejillas, sonrojándolas violentamente.

—¡No estoy a medio vestir! ¡Es mi vestido para la ceremonia! —exclamó furibunda dándose la vuelta y caminando lo más rápido posible hasta su habitación.

Pasados unos minutos, en los que intentó serenarse, acompañó a Nadya hasta el borde de las escaleras y se situó detrás de ella, bajando los peldaños hasta llegar a la planta baja. El carruaje ya las estaba esperando para ir de camino a la iglesia. Ambas montaron y permanecieron en silencio, cada una perdida en sus propios pensamientos. Podía imaginar los pensamientos de Nadya, sobre todo tras esa sonrisa de felicidad que tenía en pintada en el rostro. La envidiaba tanto. Ella ya sería, dentro de unas horas, la mujer de Andrei y estarían juntos para siempre, como en un perfecto cuento de hadas. Se mordió el labio inferior, nerviosa, mas cuando habían llegado a la iglesia. Toda la gente esperaba dentro, mientras que en el exterior, un hombre de apariencia severa esperaba junto a dos niños perfectamente vestidos para la ocasión.

Elizabetha bajó la primera y ayudó a Nadya a bajar, sujetándole el bajo del vestido para evitar que se lo rompiera en el movimiento. El hombre que esperaba sonrió en cuanto se hubieron acercado y abrazó a su hija.

—Estás hermosa, pajarito —musitó con voz grave—. No me puedo creer que vayas a casarte.

—Gracias papá —contestó Nadya abrazándole con fuerza. Una pequeña lágrima furtiva resbaló por su mejilla y fue secada por los dedos enguatados del padre.

Elizabetha no pudo evitar sonreír ante aquella escena. Al parecer, su padre no era el único que la amaba con locura. Se alegró por Nadya, aunque reparó en los dos pequeños niños que los miraban con curiosidad. Nadya soltó una risa y se giró hacia Elizabetha.

—Elizabetha, este es mi padre Georgi. Papá, esta es Elizabeta Hérderváry, mi dama de honor y mejor amiga —tras soltar las dos últimas palabras mostró sus perfectos dientes blancos.

Elizabetha no pudo evitar sonreír y sentir como un calor la recorría el cuerpo agradablemente.

—Un placer, señorita Hérderváry.

—Lo mismo digo, señor. Pero, por favor, llámeme Elizabetha.

—Entonces le pediré que también me tutee.

Nadya se agachó y miró a los dos niños con una pequeña sonrisa. Ambos eran rubios oscuros, o rubios ceniza, con unos hermosos ojos castaños-verdosos y una piel tan clara que parecía porcelana. Además, su cabello era rizado, por lo que tenían el aspecto de dos querubines recién sacados del cielo. Llevaban ambos un traje blanco, la niña un vestido vaporoso y el niño un pequeño traje de chaqueta emulando al de los adultos, impoluto y decorado con las mismas flores que el traje de Nadya.

Por su forma de hablarles, Elizabetha descubrió que eran sus dos hermanos pequeños; Ion, el niño y Lida, la niña. Y volvió a sentir una pequeña punzada de celos. ¿Cómo sería tener hermanos? Su madre había muerto cuando ella era muy pequeña y su padre no se había vuelto a casar, por lo que no tenía ningún hermano. Lo más parecido a eso había sido Andrei. Sonrió. Tal vez era una sensación reconfortante como la que sentía en aquellos mismos instantes.

Tras prepararse, la marcha nupcial comenzó a sonar y los invitados, que permanecía en pie por la falta de bancos, se giraron para mirar a las personas que iban entrando en la iglesia. Primero Lida tirando pétalos por toda el pasillo; después Ión la siguió cargando un pequeño almohadón con los anillos, tras el cual fue Elizabetha con el ramo y, finalmente la novia.

Andrei sonrió a Nadya en cuanto llegó y, tras darle las gracias al padre de la novia, atrapó sus manos entre las suyas para besarlas con ternura.

Ambos estaban radiantes. El cura comenzó la ceremonia mientras que Elizabetha lanzaba miradas furtivas desde su asiento hacia la fila contraria. Roderich también la miraba de vez en cuando, dedicándole pequeñas sonrisas.

Se consagro el vino y el pan, para que estuvieran listos para la Liturgia. El cura, en un momento dado, puso una corona a cada uno de los novios, simbolizando que ambos novios son dueños absolutos del gobierno de sus vidas y que ambos son los reyes de la creación, tal y como decían sus palabras pronunciadas tras leer un versículo del Libro del Génesis. La madrina, que resultó ser la madre de Nadya y el padrino, Gilbert, participaron también en el ritual de la imposición de las coronas, reconociéndoles lo dicho por el padre.

Andrei y Nadya, con las manos; izquierda y derecha, respectivamente, unidas por un lazo de color rojo, dieron tres vueltas alrededor del altar, en el cual reposaban un evangelio, una copa de vino y una vela encendida. Elizabetha no entendió el porqué de las vueltas, pero seguro que tenía algo que ver con la eternidad o con la Santísima Trinidad.

Ambos bebieron el pan y el vino consagrados anteriormente y procedieron al intercambio de los anillos, con los que se juraban fidelidad eterna y unían sus vidas ante los ojos de Dios y de los invitados.

El cura pronunció finalmente las tan esperadas palabras por todos:

—Puedes besar a la novia.

Andrei sonrió y se inclinó ligeramente sobre Nadya, uniendo sus labios en un beso casto y tímido. No podía olvidarse qué estaban en una iglesia. Los novios salieron del edificio seguidos por los padres de ambos novios, los niños de las flores y los anillos y de Elizabetha. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera salir, una mano sujetó la suya y Elizabetha se volvió. Roderich la miraba con una pequeña sonrisa.

—¡Rode! —exclamó con una sonrisa—. Me alegro tanto de que estés aquí. Te he echado mucho de menos.

—Yo también —contestó y le ofreció el brazo para salir—. El viaje a Austria ha sido agotador.

—¿Y ya está todo solucionado? —preguntó.

—Sí. Al final resultaron ser unos asuntos sin importancia —contestó para besarla en la mano mientras observaba al frente—. Se les ve felices.

Elizabetha sonrió observando cómo la gente comenzaba a felicitarles antes de que entraran en el carruaje que les llevaría de nuevo a la mansión donde se celebraría el resto de la fiesta, entre risas.

—Lo son —respondió con una sonrisa y las mejillas sonrosadas—. Rode —llamó su atención y sintió aquellos dos ojos violetas que tanto le gustaban sobre ella—. ¿Crees que seremos tú y yo igual de felices?

—Lo seremos aún más —dijo Roderich apretando más su cuerpo con el de ella, algo que jamás había hecho pero que a Elizabetha le pareció perfecto—. Porque eres la persona más importante en mi vida.

La fiesta se llevo a cabo entre risas, vítores, brindis, bailes y comida. No se había escatimado en los gastos y había quedado una boda preciosa. Los novios habían abierto el baile y pronto se les habían unido el resto de invitados, entre ellos Elizabetha y Roderich, el cual bromeó diciendo: "_Esto es como un pequeño ensayo para la nuestra"_. Y, para diversión de los presentes, tampoco tardaron demasiado en marcharse a la alcoba para dar por comienzo su noche de bodas. Elizabetha estuvo bailando durante toda la noche con Roderich para molestia de la señorita Rutherford, que no paraba de taladrarla con la mirada; aunque, sin embargo, había algo que la había parecido fuera de lugar desde hacía unas horas. ¿Dónde estaba Gilbert?

Tras la promesa de verse al día siguiente, Elizabetha se despidió de Roderich y subió a su habitación, como la gran mayoría de los invitados que se iban a quedar a dormir aquella noche en la mansión. Su doncella se había retirado a cierta hora junto al resto del servicio, teniendo que desvestirse ella sola. Aunque no le importó demasiado. Se quitó todas las horquillas del cabello y lo dejó caer sobre su espalda. Realizó lo mismo con la ropa y se enfundó el camisón con una pequeña sonrisa. ¡Estaba tan cansada! No permaneció mucho tiempo con los ojos abiertos, y pronto se dejó envolver por los brazos de Morfeo.

A la mañana siguiente, Nadya y Andrei se despedían para comenzar con su viaje de novios. El carruaje estaba preparado, cargado con todas las maletas, y en su interior había unas cuantas mantas porque, aunque estaban en verano, corría una ligera fría brisa que podía llegar a destemplar bastante. Elizabetha los abrazó a ambos y los despidió con una sonrisa. Andrei cerró la puerta del carruaje y sacudió la mano por la ventana mientras se sentaba al lado de Nadya, que sonreía radiante.

El carruaje se puso en marcha y desapareció por el final de la calle.

—Pues ya se han ido —comentó Elizabetha.

—Estarán aquí en tres semanas.

—Les voy a extrañar.

—Ey… —contestó secándole una pequeña lágrima furtiva, haciendo que ella sonriera—. Tranquila —tras un pequeño silencio, le tendió el brazo—. ¿Sabes lo que haremos? Vamos a coger una cesta y vamos a salir de picnic, tal y como habíamos planeado antes de la boda de Andrei, y vamos a disfrutar de una mañana en el campo maravillosa, ¿de acuerdo?

Elizabetha esbozó una sonrisa radiante.

—Me parece una idea deliciosa.

Tras depositar un beso en la palma de ella, Roderich envolvió la mano de Elizabetha en la curva de su brazo antes de que pudiera escaparse al interior.

—¿Rode, qué…?

—Me adelanté y pedí una selección de comidas a nuestro cocinero —dijo en voz queda—. Espero que algo de lo que pedí, sea de su agrado.

Ella levantó la mirada hacia él y sonrió, sintiendo un agradable cosquilleo como siempre que se perdía en sus ojos.

—Estoy segura de que será estupenda —dijo ella.

El carruaje de la familia Eldestein aparcó justo frente a la puerta y Roderich ayudó a subir a Elizabetha galantemente. Irían acompañados por la doncella personal de Elizabetha porque, aunque estaban prometidos, no estaba bien visto que no fueran acompañados por una carabina, para proteger el honor de la joven Hérderváry.

Las calles comenzaban con la rutina de todos los días, llenándose de gente en su ir y venir diario; mientras que los carruajes circulaban por las calles acompañando el jolgorio de las personas con el gracioso ruido del caminar de los caballos y del traqueteo de las ruedas contra el empedrado del suelo. El carruaje pronto paró frente a una gran explanada de hierba y Roderich bajó el primero, ofreciéndole la mano a Elizabetha para bajar. Una sonrisa y un sonrojo se apoderaron del rostro de ella al notar que la mano de él permanecía más tiempo del que debiera sujetándola.

Caminaron a través de la vía principal del parque hacia un campo herboso, y Sally, la doncella, abrió las mantas, allanándolas en el suelo. Elizabetha aprovechó que la doncella se había marchado a unos diez metros en compañía del cochero, y se sentó primero, haciéndole señas a Roderich para que se sentara a su lado, obligándole a compartir el mismo pedazo de tela.

Roderich había pensado en todo, para deleite de Elizabetha. No solo había pedido una selección de los mejores platos austriacos, sino que también, había pedido alguno que otro húngaro; por no hablar de la cantidad de dulces que había. Y, aunque comieron hasta saciarse, en la mente de la castaña solo había una cosa. El maravilloso pastel de grosellas caramelizadas que estaba pidiendo a gritos que alguien hincara el diente en él.

Y Roderich lo sabía, por eso lo estaba demorando tanto tiempo. Con una tímida sonrisa, sacó el pastel y lo puso sobre la tela.

—¿Pastel de grosellas, Elizabetha? —preguntó finalmente.

—Sí, por favor —murmuró ella, mientras sentía que la boca se le hacía agua.

Roderich cortó un pedazo del pastel y se lo tendió a la dama, que no tardó en darle un bocado y soltar un gritito de admiración.

—¡Está riquísimo!

—Me alegro de que te guste. Tenía mis dudas sobre…

—¿Cómo podías tener dudas? Es maravilloso, Rode —dijo antes de sonreírle—. Dale mi enhorabuena al cocinero.

Era tan fácil sonreír cuando se estaba a su lado. Y más si se trataba de una pobre enamorada como Elizabetha.

—En realidad… El pastel… Es… Es… —estaba nervioso, y podía notársele por sus movimientos y su mirada esquiva.

—Rode, ¿qué sucede? —tras la mirada baja del otro, la castaña puso una mano sobre su hombro—. Bueno, da igual. No te preocupes.

Elizabetha, tras unos minutos, se puso de pie.

—Creo que voy a estirar las piernas —anunció—. Hay unas flores preciosas en el lado más apartado del campo. Rode, ¿me acompañas?

El castaño asintió y se levantó, colocándose el traje para dejarlo a la perfección. Ambos caminaron por el campo disfrutando del calor del sol y de la fresca brisa que recorría. Hasta que llegaron al otro lado del campo y Elizabetha se agachó, quedando de cuclillas, para poder tocar las margaritas y las amapolas que crecían salvajes.

—Elizabetha… —llamó.

La castaña alzó sus ojos verdes y observó detenidamente al hombre que estaba frente a ella. Le tapaba el sol con su estatura y su cuerpo, hasta que le cogió la mano, para evitar soltársela. La besó en la mejilla y la miró a los ojos. La distancia entre sus cuerpos era casi inexistente. Elizabetha bajó la mirada completamente sonrojada y se mordió el labio nerviosamente. ¿La besaría en los labios? ¿La abrazaría? ¿La estrecharía fuerte contra su cuerpo con sus brazos? Alzó nuevamente la mirada y sonrió.

—¿Sí? —preguntó con un hilito de voz.

—Te he escrito un poema.

La sonrisa de ella se hizo algo más tensa, intentando que la desilusión no se mostrara en el rostro.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó agudamente—. No tenías porqué molestarte.

—Sí que tenía… Eres la mujer más importante de mi vida —contestó con vergüenza, en un tono tan bajo que Elizabetha tuvo que inclinarse para poder escuchar—. Se titula _"La musa"_.

Elizabetha apretó la mano de él y lo observó con una expresión en su cara que se debatía entre el placer y la culpabilidad por haberse desencantado previamente. Un leve suspiro escapó de sus labios como un ladrón se escabulle entre las sombras de la noche.

_Mis días eternos son oscuros y sombríos,  
mi desdichada vida se encuentra vacía.  
Más cuando la fortuna me sonríe y veo sus ojos,  
mi corazón revive con brava alegría._

_Cuando todas mis visiones se desvanecen,  
cuando el verso elude mi mente afligida.  
Busco mi paz en su voz,  
esa cadencia es el antídoto para mi herida._

_Ella es mi poesía, mi canción.  
Mis horas de dolor ella las convierte en gracia  
y en su sonrisa encuentro confianza,  
porque la esperanza yace en su bello rostro._

_Y solo cuando la tengo a mi lado,  
el alma se reconforta en sus amables palabras  
y el calor reaviva las llamas de un amor  
que sobrevivirá los vaivenes de las eternidades._

Roderich terminó el poema y Elizabetha estaba tan extasiada que durante unos escasos segundos, una gran ola de silencio les invadió, dejando escuchar únicamente los cánticos de los pájaros. Después, Elizabetha se llevó las manos a la boca intentando esconder una sonrisa temblorosa. Sentía como los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas y amenazaban con salir y recorrer sus mejillas, las cuales habían adquirido un tono rosado algo delatador.

Roderich se dedicó a sonreír inseguro, esperando algún tipo de reacción por parte de la castaña, como si no se esperara el efecto que había provocado sus palabras en Elizabetha. Ella se destapó su sonrisa y le miró fijamente, mordiéndose el labio como si fuera un acto reflejo.

—Roderich… —pronunció su nombre completo con un agudo y fino hilo de voz. Nada de sobrenombres, no tenían cabida en aquel momento tan mágico—. E-es… Precioso… —soltó una pequeña risita—. No tengo palabras —una de sus manos se posó encima de sus labios—. Es más de lo que merezco.

—Tú te mereces esto y más, mi querida Elizabetha.


	8. Capítulo 8

**¡Hola a todos!  
Uff... Cada día me asombro más de todas las cosas bonitas que me decís. ¡Sois un amor y os amoro a todos!  
Este capítulo significaría el final de la primera parte, si es que estuviera dividido por partes la historia. Pero son como, digamos, pequeños arcos. No sé si me explico, pero meh... Ya veréis, ya x'D  
Espero que os guste el capítulo, yo me he divertido mucho escribiendo la primera parte, esa conversación que me ha llegado al kokoro x'D  
Y lo mismo de siempre, paciencia conmigo x'D  
Un besito muy grande.  
Ciao~~  
P.D: Lapsis angelus: Jajajajajajaja ¿Tenemos aquí a una fan de Rode? Pues no sé yo si me seguirás teniendo aprecio a mi o a la historia. Aquí todo puede pasar y más con una mente como la mía. ¡Mil gracias por el review! Me alegro de que te guste esta historia romanticona y llena de azúcar x'D**

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

Las semanas pasaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Andrei y Nadya habían vuelto de su viaje de novios, más enamorados que nunca. Elizabetha se olía que podía haber algo más entre ellos, una especie de secreto inconfesable en el que los únicos conocedores de la verdad eran el joven matrimonio.

Durante aquel tiempo en el que habían estado, Elizabetha había pasado cada minuto de su tiempo en compañía de Roderich, un tiempo maravilloso lleno de detalles románticos, que la habían hecho volar hacia un mundo digno de princesas, de las princesas de los cuentos de de hadas. Un mundo de ensueño que llegaría en poco menos de una semana.

Más, en cuanto llegó el joven y enamorado matrimonio, Elizabetha no vio a Roderich durante días. Le perdió la pista el mismo día que Andrei puso el pie en Greenstone Hall. No llegó a saber con exactitud dónde estaba, pero deseó que estuviera arreglando los detalles del contrato de matrimonio junto a su padre.

El vestido de novia estaba preparado y guardado a buen recaudo en su vestidor, en una caja blanca con letras doradas de estilo gótico. Roderich también tenía el traje preparado y no dejaba de repetirle más de una vez que estaba deseando que llegase la ceremonia. Acto que la arrancaba más de una sonrisa.

El día siguiente por la noche, la última noche de Elizabetha como "señorita Hérderváry", Erzsébet llamó a su puerta.

Elizabetha estaba sentada en su cama, con los recuerdos de su infancia repartidos por encima de la colcha.

—¡Adelante! —dijo.

Erzsébet asomó la cabeza, con una extraña sonrisa dibujada en los labios. Aquello le pareció raro.

—Elizabetha —dijo, algo preocupada—. ¿Tienes un momento, querida?

Elizabetha miró a su tía, inquieta y extrañada, aunque asintió con la cabeza.

—Claro.

Se levantó de la cama mientras su tía entraba en la habitación. La piel de Erzsébet iba en total consonancia con el color amarillo del vestido.

—¿Estás bien, tía? —le preguntó Elizabetha acercándose y poniendo una mano sobre la frente de la mujer—. Pareces algo mareada.

—Estoy bien. Es que… —Erzsébet se aclaró la garganta y se armó de valor, apartando ligeramente la mirada—. Ha llegado la hora de que hablemos. De algo muy importante —parecía incómoda.

—Oh —dijo Elizabetha con el corazón algo acelerado. Se imaginaba de qué iría la charla, pero prefería escucharlo de sus labios—. ¿Y de qué se trata?

Soltó un suspiro apenado y entrecerró los ojos, abanicándose con el abanico que llevaba en la mano. Parecía que el aire no le llegaba lo suficientemente al rostro, puesto que aumentó la velocidad.

—Sé que esto debería habértelo contado tu madre pero, desgraciadamente y dado que tu madre ya no está con nosotros, me veo en la obligación de hacerlo yo.

Elizabetha reprimió la salida de aire de sus pulmones y la miró expectante. Llevaba tiempo esperándolo. Todas sus amigas le habían dicho que la noche antes de casarte, tu madre te revelaba todos los secretos del matrimonio. Aunque era cierto que Elizabetha solo respondía con una sonrisa ausente y tensa, pensando que jamás le revelarían aquellos secretos. Pero había llegado el día. Y es que, al parecer, y en el último momento, las madres aceptaban a las hijas en el club de las mujeres y les confesaban todas las deliciosas verdades que tan escrupulosamente callaban frente a los oídos de las chicas solteras, de todas las damas inocentes y virginales. Algunas de sus amigas ya se habían casado, como Nadya, y Elizabetha y las demás habían intentado que les dijeran lo que nadie más les decía. Lo que todas parecían conocer, pero callaban, como si pertenecieran a algún tipo de secta. Pero las jóvenes señoras casadas sólo reían y les decían: "Muy pronto vosotras mismas lo descubriréis".

Aunque bien era cierto que, cuando era más pequeña, habían sobornado, Andrei y ella, a una doncella que vivía en la casa de campo a la que solían ir en verano. Y les había contado algo muy ligeramente. ¡Hasta habían investigado en la biblioteca de su padre! Y en ella habían encontrado un libro llamado "L' Aretin Francais", un libro bastante subido de tono en el que aparecía un amplio surtido de ilustraciones de diversas posiciones sexuales.

Y le había resultado asqueroso. Jamás pensó que se pudieran hacer todas esas cosas entre un hombre y una mujer. Hasta parecía doloroso.

Pero, volviendo a la realidad, ese pronto era ahora y Elizabetha estaba impaciente. En cambio, Erzsébet, parecía que fuera a devolver la cena de los últimos días en cualquier momento. Elizabetha dio unos golpecitos en la cama sintiendo algo de compasión por ella.

—¿Quieres sentarte aquí, tía?

Erzsébet parpadeó distraía y asintió.

—Sí, sí, me parece perfecto —contestó sentándose, aunque en el casi límite del colchón. No parecía estar demasiado cómoda en aquel momento.

Elizabetha se decidió a apiadarse de ella y empezó la conversación.

—¿Es sobre el matrimonio? —preguntó.

El movimiento de cabeza de Erzsébet fue casi imperceptible y Elizabetha hizo un esfuerzo para reprimir el tono de fascinación escondido.

—¿La noche de bodas?

Esta vez, Erzsébet consiguió mover la barbilla arriba y abajo un par de centímetros después de aguantar la respiración y abrir los ojos asustada.

—No sé muy bien cómo decirte esto. Es algo muy indiscreto e íntimo.

Elizabetha intentó tener paciencia. Su tía siempre había sido muy abierta, pero en este tema, parecía cohibida. Seguro que, tarde o temprano, su tía iría al grano.

—Verás —dijo Erzsébet titubeante—, hay cosas que debes saber. Y, aunque no soy la más adecuada para hacerlo, no me queda otra opción. Y tu padre no sería capaz de contarte nada, se moriría en el camino —inspiró y espiró profundamente y la miró a los ojos. Elizabetha no pudo evitar reprimir el pensamiento "_Tal y cómo tú ahora mismo_", pero se mordió la lengua, expectante—. Son cosas que sucederán mañana por la noche. Cosas —tosió—, que implican a tu marido.

Elizabetha se inclinó con los ojos muy abiertos mientras que Erzsébet se echó hacia atrás, claramente incomodada por el repentino interés de Elizabetha.

—Verás, tu marido… Es decir, Roderich, claro… Porque él va a ser tu marido…

Como Erzsébet no parecía llegar a ningún sitio, Elizabetha la interrumpió, intentando parecer normal y no impaciente como estaba en realidad.

—Sí. Roderich será mi marido.

Erzsébet hizo una mueca; sus ojos rojizos, los cuales había heredado Andrei, miraban hacia todas partes menos a su sobrina.

—Esto es muy difícil para mí. Yo no tengo hijas y creí que jamás tendría que hacerlo —se excusó.

—Ya lo veo —dijo Elizabetha irónica, en un susurro y con la esperanza de que no la hubiera oído.

Erzsébet respiró hondo y se sentó mejor, con la espalda recta.

—En tu noche de bodas —dijo—, tu marido esperará que cumplas con tu deber matrimonial —hizo una pausa. Aquello no era nada que Elizabetha no supiera antes—. Tendrás que consumar tu matrimonio.

—Claro —dijo Elizabetha con una sonrisa.

—Él se acostará contigo —continuó. Elizabetha asintió. Eso también lo sabía—. Y te hará… —Erzsébet buscaba la palabra agitando las manos en el aire. Cerraba y abría los ojos, parpadeando rápidamente, sin saber qué decir—. Cosas íntimas.

Elizabetha abrió ligeramente la boca. Por fin la cosa se ponía interesante.

—He venido a decirte —dijo Erszébet con voz un poco más brusca—, que el deber matrimonial no tiene por qué ser doloroso.

La castaña aguantó la respiración, se mordió el labio inferior en señal de nerviosismo y jugueteó con las faldas de su vestido. En ese momento, desearía que su tía fuera más rápida hablando. El deber matrimonial no tiene por qué ser doloroso… Pero, ¿qué era?

La miró con sus ojos verdes esmeralda fijamente y la vio con azorada. Tenía las mejillas ardiendo.

—Sé que a algunas mujeres el, eh, acto les parece algo desagradable, pero…

—¿De verdad? —preguntó curiosa—. Entonces, ¿por qué veo tantas doncellas irse solas con los lacayos? —se le habían escapado las palabras de la boca pero tenía que preguntarlo.

Inmediatamente, a Erzsébet le salió la vena de propietaria de una casa, poniéndose seria y cambiando el tono de su voz.

—¿Qué doncellas hacen eso?

Elizabetha negó con la cabeza y sonrió.

—No intentes cambiar de tema —le advirtió Elizabetha—. Llevo toda la semana esperando esto.

Su tía se quedó sin respiración un momento.

—¿De verdad?

La mirada de Elizabetha decía claramente "¿Qué esperabas?".

—Por supuesto. Y Nadya no ha querido contarme nada.

Erzsébet bajó la mirada, azorada por nombrarle a la mujer de su hijo y las posibles cosas que habían hecho durante el viaje de novios, pero optó por suspirar y dijo:

—¿Qué estaba diciendo?

—Me estabas explicando que a algunas mujeres les parece desagradable realizar el deber matrimonial.

—Exacto. Bien.

Elizabetha miró las manos de su tía y vio que casi había destrozado el abanico. ¿Tan horrible era lo que tenía que descubrirle?

—Lo que quiero que sepas… —dijo Erzsébet muy deprisa, como si quisiera acabar con eso cuanto antes—. Es que no tiene por qué serlo. Si dos personas se quieren… Y creo que Roderich te quiere mucho…

—Y yo a él —añadió Elizabetha como si no estuviera lo bastante claro.

—Claro, claro. Por supuesto. Bien, verás, como los dos os queréis, posiblemente será un momento muy bonito y especial —Erzsébet empezó a mover los pies—. Y no debes estar nerviosa. Estoy segura de que será un caballero.

—Eso no lo dudo.

—Pero…

De pronto, Erzsébet se levantó.

—Muy bien. Buenas noches. Eso es todo lo que quería decirte.

Elizabetha se levantó también, pero enfadada. Se sentía estafada y engañada. Ultrajada. ¿Todo este tiempo esperando a "esa" charla y le venían con una descripción vaga?

—¡¿Eso es todo?! —exclamó molesta.

Erzsébet se fue hacia la puerta.

—Eh sí —parpadeó sintiéndose culpable—. ¿Esperabas algo más?

—¡Sí! —Elizabetha corrió detrás de su tía y se colocó delante de la puerta, evitando su escapada—. ¡No puedes irte sin explicarme algo más!

Su tía miró a la ventana desesperadamente. Elizabetha agradeció que su habitación estuviera en el segundo piso, si no, habría jurado que su tía habría saltado por ella, evitando contarle lo más importante.

—Elizabetha —suplicó su tía con la voz apagada.

—Pero, ¿qué hago?

—T-tú marido lo sabrá —dijo.

—Por favor… No quiero hacer el ridículo.

Erzsébet hizo una mueca y la cogió de las manos.

—No lo harás. Confía en mí. Los hombres son… —Elizabetha se agarró con fuerza a esa frase inacabada.

—¿Los hombres son qué? ¡¿Qué?! ¡Por Dios! ¿Qué ibas a decir?

A estas alturas, Erzsébet estaba totalmente colorada y tenía el cuello y las orejas sonrosados. Tragó saliva costosamente.

—Los hombres son muy fáciles de complacer —dijo—. No quedará decepcionado.

—Pero…

—¡Pero ya basta! —dijo firmemente—. Ya te he dicho lo que mi madre me dijo a mí. No te pongas nerviosa y haz lo suficiente como para quedarte en estado.

Aquellas palabras bastaron para que Elizabetha recuperase las fuerzas y empujó a su tía hasta la cama, nuevamente, esperando que la contase todo. Su única reacción fue abrir la boca, del asombro.

—¿Qué?

Erzsébet estaba muy nerviosa.

—¿He olvidado esa parte?

—¡Tía!

—¡Está bien! Tu deber matrimonial, eh, la consumación, eh, es cómo se hacen los hijos.

Elizabetha se apoyó en la pared.

—O sea, que tú lo hiciste solo una vez.

—¡No!

Elizabetha parpadeó, confundida. Las explicaciones de su tía eran muy vagas, muy ligeras y livianas, austeras y sin detalles. Y, lo peor de todo, es que todavía seguía sin saber qué era eso del deber matrimonial.

—Pero, ¿no se supone que, para tener un hijo, tendrías que haberlo hecho una vez?

Erzsébet empezó a abanicarse nuevamente con furia.

—Sí. ¡No! Elizabetha, esto es muy personal.

—Pero ¿cómo pudiste tener un hijo sí…?

—Lo hice más de una vez —dijo con una cara como si quisiera que la tierra la tragara en ese mismo instante. Elizabetha miró a su tía, incrédula.

—¿De verdad?

Erzsébet asintió con la cabeza.

—A veces —dijo casi sin mover los labios ni levantar la mirada del suelo—, la gente lo hace sólo porque quiere.

Aquella revelación la hizo abrir los ojos como platos.

—¿A sí?

—Eh… Sí.

—¿Cómo cuando un hombre y una mujer se besan?

—Sí, exacto —dijo Erzsébet respirando aliviado—. Es muy parecido a… —entrecerró los ojos y recuperó el tono de voz normal—. Elizabetha, ¿has besado a Roderich? —la castaña negó con la cabeza y su tía respiró tranquilamente—. Bueno, entonces no voy a preguntarte nada más…

Erzsébet se levantó y sonrió, antes de colocarse el vestido y dirigirse a la puerta, abriéndola antes de que pudiera evitarlo su sobrina.

—Bueno, si ya no tienes más preguntas, te dejaré con tus… Esto… —miró todas las cosas que Elizabetha tenía encima de la cama—. Con lo que estabas haciendo, querida.

—¡Pero sí que tengo más preguntas! —exclamó pero su tía ya había desaparecido de su habitación cerrando la puerta.

Elizabetha entrecerró los ojos y se cruzó de brazos. No pensaba seguir a su tía por todo el pasillo para descubrir, delante de toda la familia y los sirvientes, los secretos del deber matrimonial.

¿Y si lo hacía mal esa noche? ¿Roderich se enfadaría con ella? ¿Lo guardaría como una alegre anécdota de la que se reirían cuando fueran mayores? Cabe decir que aquella noche, no durmió nada. Le fue totalmente imposible. Esa conversación con su tía la había dejado preocupada.

¿Y si no podía tener hijos? No podía ser. Ella quería tener hijos, tantos como el señor quisiera. Unos niños tan guapos como Roderich correteando por toda la casa, que tuvieran las mismas dotes para la música, y que la miraran con esos ojos violetas hermosos como dos amatistas y que heredaran el lunar tan atractivo que tenía bajo el labio.

La mañana de la boda, Elizabetha estaba muy nerviosa. Tenía dudas, pero no por ella. Ella deseaba, se moría, ardía en deseos de casarse con Roderich. Pero tal vez él se arrepentiría. Se vistió con su vestido blanco lleno de encaje y bordados, y dejó que Sally la sujetara el cabello en un moño decorado con flores, las cuales quedarían tapadas por un velo largo de seda.

Sin embargo, recordó muy pocos detalles del día de la boda. Vio las lágrimas en los ojos de Nadya y su tía Erzsébet, que les resbalaban por las mejillas, la sonrisa de satisfacción de su padre y recordó su voz ronca cuando la entregó a Roderich.

Había acudido un montón de gente, más de trescientos invitados, aunque no podía saberlo a ciencia cierta. Lady Eldestein había sido muy tajante respecto a ese aspecto. Su hijo no podía tener una boda íntima y pequeña.

Recordó también la cara de concentración de Roderich mientras repetía sus votos. Pronunció cada palabra sílaba lenta y cuidadosamente. Los ojos le ardían y hablaba en voz baja, pero sincera y rotunda. Y Elizabetha creyó que iba a derretirse como el hielo en verano bajo los rayos de sol. Sus palabras, las pronunciadas frente al arzobispo, le parecieron la cosa más importante del mundo.

Se tranquilizó pensando que ningún hombre que pronunciara sus votos tan de corazón, podía plantearse el dejarla el mismo día de la boda o echarse hacia atrás. Era una tonta por pensar eso.

—Lo que Dios ha unido, que no lo separe el hombre —contestó el arzobispo.

Elizabetha se estremeció, lo que la obligó a balancearse ligeramente. En unos momentos, pertenecería a ese hombre para siempre. Unirían sus vidas para toda la eternidad. Estaría finalmente con su príncipe azul. Con el hombre perfecto, con la persona a la que más amaba de todo el planeta.

Roderich se giró y la miró fijamente, preguntándole con los ojos si estaba bien, a lo que ella no pudo más que asentir con un movimiento de barbilla tan discreto que sólo él lo vio. Y Elizabetha vio un brillo especial en sus ojos… ¿Podía ser alivio?

—Yo os declaro… —el bufido de alguien obligó al arzobispo a hacer una pausa—. Marido y mujer…

Elizabetha sintió una oleada de felicidad apoderarse de ella. Sin embargo, apretó los labios e intentó mantener la compostura. Al fin y al cabo, el matrimonio era una institución solemne y sagrada y no debía ser tomada a broma.

Miró a Elizabetha y vio que él la estaba mirando de una forma muy extraña. Tenía sus brillantes ojos morados fijos en su boca y la comisura de los labios le temblaba. Elizabetha sintió que no podría reprimir esa oleada de felicidad durante mucho tiempo.

—Puede besar a la novia.

Un escalofrío de placer recorrió la espalda de Elizabetha cuando observó como Roderich levantaba su velo y se inclinaba ligeramente hacia ella, llegando a tocar ligeramente los labios de la castaña, apretándolos levemente. El beso no duró más que unos segundos pero Elizabetha sintió calor, frío, mariposas recorrerle el estómago, se sintió desfallecer y revivir, todo en el mismo instante. Cuando se separaron ella sonrió, no podía ser más feliz, y no pudo evitar reprimir sus impulsos y abrazar a Roderich mientras reía. Él la abrazó algo azorado y sonriendo en respuesta, mientras que los invitados exclamaban sorprendidos, aunque divertidos por la actitud de los novios. Una ceremonia que pasaría a la posteridad.

Elizabetha ya aguardaba en su habitación. Sally la había ayudado a quitarse todo el vestido de novia y a ponerse el camisón de encaje. Su pelo caía por su espalda como una cascada de ondas castañas mientras que sus manos permanecían quietas sobre su regazo.

Ambos habían dejado la fiesta en la que todavía muchos invitados continuaban y se habían desplazado hasta su nuevo domicilio. Roderich lo había dispuesto todo y, como le había dicho, no deseaba vivir bajo el mismo techo de sus padres. Elizabetha todavía recordaba las felicitaciones efusivas de la gente, al igual que las miradas de odio de parte de algunas matriarcas y sus hijas. Cuando Roderich le presentó al padrino, no pudo hacer otra cosa más que sonreír. Era un hombre de baja estatura, de cabellos rubios cortos y ojos verdes, aunque su expresión era algo ceñuda.

Eso fue lo único que no le gustó a Elizabetha de aquel hombre, sin embargo, era amigo de Roderich desde que eran pequeños, por lo que no podía llegar a ser tan malo.

Elizabetha respiró hondo y esperó a que Roderich apareciese. Pero no lo hacía. Y se estaba impacientando. ¿Y si no venía a compartir su cama? ¿Significaba que Roderich no la deseaba? No quiso esperar más. Si Roderich no iba a su habitación, iría ella a la de él.

Se puso la bata que Sally le había dejado a los pies de la cama y salió de la habitación caminando por el pasillo. Todos los criados se habían retirado ya por lo que no había nadie que pudiera observarla en su devenir por el largo pasillo.

Sus pasos eran seguros y rápidos, ahogados por la larga alfombra que cubría el suelo. Elizabetha caminó hasta el final del pasillo, hasta llegar a la habitación de Roderich, en la cual no había nadie. Extrañada, se dirigió hacia el despacho tras abrir varias puertas. No sabía dónde se encontraba, por lo menos no hasta que encontró una habitación cuya puerta permanecía cerrada pero con fino halo de luz saliendo de ella.

Arreglándose lo mejor que pudo, abrió la puerta y… lo último que vio fue la oscuridad que se cernía sobre sus ojos.


End file.
